Hands of time
by Kaye
Summary: see inside for full summary. sex has two sides, one for comfort the other for love. When two ppl try to stand on that line they will enivitibly fall. IN/KA Chapter where the baka dies now up.
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me Kaye here with a story that's plot just sorta popped into my head during Latin.   
  
**Summary**:Kagome is a wild party girl, Inuyasha is a loner who prefers to be invisible to everyone, and everything. What happens if one night these two met? Will their ways of helping one an other stay on the casual side, or will they allow emotions to become involved?  
Warning: Rating for strong language, mention of suicide and attempted suicide, and in later chapters sexual situations (lemons if I can write one I like) and rape. Also OOC, this is an AU and you can't expect me to stay in character the whole time. They will eventually come into character. IN/KA  
Also I don't own Inuyasha, just in my own world.  
  
Chapter one -Just an average day-  
Kagome groaned, it was the last week of school and it wasn't ending any quicker. Kagome get out of bed! You'll be late! her mother shouted from downstairs.  
The shout hurt more because of the headache that plagued Kagome at the moment. She pulled her head up only to have the weight of it make her drop it back down. her brother Souta said peaking into her room, you went out to that party even after mom told you not to didn't you?  
Shut up brat! Don't talk so loud, she groaned her head still in the pillow.  
I'm not Kag! You're just hung over! Mom Kagome went out last night to that party even after you told her not to! he shouted down the hall.  
Brat get back here! Kagome shouted finally pulling herself out of bed and grabbing her uniform. Putting it on she stumbled slightly before going to the bathroom to commence her morning ritual. When she came out she noticed her mom looking at her from askance.  
What am I gonna do with you Kagome? I can't very well stop all this stupid behavior since I haven't tried before. And telling you to be careful won't work very well now will it? I'll deal with you when you get home, she said before walking away. Kagome shrugged and grabbed her bag, knowing her mom wouldn't lecture her anytime soon, no matter how much she threatened.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sango's car honking, and she shot downstairs and out the door with so much as a goodbye.   
Kagome ran outside and into Sango's car. She threw her things into the back and sat down. Hey Kag. What's the matter? Sango asked setting the car in motion.  
Nothing just a little hung over.  
Well that's no biggie. I mean whadda you expect. You _were_ out till 2. I'm surprised you're still walking.  
Kagome snorted, I could say the same of you. But course, I'm surprised your alive.  
Sango hit Kagome's head, Shut up! We have one week left of school and all of a sudden you're my mother. What the fuck?  
Sango my head. It's in pain, Kagome whined.  
Here take two and call me in the morning, Sango sighed handing Kagome a bottle of Advil product placement, I'm getting shipped off this summer. Me and Kohaku are going to America to visit dear Aunt Kaeda (sp?).  
Kagome would have laughed if her head didn't hurt so badly. The car stopped and both girls stepped out into their domain. Kagome and Sango ran the school, even if they weren't seniors, they would run it most defiantly next year.  
They walked over to the bench where their friends sat, Yura braiding the only other girl there's hair as Kohaku dealed out cards to Hojo and Naraku, setting up for a game of poker. Hey Kag, that was some party right? Yura asked clipping the girl's hair up and running her fingers through it to make sure it kept it's curl.   
Yeah, you and Kouga sure heated up that dance floor, the girl, Sakura, chirped in looking in the mirror at her hair, Yura you work miracles.  
Yura giggled and tossed her own hair back, I try.  
Two strong arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and steady breathing caught her ear, Kag, hope I didn't tire you out too much. It would have been a shame if such a beauty were to not show up.  
Kagome smiled slightly in pride that he was actually worried, it's alright Kouga you need to do more than dance me till midnight to tire me out.  
That's good, wouldn't want you to drop dead before my summer party.  
Kagome's interest was caught, when is it?  
Week after summer starts. I can expect you to attend, ne?  
Hai. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it, she turned around and hugged Kouga before turning back to Sango. He pulled her into his lap and had the joy of roaming his hands up and down her arms and thighs, this'll be too easy,' he smirked and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A body moved under the sheets and a boy fell out of bed. He had white hair that covered his fluffy ears that rested on top his head, and a muscular body, though it was slight. He pulled his head up and looked around. Sighing her pulled the rest of his body up, grabbing his uniform and red coat and walking down the stairs.  
Good morning Inuyasha, Rin said smiling at the boy. He didn't look up, just shrugged his shoulders and pulled on his headphones. Rin sighed and turned back to her paper.  
Brother are you going to school? Sesshomaru asked walking in. Again Inuyasha just shrugged and walked out the door, right into his two friends.  
Yash, come on let's go, Miroku said pointing to his car. The boy next to him nodded eagerly before both saw Inuyasha walking off to the sidewalk.  
He's still depressed, Shippo sighed. Rin came to the door and smiled softly at her brother-in-laws' friends, boys has he been, hurting himself? I found blood on his sheets and I think he might, she didn't allow the thought to finish.  
I don't know. He never shows us his wrists. It's summer and he still wears that red coat. He stopped caring about the school dress code and the teachers have stopped berating him for it.  
The boy in question kept his pace and rhythm as he neared his destination. The horn to his friend's car beeped and he looked at it askance. Leave me alone, he muttered picking up his pace to a run and cutting down an alley, leaving the cars' passengers stunned.  
He collapsed against a wall and hit the ground with his fist, Stupid bitch. Stupid, stupid bitch. She just had to go and just fucking leave me to suffer alone. Why? Why Kikyo? Was life too good fro you? YOu're so selfish! Did I ever tell you that? You were so selfish in that decision! he screamed, ramming himself into the wall with each statement. He collapsed again and stayed down and silent. It was in that position that Sesshomura found him and took him home.  
  
Kaye: Yash was so ooc there. Next chapter though they will meet.  
Inu: what the hell was that? I was so angsty. So not me!  
Kaye: I know, I told you, during this fic you are processed in my twisted mind. DOesn't that make you scared?  
Inu: Bitch.  
Kaye: No that's Kagome. She's your bitch. I'm just me.  
Inu: and you take that as a compliment?  
Kaye: I do have the power to make chapter 3 *Whisper whisper whisper*  
Inu: you do it, I kill you and that damn *gets his mouth covered by Kaye*  
Kaye: Give away the damn surprise will ya?  
Inu: I hate you  
Kaye: Fine r&r. Flames will have alternated text to fit the identity of the flamer and used to my own benefit. So if you don't like it just don't review and save yourself the pain.  
Inu: and her the fun.  
Kaye: Bite it. *throws him a bone* Kagome may sit you, but I still rule with the almighty bone!  



	2. Just call

I'm back with the chapter of them meeting. Well meeting and talking. Because well, just read on!  
I wanna thank Demon, MJ and Sprout for reviewing the first chapter. Thank you!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I could die I happy person. So I guess if I die in my sleep dreaming that it's true I'll be happy.  
  
chapter 2 -just call-  
Kagome grinned, tonight she was meeting Yura and Sakura at a cafe, where they would eat and cheer that they were now seniors. She ran downstairs and collided with her mother. her mother's name is gonna be Hikari, unless someone can tell me her mother's real name. Gomen mom, didn't see you, she grumbled.  
Where are you going? Hikari asked looking at her daughter grabbing the keys to her car.  
I'm meeting Yura and Sakura to celebrate that we will be seniors.  
Hikari sighed, not everyone gets that pleasure.  
Woo are you talking about? Oh wait you're talking about that Kikyo person aren't you?  
Yes I am Kagome, she was a very sweet person with a great future a head of her.  
Mom, I don't even know her. Don't send me on a guilt trip, Kagome said grabbing her coat.  
Of course you don't. You never remember the people I like. The nice ones, Hikari sighed and walked into living room, leaving Kagome to her devices.  
Kagome got into her car and started driving away to the cafe. I don't know her. What right does mom have to talk to me about some girl's decision that had nothing to do with me?' Kagome pulled into the parking space and walked into the cool cafe.  
She took a seat at the bar fashioned area and ordered a lemonade, no need to get wasted yet.' She noticed that the on other person there was a silver haired boy in a red jacket with head phones seemly attached to his furry white ears at the top of his head. He seemed not to notice anything around him.  
Kagome glanced at her watch, she was 15 minutes late and Yura and Sakura weren't here yet. She sighed, they'll be here. I'll give them till 9:45.'  
Inuyasha glanced up to notice a sight that made him growl, what the fuck. I come here to relax and I run into Kouga's bitch. Shit he better not show up. I'll rip his damn throat out. And then I'll do the same to Naraku.'  
Kagome sighed, 9:50. I guess they aren't showing up.' She looked back at the man with the red jacket and golden eyes and noticed a distressed look on his face. She didn't want to go home just yet. She smiled and walked over to the man, may I sit here?  
He shrugged as she sat there, DOn't matter you woulda sat down anyhow.  
So were you ditched?  
Unlike you no, he replied coldly.  
How'd you know I was waiting for someone?  
You kept looking at your watch. So did that Kouga bastard ditch you or what?  
Ok, how'd you know about Kouga? Kagome asked becoming scared of the man.  
You truly are a bitch aren't you? That's what people like me hate about people like you. And that's why people like me are people like me. You hang out with us, but if you see us anywhere outside of our regular spot then you don't know us. Just like Kikyo said, he grumbled turning away from Kagome.  
Okay that's pissing me off. What is up with that Kikyo person? I don't even fucking know her.' Who the fuck is Kikyo? You are the second person to refer to her when speaking to me today. All I know is she is now, she stopped as she saw a picture in front of her face held by the man with golden eyes.  
This is Kikyo. You use to play with her in 5th grade. You two use to be best friends, inseparable. How you could forget someone like her I don't know, he said not looking at Kagome.  
Kagome slowly took the picture of the mirror image girl and traced her features carefully. I don't remember her? Why is that?' How did you know that? she asked not looking up at the man.  
She would never shut up about you. Don't know why, but she would always defend you when someone would talk about you behind your back. She was so forgiving of you, it always made me retch. How do you repay her? You forget about her. Make her kill herself.'  
Kagome stared at the picture before handing it back to the man, well could you tell me your name?  
No. You don't need to know it, he said getting up. Kagome immediately grabbed his wrists to which he winced in pain to. She looked down to see her hands had some blood on them, and that the blood had come from the wrist that she held.  
The look she noticed was a mournful look. This man and her had something in common, even if it was a loss. She immediately pulled him back down and wrote her number on a napkin, it's not good to do that to yourself. You need to tell someone. If you ever get that impulse just call.  
He looked at her weirdly, only someone who was in pain can tell pain.' He the saw the same look he knew he held. He sighed and wrote down his number, if you ever need to talk just call, he said before leaving.  
Wait what's your name? Kagome shouted after him.  
he said looking at her before running towards his house.  
*end of chapter*  
Kaye: hehe and they meet.  
Kag: You made me so evil. And Kikyo so nice.  
Kaye: She's nice seeming. *sighs* you'll see ok. Just trust me. You'll be nice.  
Kag: Thanks. I hate being mean.  
Kaye: You coulda fooled me. I'll get flamed for all this ooc.  
Kag: Don't be so hard on yourself. Think happy thoughts.  
Kaye: Alright. *face takes on that happy look much like the one Iunyasha took on after beating Sessho the first time* This isn't working.  
Kag: *sweat drops* So what happens next chapter?  
Kaye: Oh you go to Kouga's party.  
Kag: and what happens?  
Kaye: That's for me to know and you to find out.  
Kag: Anyhow r&r, but no flames. She has the power to make this a Ki/In fanfic.  
Kaye: Yup I can bring her back! So no flaming.  



	3. A party

Here's the next chapter, the story actually starts now.   
Thanks MJ, Sprout and Jessie K-I for reviewing.  
Sprout: I'm planning on talking a bit about Kikoyo in a couple of chapters after this one, possibly chapter 5. The whole story will eventually come out.  
Jessie K-I: I'm so happy you love it. That was such a nice review.  
Disclaimer: As you can tell I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 3 -a party-  
Kagome sighed, why'd I hand that guy, Inuyasha, my number? He could be stalker, but his eyes were so sad and he _was_ cutting himself. I better get ready. Kouga's party's tonight!' she ran into the bathroom, to start getting ready. When she came out she was in a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She got on her knee high boots and walked downstairs. Kouga was picking her up, so she didn't have to worry about getting her car stolen.  
The door rang and Kagome flew down the stairs opening the door to see Kouga standing there, hey Kag, ready to rock? Kagome smiled and took his hand, forgetting all about Inuyasha for the night.  
The music from his house could be heard form down the road as they were coming up to park. They both got out and walked inside, noticing people who were already drunk, come on. It's only 11:00, you can't be drunk so soon, Kouga muttered getting a drink for himself and Kagome.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha held the knife inspecting it with interest, Sessho's out with Rin. Now would be the perfect time. She died today. Why shouldn't I?'  
If you ever get the impulse just call, that's what Kouga's bitch said. Call her? What the hell can she do for me? he sighed and looked at the paper that held Kagome's number.  
He picked up his phone and dialed it. It rang three times before the answering machine picked up. Moushi, Moushi, this is Kag. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Hey Kagome. It's just me Inuyasha. You said to call if I got the impulse. Um well talk to you soon. Inuyasha sighed and hung up.  
Course she wouldn't be home. It's not like she wanted me to call. Probably felt guilty or pity or something. Her pain is old. Probably hidden behind the bottle.' he sighed again and flopped down forgetting about killing himself for a moment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~* **Warning this part contains mentions of rape. It's not too graphic but there is rape** ~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome stumbled slightly as Kouga led her up the stairs. She never remembered being so disorientated. She only had what? Four, five drinks. that's enough to make some people dizzy Kouga led her into his room and directed her to the bed. lay down Kag, he muttered edging his hands up her tank top slowly.  
Kouga what are you doing? she slurred trying to hit his hands away. Ssshh Kag. This'll feel good trust me. You love me right?  
Kagome nodded, of course. I'm just really tired and I don't, her eyes snapped open feeling his arousal against her thigh. She may be disorientated but she knew what that was. Aren't you proud of what you can do to me? he whispered in her ear before biting at her neck.  
Kagome's hands came up to her chest as she tried to stop him from reaching his obvious goal, Kouga, you don't wanna do this. You're drunk.  
You're wrong. I'm quite sober. I didn't touch a drink tonight remember. And as for wanting this, my body answers that doesn't it? he asked grabbing her wrists to take off her shirt.  
All the more reason to stop, her voice rose to a cry as he bit above her breast to silence her. Please Kouga, stop, she cried biting her lip as she heard his pants unzip.  
Stop Kagome? I know you want this, he said pushing into her dry, virgin path. Just relax Kag. It won't hurt then, he continued his assault on her until she felt she would rip from pain. He smirked and left her there, leave before I get back Kag or I'll know you want it again.  
~**That scene is over. Now you may continue**~  
Kagome struggled to get up and get her clothes on. She ran outside and down the street, away from the house. Who to call? I don't wanna go home and get berated by mom. Yura and the girls are with Naraku. I'm not calling Kouga. Sango's away and so is Kohaku.' Kagome's mind was reeling with a slight headache and the contemplation that Kouga had just done that. She tightened her fists in her pockets and felt a napkin,   
She pulled it out and looked at it, Inuyasha, he said to call him if I need to talk. But it's 1:00 or later. I hope he'll understand. She came to a phone booth and dialed his number.  
the person answered anxiously.  
Um is Inuyasha there? she asked shivering as it began to rain.  
Hai, I'm talking, Kagome is that you? he asked sitting down, surprised she called.  
Um could I ask you a favor? Could you pick me up? I don't have a ride. What happened? he asked noting the chocked sob coming from her.  
Just can you? I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I need help and you're the only one who I can think of.  
Inuyasha winced, Hai, hai just where are you?  
The corner street off of the exit near the school. You know by the Ramen shop? she asked, seeing no street signs. actually cause I don't know the streets in Tokyo. Hehe  
Sure, sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes, Inuyasha said hanging up the phone and running out the door. Why am I helping her? She sounded in pain and it _is_ raining. I wonder what she was doing there. The only person who lives near there is,' That thought made him step on the gas, and race towards his destination.  
He saw the phone booth lit by the street lights and saw the small girl inside. He stopped the car and opened the phone booth. Hey Kagome get up. Let's go, he said grabbing her arm. She pulled back and looked at him. He saw she was shivering, sighed and put his jacket around her. He lifted her up and brought her to his car, why am I doing this?'  
end of chapter.  
Kouga: you made me rape Kagome.  
Kaye: Yep, forgot to say you were kinda the villain.  
Kouga: You made_ me_ rape _Kagome_?_  
_Kaye: Ok I just sent that poor wolf youkai into a state of shock.  
Kouga: And Inuyasha got to SAVE her?  
Kaye: *sweat drops* don't kill me for the suddenness of their whole thing, but I do have this planned out, kinda. I know I don't want them to take 5 chapters to get to this point, but it also can't happen like that. Kagome's pain will lead her to Inuyasha and him to her. So don't get mad for the way this might turn out.  
Kouga: **I RAPED KAGOME!** **YOU** made **ME RAPE HER!** *points to Kaye*  
Kaye: *holds ears* Shit Kouga! It's just a fanfic! Stop being such a baby about it! I love you and only used you because I couldn't see Hojo or Naraku doing that. Well maybe Naraku for sick fun, but he has the others so screw him.  
Kouga: no thanks.  
Kaye: NOT LITERALLY! *slaps Kouga for thinking like Miroku* r&r. I have to punish a certain wolf Youkai.


	4. feeling loved and being loved

Back again with _this_ chapter. I call it _this _chapter because this is where my logic on something is kinda thrown in. Thank you Kiya1821, Sprout, Laura-chan, Nakomina, Jessie K-I, MJ and Ginger storm for reviewing.  
Kiya1821: Yes I am, though I don't know if that was a compliment or not.  
Laura-chan: Thank you. I changed that in the first three chapters and will keep that correction in future chapters.  
Jessie K-I: Don't worry, it'll take sometime but Kouga will get his just deserts, and it will be fine as fresh huckle berries.  
Disclaimer: the day I own Inuyasha will be the day I forgive my parents for not raising me in a more restricted, non liberal environment. Or in other words NEVER!  
  
Chapter 4 -feeling loved and being loved-  
He lifted her up and brought her to his car, why am I doing this?' He sat her down and sighed, starting the car. So are you going to tell me what happened to make you call me in the middle of the night? Or perhaps where we have to go?  
Kagome sighed and nodded, I'll tell you when we get to where ever.  
Where ever? What the hell do you mean, where ever? Where do you live? he demanded.  
Kagome flinched, it doesn't matter. I don't want to go home. Just let me out here.  
Inuyasha stopped the car and grabbed her arm, it's raining in the middle of the fucking night, in downtown Tokyo. Do you know what the fuck could happen to you?  
Yes I do, and it doesn't matter because I just lost my fucking virginity to Kouga against my will! Do you think I give a fuck if it happens again/. Now let go of me! Kagome screamed. Inuyasha only tightened his grip and pulled her over to him.  
Stay here. What do you think will happen to you mentally if you get raped again? It's already starting to take affect with your judgment on yourself. You'll probably end up going do the same path I did. You'll get caught up in all the different escapes and your life will go down the drain.  
What do you know or care? This is the same person who's cutting himself over a person who killed herself last summer! Kagome tried to free his grip.  
She was one of my best friends! And my girlfriend, you don't know shit about what I went through!  
And you know shit what it's like to be raped by someone you thought was your friend! she pulled out of his grip and got out of the car.  
Kagome get back here! Stupid wench, he muttered getting out as well. He ran after her retreating form that he could barely see through the rain, even with his eyesight. He caught u[ to her and grabbed her arm, why the hell did you leave?  
Why the hell do you care? You don't know me?  
He looked into her eyes, I do know you are in pain. Besides if you leave now I won't have anyone to stop me from killing myself. She stopped, I did promise, didn't I?  
He nodded, get in the car Kagome and I'll take you to my house. Kagome weakly got back into his car.  
~I was gonna end it here, but that was way too short, and my logic couldn't play a part. Don't mind this is just nonsense. Keep reading.~  
Inuyasha turned on his light and handed Kagome a towel. She took it, sat down on the ground and looked at Inuyasha, how can I help you?  
Feh, you're the one who needs help.  
Well do you have an idea oh so smart and wise one?  
Sure I know how we can help each other but you'll think I'm a hentai and my logic is screwed up.  
Explain your logic to me. You don't know until you try, Kagome said.  
Promise not to hit me? When she nodded he moved down next to her, took her chin in his fore finger and thumb and brushed his lips against hers. He did it again until she slowly melted into the kiss, her body telling her this was how it was suppose to be touched. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her face. Putting his mouth next to her ear he purred before saying, how did that make you feel?  
Kagome sighed, good, happy.  
Cared for? Beautiful? Wanted? She answered each one with a nod. He took a breathe of her scent, and under the heavy scent of Kouga's actions he noticed her faint arousal, he questioned. Kagome pulled back and looked at Inuyasha in shock, I can tell if you're lying, he muttered caressing her cheek softly, you don't need to worry. I won't force you.  
Kagome nodded, then nodded again. She finally found her voice, why does that matter though?  
As you learned, sex doesn't have to be about love. It can be for release, pleasure, healing, he said not moving from the spot next to her, sex can make you feel loved, wanted, without the commitment of being _in_ love. It could heal us both.  
But I don't even know you, Kagome said shocked. He smiled again, I'm happy you're not a slut. Had you stereotyped for a second. He sighed at her glare and continued, that's the beauty of this type of healing. Emotions don't need to be involved. So it's not friend's with benefits. We don't fall in love, become friends, nothing. SO we have nothing to fight about. It's less harmful than picking up a bottle for each problem or cutting yourself.  
Kagome shock her head, what about pregnancy, STDs? I mean not everytime one of us gets down will we have a condom. He almost laughed at her insecurities if they weren't for a reason. Human worries. I didn't want to tell you, but I'm a hanyou. Until I chose a mate I can't get you pregnant. I can't diseases, so you have no worries. I know that's not true, but for this story it is. I don't need to take into account a baby being born. Kagome nodded and pointed to his ears, that would explain the ears. He had to laugh, hai, it does explain the ears. Do you want to? You can pull out anytime.  
Kagome looked at him, no emotions and I can get out of it right, he nodded, sure, demo if it doesn't work I'm out.  
He nodded before lifting her chin back up to capture them again. He picked her up and laid on the bed. He moved his lips slowly down her throat, surprised she was responsive and open even after what had happened. He smiled as she arched subconsciously and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her wrists down as he took off his shirt, shocking her with his nice chest.  
And soon the dance of healing began, vanishing the scars on both hanyou and human. Love played no part, as both swore it out of their hearts. Only the pleasure remained as both eyes dried of unshed tears.  
The morning would come deprived of the effects of the rain and the storm the night before, as both pained people slept deep for once.  
End chapter  
Kaye: And that's what happens when you write that when the rest of the class is listening to Romeo and Juliet. No that was not the lemon. Lemon, to me, just didn't seem to flow, or fit the mood that I was trying to set. It just didn't belong there. *notices Shippo looking over her shoulder reading what she has written. She quickly covers the kitsunes' eyes* No, no Shippo you're a bit too young for this chapter.  
Shippo: Why? I know what's going on.  
Kaye: you do? notice I'm not shocked or appalled, just curious  
Shippo: Yup. Miroku told me all about it.  
Kaye: great now I'll have a hentai kitsune to worry about and not just a hentai houshi. *to Shippo* couldn't you have asked Myouga or Inuyasha to tell you about the facts of life?  
Shippo: nope.  
Kaye: Excuse me, I need to kill a certain Buddhist monk. R&R, but no flames. *exits demo leaves computer conveniently on.*  
Shippo: *looks at audience with an evil grin* Miroku didn't really tell me about that. I knew from birth, I just thought he deserved to be beaten for being a lecher.


	5. Kikyo's letter

This chapter just would not come together. I just could not it to flow. See I'm not making any sense!   
Thank you MJ, Jessie K-I, Laura-chan, Jace, Bubbles Zeh Wulf, Kiya1821 from reviewing chapter 4.  
Sprout: I lied, the whole story of Kikyo is coming out in this chapter, well most of it.   
Zeh Wulf: Yes I will string you along, except no filler chapters. None, I refuse to not write anything not involving the plot. Inu: what are you doing now? Kaye: Thanking ppl. And yes they can walk away but will they want to? *arches eyebrow in an attempt to seem devious*  
Ok without futher interuption her is the chapter.  
Inu: then what the hell are you doing now?  
Kaye: Stalling, but not anymore. Seriously just read the chapter.  
Inu: who the hell reads this part Anyway?  
Kaye: *Raises hand* that's why I write it as well.  
Chapter 5 -Kikyo's letter-  
Kagomes' eyes opened to the light pouring in through the window of the room. She turned to see Inuyasha still asleep. She sighed and rolled out of bed and onto the carpet. She pulled on her clothes and walked to his door, where she was stopped by a voice, where you going?  
Home. My mom's probably worried sick about me.  
Thought you didn't want to go home, he commented arching an eyebrow.  
Last night I dunno but it made me feel like I should appreciate my family more.  
I get you, he rolled onto his back, I've been a bastard to my friends, and Sesshomaru. I should apologize. You want a ride though? My house is practically all the way deep down town. Right near the school.  
Kagome smiled slightly, I thought we weren't friends.  
So it's just a friendly gesture. You want a ride or should I call your mom and tell her you spent the night at some strange boy's house?  
Fine but only this once. Inuyahsa smirked slightly as he started to get dressed, I suppose that means that this will happen again?  
Kagome sighed again, damn i make my characters sigh a lot your logic worked. I get the weirdest times to become depressed though. Inuyasha walked next to her and opened the door to see someone fall into the room.  
MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Inuyasha picked up the poor hentai and started bopping his head. A smaller boy with red hair popped his head in and smiled.  
Hi I'm Shippo. Whatever you did I'm happy you did it. Yash hasn't beaten up Miroku in so long. I think Miroku was missing it. Kagome had to smile at the boy's seeming innocence, hi I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure to me you. she noticed the little boy was looking at her weirdly,   
Oh nothing, just if you pulled up your hair you'd kinda look like Kikyo. I mean she did have different eyes. Kagome blinked and then smiled, well she seemed like a nice person.  
Shippo nodded and looked over at the beaten Miroku and Inuyasha flexing his wrists, Kagome you still want that ride? These two will be coming along.  
Kagome nodded, noting the stare she was getting from Miroku. Shippo noticed Kagome's uneasiness, don't worry, Miroku is just a hentai. You just have to slap him if he tries anything.  
Um, what would he try? Kagome asked, her fear rising slightly, the healing losing it's touch. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, dumbass I need to talk to you, outside.  
He dragged Miroku downstairs and into the living room. Shippo and Kagome followed and went to Miroku's waiting car. Inuyasha dropped Miroku and glared hard at him, yes Inuyasha? That was quite a beautiful woman you had in your room. I wonder what.  
Miroku, shut up, Inuyasha said in a calm tone. That shut Miroku's trap, I'm not telling you anything. I will tell you if you don't respect Kagome until she's comfortable with I swear to Kami Miroku I will kill you.  
Can I ask her to bare my child? Inuyasha's glare answered him, is she your girlfriend?  
No, she's not now let's go, Inuyasha said going out to Miroku's car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Here you go Ms. Kagome, Miroku said in a mock accent. Kagome stepped out of the car before looking back at Inuyasha, call me if you start to feel bad. And you me, if you get in trouble. Kagome nodded before running up the stairs.  
Mom! Souta! I'm home! Kagome yelled going into her kitchen. She rounded the corner and saw Hikari watching the morning news.  
I wondered when you'd come back. Do you have any idea how much you scared me? I was up all night wondering when the hell you would show up either drunk or in a body bag! Didn't you even think to call?  
Kagome shuttered the remaining feelings of last nights therapy' shattered with the screech of her mother. She insistently forgot who Hikari was and scolded the woman, yes I thought to call, but then I remembered that you never gave a shit about me since dad died. All you care about is Souta and your own pity. You never once asked me if I felt alright, or if I wanted to talk about it! NO! It was always, Kagome don't do that! Or Kagome don't stay out too late! I'm sick of it!  
Hikari fumed with rage at the teen who use to be so kind and caring, go to your room, was what she whispered.  
What? What kind of punishment is that?  
Do it! GO there and don't come out till I tell you to. If you don't I'll make damn sure you never see this house again.  
So you're finally threatening to kick me out? Well praise Kami it's about time, Kagome said before going up to her room.   
She threw herself on the bed and pushed her head into the pillow, I seriously need to call someone. Sango why did you have to leave?' A part of her brain whispered into her mind that she could call Inuyasha. NO! I will not resort to being a common whore just to get rid of my problems. Inuyasha will come to me and only then will I accept to sleep with him. Beside, Kagome sighed, it seems to be healing him a lot more than it is me. He has people who care about him, I only have those that tear the feelings of love I get from him to shreds.  
She laid herself back down and breathed out a sigh, I miss you daddy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha jumped out of Miroku's car feeling happier than he ever had before. He ran inside to find Sesshomaru and Rin eating dinner in the kitchen, Hey you two, can't eat too tired, he said before bounding up the stairs. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other disbelieving what they had just seen.  
Rin, was that just my brother running up those stairs with a sort of smile on his face? Sesshomaru asked disbelieving that his brother might be better now. Rin merely nodded not taking her eyes off the stairs, not two days ago Inuyasha would sulk up.  
In his room he went to his desk and turned on his computer to work on his site yet again. He had been making a joke site with Miroku at the start of sophomore year and they almost had it set up before, well, before Inuyasha seemed to give up on life. He pulled up the document before noticing the envelope that sat next to his computer.  
He tried to avoid it, knowing what it held, and knew it would bring his mood back down but somehow he needed to read it yet again to feel better. No! I refuse to read that letter! If I do it will result in me making a new scar, one I don't need right now. Besides I don't want to use that girl again. Last night we both needed that, tonight I refuse to call her.'  
Inuyasha continued to work on the site but couldn't avoid the letter staring him in the face. He shut off the computer and grabbed the letter before walking to his bed in a huff. He opened the top part and slowly removed the white paper with red ink. He unfolded it and slowly began to read.  
_Dear Inuyasha; I suppose this will be a little disappointing to you, it's disappointing to me as well. My reasoning may to you seem insignificant. I can actually picture you berating me for even questioning this, but it is for the best. After Kaede's death I realized that no one near to me will stay. You will all soon disappear. I feel as if you are slipping through my finger tips and it is so frustrating that I just wish you could understand. First it was Kagome, then mother giving birth to Kaede. Now her too. All too soon it will be father. What reason do I have to live if they are all gone. Your friendship along Shippo and Miroku could not replace that ever. I count the days until father decides life is not worth it and picks up the knife and just dies. You would abandon me, as my only friend did when mother died.  
I'm in three classes with Kagome and not once does she smile in my direction, never once say hello to me. After she promised me that she would always care. She called herself my best friend. Even went as far to call herself my sister, but no it was a lie. I curse that name now. I know it is ironic, after how many times I have protected her name from tarnish, but I do. I curse it. As I wish I could curse your's. I wished for so long to be more than your best friend Yash, so much more. I wished to possibly be considered your girlfriend. That was not a possibility though. My fear of rejection stopped me so many times from telling you the truth.  
But here it is, I love you Yash. I love you not as a friend but deeper. As a girlfriend loves her boyfriend. I needed you to know that, and even though I love you I have to let you go. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this a secret until these last few minutes, but I was afraid. I pray you will not mourn for long over my death. These feelings weren't meant to be, please find who you're meant to be with and make her happy, that is my last wish for you, as your best friend. That you be happy. I love you Yash, good bye. - Your best friend Kikyo._  
But I did love you Kikyo. I still do. I always told everyone you were my girlfriend. That's what I still tell everyone. Why did you have to be so selfish to keep that inside? Sessho and I would have gladly taken you in. Rin always said it was possible. That was such a selfish decision, Inuyasha said wiping the tears that threatened to fall, I was part of why you died. I blame it all on Kagome and your selfishness to not face the next day, but I was part of the problem. I will not stop mourning Kikyo. No matter what you say I will not, can not, love someone else. They would be taking the place of you, he folded the letter back up and put it back into it's envelope. He noticed his claws had seemed to sharpen a tad and pulled them into the light.   
The last cut had started to heal and the scab was disappearing. Inuyasha bit his lip before sinking his claw down into the skin; as an act of punishment not an act of death as he had done so much before. Punishment for not being able to see Kikyo's affections sooner, and for putting the blame on someone besides himself. He pulled his claw back and held back the crack in his throat as he watched the blood start to flow. The clock struck 10:00 and he pulled his claw out, the state of punishment leaving his mind.  
Kagome. I need to talk to Kagome. I swear to Kami that I will not sleep with her, just need to talk. I am loved, cared for. Miroku and Shippo were both smiling today, real smiles. I just... need to stop this. I just need to get this off my chest.' He knew it was all a lie though. All a lie, he couldn't tell anyone about that letter. No one knew that Kikyo loved him back, no one knew. He never told Miroku or Shippo and he would **not** tell someone he only met a week ago.  
Moushi, moushi, Kag here, Kagome answered.  
Hey it's Inuyasha. I need you, he choked out, surprised he was so close to tears.  
Sure Inuyasha. I'll be there in 10 minutes, Kagome said before hanging up.  
She just is coming? She must be feeling bad or something, she sounded kinda anxious. I'm not sleeping with her, no way, no how. I love Kikyo, I love her. That's why emotions aren't being involved. This is just healing. If Kagome doesn't need it than neither do I.'  
All this was said in vain. When Kagome arrived the healing started again, for the second time that day.  
End chapter  
Kaye: Holy shiznick. That was 6 pages. Miroku see I wrote 6 pages, 6!  
Miroku: Yes 6 I see 6. I see 6 computers, 6 everything. For the 6 times you and Sango and Kagome hit me in the head for nothing.  
Kaye: So I was tricked by a fox. Big deal happens all the time.   
Miroku: Um Ms. Kaye?  
Kaye: Hai Miroku?  
Miroku: Well do I get to meet Sango in this story?  
Kaye: So you can grope her no doubt. I'd rather be felt up by you.  
Miroku: That can be arranged. *starts to reach towards Kaye's*  
KAye: Watch that hand Miroku, my friend Abby knows a few veins in that hand that will still make it move but you won't have any feeling, which will ruin all groping fun you get.  
Miroku: Aye Ms. Kaye I'll watch that hand, *mutters* she sure likes picking on me.  
Kaye: That's because you can't do anything back, even if you are the anti-monk. R&R no flames, you know standard things. Watch it lecher or else you'll lose that hand.  



	6. Why won't you talk to me?

I'm updating, I finally got this chapter to corruporate with me. They words don't like me. Thank you Naheta, Pinky-cat, Dragon Tamer, Inasane Kawaii Shippo-cha, Jessie K-I and Little Birdie for reviewing.  
  
Naheta: See I'm spacing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own **Inuyasha**. I'm kinda like the guy from the Fairly odd parents. I don't own that either.  
  
Chapter 6 -Why won't you talk to me-  
Kagome rolled onto the carpet of the living room and got up muttering about how nothing was on the t.v. She walked into the kitchen when she heard the phone in her room ring, moushi, moushi? she asked when she reached it.  
  
Kag! It's me Sango. Wanna do something?  
  
Sango?! Wait weren't you suppose to be in America?  
  
Plans change. Especially when me and Kohaku busted out of there.  
  
So in other words you to got kicked out? Kagome asked shaking her head.  
  
Sango answered, so do you wanna?  
  
Kagome looked at the clock, sure it's only 2:00.  
  
What you have a curfew now? I heard the party was crazy but wow. Kagome has a curfew? That's something I wouldn't have expected.  
  
Sango! Hello this is _me_ we are talking about. I don't have a curfew, I have something to do, Kagome scolded over the phone.  
  
Alright, Alright! I'm sorry, hey what do you have to do?  
  
Um, well that's kinda private, Kagome whispered.  
  
Ok fine don't tell your best friend. I understand, Sango said, pretending to cry, anyhow, where do you want to meet?  
  
Um how about at the mall. The outdoor one. It's a nice day out.  
  
Ok! Meet you there, Sango said before hanging up.  
~~~~~~  
Sango and Kagome got to the mall and started to shop around. They broke for a snack at 4:00 and got a smoothie, sitting down at a cafe. I love that shirt you bought Sango, Kagome said referring to the red and black tank top Sango was looking at.  
  
Fine then you can have it. I think it was a massive mistake, Sango said handing the shirt over. She looked up and smiled, Hey look it's Kouga, Yura and Naraku! Hey you guys over here, Sango said waving madly to get their attention.  
  
Yura ran over to them, sitting down and immediately gushing about what a blast Kouga's party had been. Sango nodded and chuckled, commenting about the clothes certain people wore. Kouga and Naraku approached more slowly before sitting down as well. Kouga sat behaved for a minute before taking Kagome's hand and trying to pull her onto his lap.  
  
Kagome shrieked and pulled away, knocking her chair back and falling on her butt, don't touch me Kouga! He's acting as though 1 1/2 weeks ago didn't happen,' Kagome thought frightfully.  
  
Kouga grabbed her wrist in an attempt to pull her back into her chair. She again pulled away and got up by herself, Kag, is that anyway to say hello? It's only me, you know, Kouga. I'm your friend, He pulled her into a hug and buried his nose into her neck before pulling it back out again. She smells like that, that inu-hanyou. _Inuyasha_. Why would she be with him? His scent covers her. Has he! Damn!' He looked at Kagome accusingly and growled deep in his throat. I had her first, she's my toy. Why the hell is she bedding with a damn inu-hanyou? If she wanted some she could have come back to me! She knows I would gladly help her ails.'  
  
Kagome pulled out of his grip and looked at his face, remembering the words he had told her as a tribute to their _friendship_. Oh no! He smells Inuyasha! He's gonna flip!' part of her brain spoke, the other side was skeptical, why should he? It's not like he's your boyfriend. He was the one to rape you,' her brain couldn't finish arguing because she was suddenly being backed into the wall. Kagome looked around frantic, no one was paying attention to the way he was approaching her!  
  
Kouga lost all rational thought when the scent of that inu-hanyou reached his nostrils. His eyes turned red for what he lusted for and he quickly had Kagome pinned to the wall. He lowered his head and showed his fangs to indicate what he was going to do. He was going to mark his bitch, his toy, right now, right here. Nothing could stop him.  
  
Kagome looked terrified at the enraged Kouga. She felt his arms brace at either side of her head and show his fangs. She made a pitiful whimper as she braced herself for the bite. Her eyes opened at weight placed on her chest and saw an unconscious Kouga. She pushed him off and ran into Sango, what happened?'  
  
Kag, what happened? Sango voiced her thought.  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga and shock her head, I don't know. Sango put her arm around Kagome protectively as Naraku glided passed them before picking Kouga up over his shoulder and leaving without uttering a signal word.  
  
Sango suddenly pulled Kagome out to an arms length and studied her, Kag why did Kouga do that? I know he's a youkai, but he never did that before. What happened?  
  
Kagome turned her head, nothing, it's just nothing. Don't worry yourself.  
  
Don't worry myself. My best friend almost got eaten alive! By her crush no less!  
  
Kagome suddenly flipped out, I DON'T LIKE THAT BASTARD! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME I HOPE HE BURNS ALIVE! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT I'M GONNA KISS THEM SENSELESS!  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with hard eyes, what did he do? When she was answered by silence she continued, answer me! Kagome! Why do you hope he burns alive? You were head over heals for him when I left. What did he do?  
  
Nothing that you need to know about Sango! Just leave me alone about it, Kagome turned and walked off leaving a stunned Sango. Before she turned the corner she caught sight of silver hair and a red shirt, Inuyasha.'  
  
Sango caught up to Kagome eventually and they walked in silence before reaching Kagome's house. Sango broke the silence finally, I'm sorry for prodding you. I just want to know why you, why you won't tell me. I thought we never kept secrets. I feel like I'm missing something big between Kouga and you and it's scaring me. You don't have to tell me, but when your ready tell me, please.  
  
Sango, I'm not going to any parties this summer. I'd rather just lay around ok. Make up excuses for me, alright? Kagome said before running up to her house, again leaving a stunned Sango.  
~~~~~~~  
Kouga woke up on Naraku's shoulder a few miles outside of the mall. He was put on both feet and walked in silence with his companion before trying to get answers, did you smell it?  
  
What the scent of the person who punched you? I have two clues. A fox demon or a hanyou.  
  
It was the hanyou. I just want to know why, Kouga said looking ahead.  
  
You were about the mark a girl, without her consent. I did also smelled him on her.  
  
Don't remind me Naraku. His scent was all over her. He had bedded her a couple of times, Kouga said growling.  
  
Naraku chuckled causing Kouga to shiver in fear, a inu right? The better question is why he would stop you from claiming her, when he has bedded her and not claimed her.  
  
Because he's a pussy! He's afraid to claim her! He'll admire her from afar.  
  
Not to far if he has her willing. His scent isn't too old. He knew you raped her.  
  
It was not rape! Kagome wanted it! She just didn't consent to it, she will though. Kouga cut in.  
  
Why not forget the girl? He has not claimed her, this is not for mating. Let him have his way with your bitch, don't bother her this summer. She will come back, all bitches do. When she gets tired she'll come back alright, Naraku said calmly.  
  
How do you know he won't claim her? He punched me because, Naraku held up his and shot Kouga a glare. Do you trust me? I know how inu-youkai work. He hasn't claimed her, he won't. Leave them be this summer, let him bed her, when she is yours you can make up for this summer, and make her pay for denying you, and screwing a hanyou.  
  
You're one to talk, Kouga muttered.  
  
What was that? I can't help that my father was human. I killed him anyway. Now can we please either get off this topic, and the topic of your bitch or not talk at all?  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome looked back at where Sango had just left and ran back to the street. She would visit Inuyasha tonight to thank him. She knew he was the one to knock out Kouga. She walked into the park admiring the colors and trying to clear her mind.  
  
Not far above, in the trees lay a sleeping hanyou. His ears twitched as footsteps passed under him and settled on the ground below. He looked down and smiled at seeing the person he protected today well, and not downing another bottle to get rid of her problem. He rolled off the branch to land silently on her side, hey Kagome, he whispered in her ear.  
  
He was met with a slap and then a gasp, O Kami, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Are you ok? Inuyasha got up and rubbed the sting mark.  
  
Damn wench. That hurt, why didn't you just slap Kouga? That would have set him straight.  
  
Kagome blushed with embarrassment and looked at her hands, actually I was too afraid. A whisper behind my ear, when I can't see the person's eyes doesn't scare me. When you look into Kougas' eyes, it sends fear down your spine.  
  
Humans, feh. Always needing saving, Inuyasha muttered looking away.  
  
Thank you, for knocking him out, Kagome said.  
  
So you knew it was me? Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. When she nodded he sighed, it's nothing special. I could smell your fear, I would have done the same if it was someone I didn't know. Being mated unwillingly is a pain in your ass. He could take you anytime he wanted. Besides I figured I probably caused him to go crazy, right? he asked looking at her.  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up brushing off her shorts before turning to leave, Goodnight Inuyasha.  
  
Night Kagome, though it's only 5:30, Inuyasha commented.  
  
Well I want to go home. Call me if you need me, Kagome gave her usually leaving line before running off.  
  
Same with you! Inuyasha shouted, knowing that she wouldn't. She never did, yet when he wanted to she came over. What's going on inside of that wench's head?'  
  
end chapter  
  
Kaye: And another chapter done!  
Sango: Inuyasha is acting like himself again. Though knowing him he would be blushing when he spoke to her.  
Kaye: *shrugs* why should he? He thinks of her as a friend. A friend he sleeps with, but a friend. Or a girl he protects. He doesn't have deep feelings for her.  
Sango: yet. That is the big word, yet. Such a powerful word.  
Kaye: Nothing much to say except r&r, no flames. You know nothing new.  
Sango: nothing mean to say to me?  
Kaye: No, I bashed Miroku in the last two chapters, I'll give you guys a break. But next chappie oh you'll get your just deserts.  



	7. I'm not healing

Holy crap! Finals are annoying! I can't even use my comp as much as I want! Besides that I needed one part not to sound like they were harboring love for each other, cause they don't.  
  
I'd like to thank Little Birdie, crispy muffin, kiya1821, Jace, Kiomi, Jessie K-I and Rin Kawaii for reviewing.  
  
Jessie K-I: well the first time he kicks the crap out of Kouga will be next chapter, but you didn't hear that from me.  
  
Chapter 7 -I'm not healing-  
Inuyasha held the petite girl close to his chest, thinking if he held her any other way she would break, you know I won't break.  
  
Hai, demo it's more to stop nightmares and bad thoughts.  
  
A simple hug can't stop my pain, Kagome muttered, knowing all too well the inu-hanyou could hear her. It had been two weeks since he had saved her from Kouga's wrath, three since they started sleeping in this strange arragnment they had. Every morning afterwards, Inuyasha would feel abit better, go out with Miroku and Shippo, eat dinner with his family and then call two three days later when depression would set in again.  
  
Kagome knew that soon this arrangment would stop though. The calls came less frequently and the scars that once adorned his wrists were gone. For her though, the scars just got deeper and her drinking heavier. She would wake up happy with the protection wrapped around her, but then she would come home. Her mother's tounge whipping out advice and worry twisted with vemon Kagome never knew was possible for humans.  
  
She also knew once school started and parties were unavoidable she would be in over her head, with no way out. The problem rested in her though, she didn't want to keep drinking, or being down on herself, but the hate and negetivaty bound to her in an unavoidable ritual. If it stopped now she would be torn apart by the withdrawl.  
  
In the first week her will not to call was held steel with the mantra, it's just to help him, it's just to help him.' As her mother got stricter and her drinking got heavier that didn't work. She knew she had a problem, one that Inuyasha's logic couldn't fix, nor therapy could cure. She needed something more...  
  
her thoughts were broke, what did you mean by that?  
  
Kagome said going to the door. She was stopped by a clawed hand on her wrist.  
  
Why don't you ever call, yet when I need you, you come with no quarrel?  
  
I want to help you. I have no problems, Kagome said trying to tug her wrist away.  
  
Liar. I could've smelled the achol on you even if I wasn't youkai. You just need to admit to yourself that you have.  
  
I have! I've admitted that I am not loved by anyone and that no matter how hard either of us try, I will never feel better! Kagome said pulling her free. why am I reminded of the car scence?  
  
But you are, Inuyasha said pushing her back into the door, your mother, your brother and your father all love you. Why do you think other wise? Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled her knee up to hit him in the gut. Inuyasha grabbed it before it hit, don't think of fighting me. Now talk.  
  
My mother berates me every second she can. Calls me a disgrace to the family. Souta's a brat and doesn't even notice anyone but himself, Kagome said looking Inuyasha steady in the eye. And your father? he asked.  
  
Kagome's head dropped and she closed her eyes, shedding no tears, he's dead, she muttered. Inuyasha's youkai senses barely picked it up. He let her go from the door and took a step back, he said before sitting next to the girl who was slupped over her knees, do you, do you want to talk about it? It's what has been killing you inside, ne?  
  
Kagome nodded, no I don't want to burden you, she was stopped with his hand on her shoulder, you helped me. Tell me why you're like this. It's the least I can do.  
  
My dad died. That's all, Kagome sniffed. No that's not all. Why when I look at you do I see all this pain? Would your father want to see you look like this? Torn apart by what he could not prevent?  
  
He could have prevented it! He didn't have to go out to that faculty party. He didn't have to have more than one drink of wine. He could have called home. Hearing that he was drunk instead of dead would be a lot better, Kagome was now crying with her head on his shoulder.   
  
He softly stroked her hair, wishing she would stop crying. Kagome picked up her head, when he died mom stopped caring. She worried about Souta and her own grief, but she expected me to get over it alone. My father had just died, and I loved him so much, but she didn't care! She just yelled at me. I soon just stopped caring and drank myself into unconsiouness. I woke up the next morning with a major hang over but it didn't matter, never did. I forgot my pain. That's how I've woken up for awhile, that is until this started happening, she sniffed again, her tears turing into dry sobs, I miss him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stroke her hair, I bet you do Kagome. A knock came to the door, go away Sesshomaru. Tell Mirkou and Shippo I can't go out today.  
  
Sesshomaru almost laughed (scary thought in it's self) in his head, he had smelled the human girl his half brother bed with a couple times a week. He wondered why his brother had not introduced her yet. As he turned he smelt the scent of tears and liquor. The liquor was nothing new, having smelt it over the last three weeks, around the time the girl scent came around along with a wolf youkai. He trusted his brother though, so he would let him be.  
  
Why don't you just go to your friends? Don't bother with me, Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome you helped me these last three weeks, let me help you.  
  
She rolled her eyes, Inuyasha what are you gonna do, use that logic, it won't work, it hasn't worked! I thought it did but with my mother tearing the good feelings I have to shreads in mere seconds after I feel comfortable in my own skin, it's not worth it!  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked down at her, who said I was going to do that? Listen I may feel better now but what about in two three days? And you, what if one day you actually kill yourself with drinking? Right now I just wanted to show you that people care. Miroku and Shippo are great guys. Sure Miroku's a hentai, but he has the best intension at heart. You need to blend with new crowds. Get to know new people. I am offering you this chance.  
  
And what about when we get back to sex? We'd become friends Inuyasha! If I were to meld and hang out with you guys, I would befriend you! I'm afraid to do that! I befriended Kouga, I thought he was the kindest person in the world, but no he's the one to rape me. The one who promised to protect me from that harm, did it to me himself. Miroku and Shippo, I'll hang out with them, and yes I'm sure they're great guys, but if I became friends with them I again become friends with you! Kagome said rising up.  
  
I would never do that Kagome! And you know that! I understand your fear of befriending me but, he was cut off.  
  
No you don't. You don't seem to comprehend that what are deal was, was that no emotions got involved.  
  
And I'm not trying to involve them Kagome! I'm trying to make this work out for both of us. You need this just as much as I do, the only problem is the fact, that all your friends, aren't good friends!  
  
I hate you!  
  
Then back out, Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
I can't, she muttered. Inuyasha gave her a cocky grin until she slapped him, I'm only not pulling out because you still need this.  
  
Whore, slut! If that's your only reasoning I'll start fucking paying you. This only works if you need it too. If you don't then I won't bother to call anymore.  
  
And what, let yourself become suicidly again? You're all better! You don't need this anymore! Your words are just complete bull shit! Kagome yelled pointing a finger at him.  
  
Inuyasha pinned her against the door, no one but me will hear you Kagome, you need this. You have a problem. You told me in cryptic phrases just moments ago. You don't need to worry, I only keep you around to help myself.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down, the same is true with you. Your only here to make me feel better. She looked at him slightly, do you think I could call my friend Sango? If I come with you and your friends?  
  
Inuyasha nodded and handed her the phone, as she dialed the number to get ahold of her childhood friend. When Kagome told Sango about the plan to hang out, she reluctantly agreed to it seeing it was the only time she would see Kagome. After Inuyasha called Miroku and Shippo, apoligized in his own way, both of them headed out to the outdoor mall.  
  
Ms. Kagome, Inuyasha, what a joy it is for you two to take time out of your busy schedule and visit us common folk, Miroku said from the table he sat at, Shippo disappeared to find a drink.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, you mean so that way he wouldn't see you get slapped by yet another girl?  
  
Kagome was looking around for a sign of Sango when she saw the girl looking around wearily, hey Sango! Over here. Sango smiled and ran up to Kagome until she noticed Miroku. Sango this Inuyasha and this is, Kagome was cut off by Miroku taking Sango's hand with one of his own and the other going around to back end.  
  
I knew you could not resist the seperation, my lady. He was answered with a slap and a scram of   
  
Sango looked at Kagome then and smiled, so these are your friends? she stuck out her hand for Inuyasha to shake when Shippo came back.  
  
Miroku actually got a girl to stay? I can't believe it, he sighed shaking his head.  
  
WHAT!!! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR MIROKU! I KNOW KAGOME AND SHE INVITED ME! Sango screamed at the fox demon, unknowing who he was.  
  
Ok good. I thought I'd lost my bet that Miroku could get a girl to go out with him seriously with his method of it.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, Kagome I think they'll get along just fine. She had to nod in agreement as the five started going around the place.  
  
Half the time spent laughing at Miroku's misfortune with hitting on every girl, well every hot girl, he saw; the other getting to know Shippo and becoming very fond of the boy, Kagome had to admit she had never genuinnly smiled this much since before her father died.  
  
Sango finally asked that fateful question, one that Miroku had a slightly perverted edge to, so how did you and Kag met? You seem pretty relaxed around each other.  
  
Yeah well you know sleeping with him/her everyother night makes it pretty hard not to relax,' both thought before Kagome responded, At a resturant when I got stood up by Yura and Sakura.  
  
Sango had to nod while Inuyasha leaned back, it's the truth. Kagome said that she didn't want Sango finding out why she hates Kouga, just that she does.'  
  
Why my dear Sango, the first time I met with Kagome I found her and Inuyasha in quite a, he couldn't finish his thought before Inuyasha had bashed his head and now glared daggers into Shippo, daring him to say where Kagome was when they first were introduced.  
  
Sango looked suspisously at Kagome who had a small blush on her cheeks, but let it pass, betting on getting it out of Miroku later, even though the thought made her cringe. She noticed that the others had stopped and Iuyasha and Kagome were talking quietly slightly away from Miroku and Shippo. She watched Inuyasha nod and drag Miroku and Shippo off. Looking at Kagome with questioning eyes the girl smiled and walked on ahead.  
  
Come on Sango, we're meeting up with them in about five minutes. You _can_ live without Miroku's antics for that long, ne? Kagome asked teasingly. Sango hmped and ran ahead to catch up with her friend.  
  
They walked for about a minute when Kagome thought she heard something. She turned around and saw nothing. Shaking her head she started her pace again, slightly behind Sango because of her brief stop.  
  
She froze then, not having taken two or three steps, at the ice touch on her shoulder. She suddenly wished she hadn't asked Inuyasha to make sure Miroku or Shippo wouldn't tell Sango that they meet her in his room, at about 8:00 in the morning.   
  
Kag, what's the matter? Sango asked noticing her friend wasn't beside her. Looking behing her she froze at the sight infront of her. Kagome stood rigid before whispering the one word coming to mind, as the mouth attached to her neck, soothing it for the inevitably mark,   
  
End chapter  
  
Sango: Did I ever say you were evil?  
Kaye: Come on you know who it is. Please. The only thing I didn't do was say his name.  
Sango: Why won't Kagome tell me what Kouga did?  
Kaye: Hm, let's see how does this sound, Sango the night of Kouga's party he raped me, i called Inuyasha and then slept with him,'? I dunno, I juust don't see it working.  
Sango: Will you update it soon?  
Kaye: I'll try. I mean sure. R&R no flames though. And I'm sorry to anyone who wanted longer chapters, I tried, but I thought it was a good place to leave. I'll try really hard to make them longer if you don't think this is long enough, I promise.


	8. Protect the innocent

Guess I have to update with everyone telling me to update soon, so here is the next chapter, and just to tell you don't think Inuyasha's the only one kicking Kouga's butt, he's disobeying someone else as well. Oh by the way as a warning for empathic people, uh just lose it cause if you feel bad for Kouga just remember chapter 3.  
Thank you Dragon of the darkness flame, Leomae108, Pinky-cat, Kiya 1821, Jessie K-I, Kamalakali, miko, atlas-86, KALTHI389 and splotch-chan for reviewing.  
  
Pinky-cat: I'll explain it to you if you tell me what you don't understand.  
  
Jessie K-I: Down girl, in and out, breathe! Yes it's Kouga! Wait I didn't say that! I'm not in **my** right state of mind! I just got out of school! You think your in a giggle fit! Just read! Don't mind me!  
  
Kamalakali: I stopped writing that's how but damn, you should know I can't resist puppy dog eyes. Fine! Here's your next chapter!  
Chapter 8 -Protect the innocent-  
  
Kagome stood rigid before whispering the one word coming to mind, as the mouth attached to her neck, soothing it for the inevitably mark,   
  
Call for that pathetic lover of yours, he can't hear you, Kouga whispered taking his lips off her neck for a moment.  
  
Kouga let go of Kagome! Sango called running towards them. Kouga caught Sango's shirt, tossing her over his head.  
  
Kagome cried before Kouga's lips crunched over hers. She tried to struggle against the tight embrace his arms provided him.  
  
Sango had already started in a run towards Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha. Up ahead she saw Shippo and Miroku but no Inuyasha, you guys... Kouga... Kagome... rape, she breathed out.  
  
We know. Yash smelled Kouga then Kagome's fear. He's up ahead, Miroku answered taking Sango's arm and pulling her along with him.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kouga pin Kagome against a wall to a store, raping her mouth and groping her, tears spilling down her cheeks noticeably. What made his blood boil though was that nobody cared, nobody noticed, stupid fucks, Inuyasha growled before jumping down and running up behind Kouga.  
  
He reached his hand out and took Kouga's throat in his grip. Lifting Kouga away from the wall he flung him into a building on the other side of the street. HIs back was turned so he didn't notice Kagome slide down to her butt and pull her knees up.  
  
He stalked over to Kouga and picked him up above his head. He punched Kouga's face before kicking his side, letting Kouga fall to the ground.  
  
Not one to be out done Kouga raised up again and tried to slide into a stance of attack. He tripped on his own two feet with Inuyasha looking down on him.  
  
DOn't bother Kagome again. She doesn't want you wolf, he growled flexing his claws. Kouga couldn't answer so Inuyasha continued, if I hear you've bothered her again, nothing will stop me from killing you. Inuyasha turned heel after kicking Kouga in the ribs once more for good measure.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo had reached Kagome in time to hear Inuyasha's growl and demand. Kagome pulled herself tighter into her own world, as the people around her seemed to demand more. What happened? Why's he attack you? Are you alright?  
  
Leave her alone, she heard someone mutter. Looking up she saw someone she knew she could trust, she cried wrapping her arms around him, I knew you'd come.  
  
Inuyasha returned the hug before picking her up and jumping away roof top to roof top back to her home.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared in shock at Inuyasha's disappearing form, uh Miroku what just happened?  
  
I don't know, Miroku answered with a squeezing of her behind. He was rewarded with a slap.  
  
How can you think of groping me at a time like this? Sango screamed. The fight was stopped by Shippo's gasp and both turned to see a shocking sight.  
  
Naraku was yet again lifting the unconscious Kouga up onto his shoulder before heading off. Shippo shuddered at the sight of Naraku, Miroku, do you think he will attack Yash?  
  
Miroku shook his head, I don't think so. Naraku was never one to strike first, at least not alone. Hojo or Kouga may go after him, but not Naraku.  
  
Sango stood mute but was pulled out of it when yet another lecherous hand reached her, so you want your hand or not?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Naraku threw Kouga into the wall. The half conscious wolf lulled his head down but made no attempt to rise, didn't I tell you to leave the bitch alone this summer?  
  
She smelled of tears and that hanyou, Kouga muttered not looking up.  
  
So?! Listen you will stay away from her! We have other things to do other things than try to save you from a jealous puppy, Naraku sighed, next time he will pay. You didn't play your cards correctly, so it's blowing up in your face. WOuld you like me to count your mistakes?  
  
You will anyway, Kouga muttered.  
  
Naraku picked Kouga up by the neck and held him against the brick, ungrateful wolf, he slugged Kouga in the jaw, mistake one getting her drunk, he empathized that with a punch, mistake two raping her, he kicked him this time, mistake three letting her run off, again another punch, four getting jealous, Kouga's gut met his foot, five trying to mark her with no consent, another punch cracked Kouga's bruised jaw, six pissing off an inu-youkai by trying to take his claim, Kouga's pelvic was hit, and last, ticking me off by disobeying MY direct orders to leave the bitch alone, the last five words were empathized with a punch in the jaw.  
  
Naraku dropped Kouga to the ground, bleeding from all different places. He flicked his hair back and glared at Hojo who tried to help Kouga up, leave him. Let him drink in his mistakes, before I deal the true punishment. Hojo nodded meekly before following Naraku.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room from the window. She had fallen asleep in his hold he noticed. Looking around stale alcohol hit his nose and he grimaced. Letting her roll out of his arms, he shook his head, locked the door then throwing all the beer away, Kagome how much have you hidden behind these?  
  
Kag is that you? Kag open up, a voice came from behind the door, Kag, mom wants you downstairs now.  
  
Inuyasha paused as the boy walked away going back to Kagome. He brushed her hair out of her face, afraid of waking her up from a pleasant sleep. His eyes caught the marks that were left by Kouga's attempts to mark her.  
  
His eyes flashed red at the thought of someone else touching what was his. He blinked, mine? Kami I'm losing it. She's not mine. Stupid youkai blood, getting all protective.' He finished his light caress of her cheek and slowly moved away from her towards the open window.  
  
She whimpered with the loss of contact, don't go... Inuyasha, she pleaded reaching out her hand without opening her eyes.  
  
He shook his head and caught her wrist flailing in the air. He tsked and sat down drawing her head up, wake up Kagome. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sight of Inuyasha sitting on her bed.  
  
Why'd you wake me? I was getting to the best part, she sighed, you beat up Kouga, my dad came back and Kikyo came back for you. How do you like that huh? she asked looking up with innocent eyes, pretty nice right?  
  
He quirked his eyebrow, yeah sure. Uh your mom's waiting for you downstairs.  
  
Not going. Wait how'd you know? Kagome asked confused.  
  
Your brother called for you, he shrugged, said your mom wanted to see you.  
  
Kagome sighed and hauled herself up, I better go. Call if you need me.  
  
He shook his head, no you call. If anything call, anytime I don't care. He jumped out the window and into the trees before leaping onto the roof.  
  
Kagome didn't even pay attention to where he headed as she walked down the stairs groaning softly. The days events were coming back full blown, causing her to have a headache. Drunk again I suppose, the voice broke her thoughts.  
  
Amazingly not. I haven't had a drink in a day or two, Kagome said looking into the refrigerator.  
  
Don't lie to me missy. The way your holding your head speaks differently, her mother scowled.  
  
Mom, I had a really complicating day, and it really took a lot out of me, Kagome tried to reason.  
  
I bet, where the hell were you? I went up to your room this morning and you were gone. I was worried sick all day. Then Souta hears your door lock but I didn't hear you come through the door. I didn't know what to think. What's going on Kagome, you can talk to me, Hikari said holding Kagome's chin in her palm.  
  
Why do you care? Kagome asked.  
  
Why shouldn't I? I'm your mother, I love you, that's my job, Hikari tried to defend.  
  
So it's a job, a burden. Not something you choose to do. You have to love me! Your forced to love me! Do you hate me that much that you can't even love me on your own free will? Kagome screamed, refusing to let her tears fall.  
  
Honey, it's not like that, not at all. You read to deep into my words. I love you Kagome can't you understand that?   
  
No, I can't understand that you could love me, yet never try and help me when I needed it! When daddy died you never once talked to me about it! When her mother couldn't defend herself Kagome pulled away from her and bounded up the stairs to enter her room. She slammed the door shut and ran to her open window, fully set on jumping.  
  
What the hell are you doing? Inuyasha asked from the roof. Kagome looked up and saw him staring down at her.  
  
I'm going to jump and you can't stop me. Inuyasha scowled and pulled her up onto the roof.  
  
Why? I heard the fight you had with your mother, she loves you Kagome, go apologize, he tried to coax.  
  
No! I refuse, you don't know half the shit I went through!  
  
I can guess. But jumping now would be stupid. Over someone you hate. If you fight with her so much you have to care about her somewhat, or else you wouldn't care what she said, or didn't say. Simple as that.  
  
I'm suppose to take advice on suicide from you? she asked looking at the scars that weren't there, but weren't gone either.  
  
All the more reason. I don't want to die anymore. If you die now, how do you know your life wasn't wasted. Don't die for anyone but yourself Kagome. NOt for your mother, your father, Kouga, no one. If you really hated all of those people that you think you do why do you fight with them? Why waste precious time doing that? he asked stroking her cheek.  
  
What about you and Kouga? You almost killed him today.  
  
He's a youkai Kagome, he won't die so easily. I only fought him because he tried to get at you. No other reason, he tried to mate you against your will.  
  
Kagome leaned her head against his chest, He nodded and squeezed her tighter in his embrace to show he heard her, I... I, need you. Please. Make the pain go away. Make me forget.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly, you need your rest.  
  
Why are you denying me? she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
To heal you need to cope on your own once in awhile. I'll take you to Sango's house. She won't mind will she? he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, that's not the point. I need you, I need this medicine. You can take me there in the morning. I need you please don't deny me, she wrinkled her nose, I know you hate me smelling like Kouga.  
  
He blushed, hai, but his stench makes me retch so anything that smells like him makes me too. A shower can take off his scent.  
  
Kagome kissed him, please Inuyasha. I feel so alone. I need to feel like someone cares about me even just a little.  
  
Shippo cares, Sango cares, hell I'm sure Miroku cares.  
  
Then I'll go sleep with one of them, Kagome threatened.  
  
No you won't, Inuyasha growled.  
  
Give in please. You promised. I'm asking, I never denied you. Help me.  
  
Inuyasha's restraints broke and her took her mouth again in his before picking her up and jumping back to his house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome smiled at the hanyou, you dope, it's 12:00 and you're just getting up?  
  
Shut up! I'm tired.  
  
Kagome giggled, I thought you were taking me to Sango's. You were dead set on it last night. Now spill why?!  
  
No emotions you nut. You were emotional. I might have actually cared about you. And did you just giggle?  
  
I'm touched you keep your promises, Kagome said dramatically before getting on Inuyasha's back, and to answer you, yes I did giggle, got a problem?  
  
He shook his head, I think I know why you were afraid to become close to me. You're too much like someone I might actually enjoy their company.  
  
Was that a confession that the all and mighty Inuyasha might have been wrong? Kagome mock gasped.  
  
Shut up wench or I will drop you, Inuyasha said reminding her of where they were.  
  
There's her apartment.  
  
I know. I can smell her scent from up here.  
  
I'll tell her you were insulting her scent.  
  
he replied landing them on the front steps.  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha inside the building and up to Sango's apartment. She knocked and was greeted by Sango smiling shyly at seeing them, hey Kag, Inuyasha, come in will you.  
  
They entered and explained what had happened last night, minus a few _minor_ details. Sango agreed to let Kagome stay at her home since her father was always away.  
  
I don't expect a call for awhile wench, Inuyasha muttered at the door.  
  
I don't expect to get pressured. I'll only call if I seriously am on the edge of a mental breakdown.  
  
He shrugged, you don't have to be to that extreme, but not every little thing should send you to the phone. We'll check up on each other periodically seeing as Miroku has actually managed to step foot in this place, raising his voice so Sango could hear the last part.  
  
Sango blushed and muttered a, he walked me home.  
  
Whatever Sango, Kagome called behind her. She kissed Inuyasha's cheek and rubbed his ear before shutting the door.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: That will have to satisfy you all until next Friday, cause that's when I can update next. No internet for a week, I won't be able to survive.  
Kag: It's ok. You will. The internet can't take up that much of your life.  
Kaye: you are joking. It's summer, I'm not away doing something yet, I'm either online or writing!  
Kag: Oh I didn't know you were that pathetic.  
Kaye: I can make you go back to Kouga you know.  
Kag: You wouldn't dare. After all you put me through in this chapter alone. Not to mention earlier ones.  
Kaye: Guess you're right. Fine. I still have time, he isn't dead yet. *starts to plot an evil plot in mind*  
Kag: uh before I try and stop her r&r, no flames or else she might take it out on me and my, for right now non-exsistant, relationship with Inuyasha.


	9. I remember

I am back! I'm happy at all the reviews I got. Oh Kikyo haters do beware, she's kinda nice in my story, just remember that I don't like her all that well and that she and Inu never had a relationship, well romantic one. So don't get to mad at me.  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter, **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK I DID!!!!!! **Then again if you did well, hm I dunno. Guess my eariler statements woulda been false.  
Thanks CharlieTheOtakuNymph, Darkmoon, Kelly-dono, Pyro-bear, Phoebi, LaLa, Pinky-cat, Jessie K-I, atlas-86, Samantha and KaGoMe&InUyAsHa4EvEr for reviewing.   
  
CharlieTheOtakuNymph: I'm planning on keeping her nice.  
  
Kelly-dono: No Kikyo won't actually be alive in this fic. No dead girls walking around. The rest of your questions hm, guess you'll have to read.   
  
Pyro-bear: I think it's how we make our bad guys so no one minds if we kill them or not, at least for me that's the logic.  
  
Pinky-cat: Happy I answered your question, or you figured it out one of the two.  
  
Jessie K-I: I survived. I lived without the internet for a whole week.  
  
atlas-86: Is this long enough? I hope.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room staring up at the ceiling. She thought back on the past two months with him. Kouga hadn't bothered her since the day at the mall, and her mother left her alone after she found out where she went. She turned to the white haired hanyou and smiled, life was kinda nice.  
  
So when do you plan on getting that sight up? she asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't turn around and kept typing, if Miroku came down from cloud 9 I'd say before school starts. You'd think he'd never had a girlfriend before, or even girl interaction.  
  
Well Sango does hit him still if he tries to grope her. But she doesn't send him off. She thinks he's kinda cute that's all. I think she has a crush though, Kagome turned back to the wall and looked at the pictures on the mantel.  
  
Most of them had the glass broken in the front where you looked at the picture, showing people how many times the frame had been thrown. Pictures consisted of his mother and father, who Inuyasha said died when he was around 10. Miroku and Shippo had a picture frame, of when they were younger. The last picture was of Kikyo.  
  
She wore a white shirt and a long red skirt. It had to be the summer she died. Kagome pulled the picture down and traced her face. She felt the bed sag as Inuyasha joined her. He looked over her shoulder at the picture in her hand, she looks really nice her. When was this?  
  
Summer going into freshman year. She spent it with me and Miroku, cause we didn't know Shippo yet.  
  
People say we look alike. I can't see that.  
  
It's an illusion. You have the same hair color and kinda the same face shape, but you aren't anything alike. Kikyo held all her suffering on her sleeves. She'd never drink her problems away.  
  
I'm trying to fix that, Kagome muttered placing the picture in his hands.  
  
When she died, it was because of Kaede. Her baby sister. Her mother had died that winter, giving birth to Kaede. Then Kaede died and she felt that everyone she knew would leave her. She didn't realize, that just because somethings didn't turn out the way you plan, it didn't mean you should stop living. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at him with a guilty expression.  
  
Did I cause this as well? Did me never remembering her make her do this?  
  
He sighed and drew her into an embrace, I thought so, and she'd even say that she blamed you, but really it was just as much as my fault as yours. It's not your fault you can't remember her.  
  
I wish I could. She seemed so nice. I know you miss her, and so does her dad I bet.  
  
Her dad shot himself right after he found her in the bathtub. Both were dead before anyone could get there, he muttered into her hair.  
  
Kagome gripped his arm that held her at his chest and nodded her understanding. It's hard to move on. Kikyo's family was so close that they could never move on without the others. Hers, hers lived and survived. They hid their problems though. It wasn't healthy, or safe. Tell me about her, Kagome mumbled, I want to know what she was like.  
  
Inuyasha drew in a ragged breath and kissed Kagome's forehead before releasing her from his hold and standing up. He placed the picture down on his desk and looked back at her.  
  
When I first, when I first met her she was this shy person. She was always quiet and held a deep kind of pain inside her. Something that was so strong that she needed to hold inside to keep her going. I found out later that, that she, her mother had cancer. Uh breast cancer I think. She wasn't going to live, maybe past two years.  
  
This I suppose helped shape who Kikyo was. She was caring but, didn't let people get close. I guess growing up not knowing how long her mother would live, made her think no one would stay with her. She believed that those near to her would die some time.  
  
When I finally got to talk to her, it was because she was put in our group, mine and Miroku's. It turns out she was a master archer. It was an art she would say. I remember that she tried to be nice to everyone. She would never say something bad about anyone, but let them trash her to any extent.  
  
I would stand up for her. Miroku helped in his own twisted ways, being a pervert to all the girlfriends of the guys who picked on her, but maybe that was just Miroku. She took each lie, rumor, joke with a smile. She seemed to not be bothered by what others thought. She was above all that though, right to the very end, that's when he stopped to consider his next words.  
  
Her mother died, and the seams started to rip. Like a piece of clothing that had been worn too many times. Soon the pain started to show on her face, in her eyes. The, the next summer, when we were going into tenth grade Kaede died. The pressure broke I guess. She killed herself and that was that.  
  
Kagome hugged her legs and nodded, I'm sorry for making you relive that.  
  
It's alright Kagome. You asked.  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed her shoes, I'll go see if Sango and Miroku are done with their fun.  
  
I'll take you, Inuyasha said getting up, cause if they aren't done, we can go out with Shippo or something.  
  
You sure? Kagome asked unsure.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, Kagome I'm trying to get through this ok. I want you to, too. homonymous are fun hehe don't mind me. You shouldn't beat yourself over this.  
  
I can't remember her though. I have no clue what she was like, what we did together. Nothing! Everything before my father died is a blur! The things that happened to me I can't remember. It's killing me because it sounds like we were really, really close! Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
Get on my back, Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Are we going to have this conversation or not? when she was answered by Inuyasha's silence, I guess not.  
  
What was your father like Kagome? Inuyasha asked, I think it's only fair.  
  
My father, was a workaholic I guess. He worked at our shrine to survive. He spent all his time at these conventions and what not. He drank as well. Drank constantly, if he was stressed or something he'd reach for a beer. It was a way of life for him, and for me. Alcoholism is actually a genetic thing. More pointless things keep reading.  
  
Because he drank, he'd get drunk, you know you drink too much, whoops got a little tipsy. He was a silent drunk though, he never yelled or anything, just couldn't walk or see.  
  
When he wasn't drinking though, which wasn't too often but when it happened he was probably the greatest father in the world. He would take me and Souta places. One summer he woke us up and dumped water all over us when we got into the kitchen.   
  
My mother was a lot nicer back then too. She never had any sorrow, never felt bad. Never mourned, we kinda got along too. It was funny because one summer back when I was in 6th grade, I don't know Japanese school system so I don't know if this is what they call it there or not. he took me and Kikyo out to a park, because her mother was away for cancer treatment, Kagome stopped, HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I remembered that. Kami!  
  
Inuyasha stopped and smiled at her, see you can remember. Do you remember what happened at the park?  
  
No but I think it was really funny. I can't believe I recalled that, I never remembered who she was until, until I thought about my father. Thank you so much Inuyasha! she hugged him and smiled, could you just drop me off in my room at Sango's, I left it open?  
  
Sure Kagome, just could you, could you let go of me? I'm kinda choking, Inuyasha gasped out. Kagome let go and smiled sheepishly.   
  
I'll see ya soon ok Kagome. Tell me what you remember, if and when you do, Inuyasha said jumping out the window with a wave. Kagome nodded and sat down, now what else happened with my father?'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha soared through the sky, rooftop to rooftop the path he had was endless. Kikyo, Kagome. They could be twins, but they aren't. They aren't even related.' He skidded on the pavement and flipped down onto a flag pole that hung over a window. Kikyo was one of my first friends, we were inseparable. She helped balance out my relationship with the lecher. So calm all the time, everything just rolled off her back.'  
  
Kagome, we have, we have something. It's not just for sex anymore. Well it is, but it's also for companionship. For something beyond that. The first time I stopped Kouga it was on instinct, the youkai inside me told me that if he mated with her I couldn't sleep with her anymore. Later it told me she would have been in pain and torment, but that didn't matter at the time. The second time, I did a double take just when I smelt Kouga. I even started running before I felt her fear rise.  
  
What is this I feel for her? It's so much different then Kikyo, nothing like Sango. Hell I'm not even really good friends with Sango, she hangs out with Miroku. She's hell my youkai side doesn't no what to make of this, and my human side is just as lost. Argh that wench makes me so confused.  
  
Why'd I even tell her? If I wanted to tell her about Kikyo I would have said the whole truth. I would have told her that we never were together, the letter everything. I thought I told her just to get in about her father. It's like a stupid phrase that I'm just helping her isn't going to cut it. I want to be in her life. I don't want to be that guy she runs to for comfort when her boyfriend breaks her heart. Hell I don't even want to see her with another guy! Kami I'm confused!' Inuyasha scratched his head and then shook it.   
  
Argh women confuse me! he shouted, I am not in the right mind to deal with this!  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome sat on the edge of her rented bed and thought. Alright I met her in 3rd grade and we became instant friends. We never thought we looked like one another but everyone else did. We used that to our advantage. We confused teachers, students everyone. When her mother got put in intensive care in 5th grade she stayed with me.  
  
Her mother got out and she had to move back in, start of 6th grade we started calling each other sisters. We were always in the same class so when we moved schools to grade 7 it was a shock that we weren't in the same class. She met a boy. She was really sweet on him and everyday she would come home and tell me about him on the phone.  
  
Soon she stopped calling because of that boy. I never met him but she told me he had, what did she tell me?'  
  
Oh Kagome, he's the cutest boy in the world. He has this white hair that reaches his back and the most adorable dog ears.  
  
Kagome said surprised, why didn't I think of that. Alright so she ditched me for Inuyasha that's fine, I'd ditch myself for him any day.  
  
Now let's see, oh yeah, the summer going into 8th grade I met Sango, Kouga and the rest of them. I told Kikyo about Kouga and how nice he was and she told me. What did she tell me? Kami this is where I always draw a blank,' Kagome stomped on the floor and hit the pillow. Why can't I remember?  
  
Kagome are you alright in there? Sango asked from outside the door.  
  
Yeah I just am a little frustrated. I'm trying to remember something. It's alright go back to making out with Miroku. I'll try not to interrupt again.  
  
Shut up Kagome! Sango shrieked before storming off back to the living room.  
  
Kagome flopped on the bed and sighed. Help someone, make me remember.  
~Flashback~ big surprise  
He's really cute Kikyo. I'm sure you'd just drool over him, a little, well younger Kagome swooned in her friend's bedroom.  
  
I have my own thank you very much, but still tell. What's his name? Do you think I know him? Kikyo asked excited to her best friend finally had a crush on someone.  
  
His name is Kouga and I don't think you know him.  
  
Kikyo asked sliding down, I, I don't think you should go near him. I heard some really bad things about him.  
  
Oh like what? Kagome asked sitting next to her.  
  
Well for one, he's a youkai, not that that matters, but he. People have told me he gets into fights all the time. Really dangerous fights. If you get involved with him, I hear it puts you at one of the greatest risks of your life. The people he's involved with are really strict. It's like a gang or something.  
  
Who told you these things?  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, Kikyo mumbled.  
  
Your two friends?  
  
Yeah, but I'm not trying to judge him, I'm not even saying they're right. I mean they seem to really hate him so it might just be a bias but please, please be careful for my sanity, Kikyo pleaded.  
  
Of course. I wanted your opinion anyway. I like him, but I'm gonna ask him about that stuff alright. I don't want to get mixed up in that kinda crowd.  
  
The next day Kagome went to the park and spotted Kouga beating up a boy with black hair tied up in a ponytail. Another boy with white hair came up and knocked Kouga away growling and expanding his claws.   
  
Get the hell away from him Kouga! He's a fucking human! He's weak and can't fight back, the white haired boy growled.  
  
I was just having some fun, Kouga taunted before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kagome. Hey whatcha doing here?  
  
Hey Kouga, why were you beating up that boy?  
  
He was being a pest. Why do you want to know?  
  
Well I just heard some things about you and came to see if they were true.  
  
he pointed a finger and smiled. So Kagome relayed the part of the conversation she had with Kikyo back to Kouga. By the end of it he was fuming, who told you that shit?  
  
A friend of mine said she heard about it around.  
  
Around where? Kouga demanded pushing her into a wall.  
  
She said from her friends Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga's eyes flashed red and he snarled raising his head in the air, Miroku and Inuyasha are two stupid ass punks. Ones a human, the other a lowly hanyou. They don't know shit! I'm after both of their lives, Kouga warned.  
  
Why? You need to have a good reason.  
  
I just am got it. Both of them will burn in hell, and Naraku and me are gonna make sure of it!  
  
Kagome asked frightened. I heard the name meant hell somewhere, I'd be scared too.  
  
Yes, he's my leader. I just let those two shits get away too, Kouga turned and ran off.  
  
Kagome sat there for a second before running off to Kikyo's house. She ran into her apartment and to Kikyo's room.   
  
Kagome! What happened? Did you see Kouga?  
  
It was so terrible. Everything you said was true. I feel just awful. There was this boy that was getting beaten up and then this other boy, with white hair who saved him. Kouga got so mad when I told him what you had heard that he ran off.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha! Inuyasha called to say that Kouga jumped Miroku. That was the boy you saw. Poor Miroku.  
  
I just should have stayed away. I'll just avoid him from now on.  
  
I'm so sorry for telling you that, Kikyo muttered.  
  
I'm happy you told me. Or else I would have found out the hard way. I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me outside at 8:15 and you can introduce me to all your friends ok.  
  
It's a deal. Good night Kagome. I'm happy you're not mad at me.  
  
Kagome ran home and up the stairs to the shrine. At the top step she felt someone pull her backwards. She fell down the stairs and hit her head. She was picked up by Kouga a minute later and brought back up the stairs. Hikari opened the door and gasped. Her baby girl's head was bleeding and she wasn't conscious.  
  
She woke up in her room and smiled at who was next to her, Kouga, what happened?  
  
Kagome, I'm happy you're up. That was such a bad fall you had.  
  
I fell?  
  
Yeah down the shrine steps. I came and found you at the bottom. You remember everything? No brain damage?  
  
Of course not. I remember dad and Mom. Souta, you, Hojo, Sango, Naraku. Yura and Sakura. I remember my schedule.  
  
Remember the way to school?  
  
Kouga of course. Can you walk me though? Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Anything Kagome, Kouga answered giving her a hug before walking out of her room. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs.  
~Flashback end~  
  
Kagome stopped, No way in hell! No, no! Kikyo musta thought that I ditched her. That I lied about that and I was mad about what she said about Kouga. If only she knew how right she was. She probably walked up to me and omiKami. I was such a bitch when she talked to me. I completely blew her off and Kouga helped! That lying sonofabitch! I hate him! He probably knocked me off the stairs in hopes it would make me have a memory loss! Argh! I'm going to kill that sick fuck!  
  
End chapter  
  
Kaye: In a small recap of this chapter Inu is contemplating his feelings about Kagome, and she's just finding out about Kikyo. I also helped clear up some things. Like why she forgot Kikyo, and why Inu hates Kouga. So question, was it worth the small wait? Though it would have been the same even if I wasn't going on vacation, so why did I tell you? More useless babble. I feel as if I'm talking to myself, it's a nice feeling. I like myself.  
Inu: *Ignoring the last couple of sentences aka mindless gibberish.* And she wrote it all without knowing what people thought of chapter 8.  
Kaye: My only fear is I put in too much information and my readers go into an overload.  
Inu: and that they stopped reading when it got repetitive.  
Kaye: that too. I tried to make it seem different.  
Inu: do you want reviews for this chapter?  
Kaye: do ya need to ask? read and review no flames.  
Inu: It's back to the regulars.  
Kaye: *smacks Inu's head for his insult* I'm not regular. I try to be original. Now my feet are cold, the set backs of AC, something only a hotel could have.  
Inu: What's an AC?  
Kaye: when I sign off.


	10. I think something is going on don't you ...

This sticks more to uh shall I say some I/Ka fluff and what not. Also gives you more reasons to hate and wish to kill Kouga. So enjoy this chapter!  
**Warning: **This chapter starts out as humor and again starts out repetitive, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist giving Inu's reaction to Kouga making her lose her memory. I thought it would be very sweet, in my own twisted way. **Another reason I start off with humor is because this gets kinda dark and citursy slightly. There are mentions of Kagome's rape from chapter 3 in great detail and in small detail. I warn you of this now, so you can't be mad when you see it.  
**Thank you Jessie K-I, RK-128, splotch-chan and atlas-86 for reviewing.  
  
atlas-86: We all just wish to kill Kouga. This will want you to kill him more too, it's fun to do that.  
Chapter 10 -I think something is going on don't you hentai?-  
I'm going to kill that sick fuck! Kagome screeched on the phone.  
  
AH! Hanyou hearing here. You don't need to shout, Inuyasha said holding the phone away from his ear, I've always wondered how Inu would hold a telephone. now who are you going to kill?  
  
Who else? Kouga! He fucking made me lose my goddamn memory! He knocked me off of the shrine steps! Kikyo even fucking warned me about him! I should have just stayed with her that night instead of going home! Kagome berated herself.  
  
Woah! Back up, rewind! Kouga did what? Inuyasha asked genuinely curious.  
  
Kagome took three deep breaths and started again, I remembered that I was talking to Kikyo, we were talking about guys we liked. Back in 8th grade, I had the biggest crush on Kouga.  
  
Hence why I called you Kouga's bitch, Inuyasha muttered.  
  
And Kikyo was your's, wait what the hell did you call me dog boy? Kagome screamed over the phone.  
  
Hey, hey! Sensitive ears here! Inuyasha repeated.   
  
I'll just ignore you and talk to the air about my memory. Anyway, we were talking and I told her I liked Kouga. She told me that he was really dangerous and what not. That you and Miroku both told her to stay away from him and I should too. She also said you hated him.   
  
I do.   
  
I know, but that I shouldn't take her word or your's. So I went off the next day to confront Kouga about what I had heard.  
  
You didn't, did you. Please tell me you did not do what I think you did.  
  
Stop mumbling, I found him at the park, beating up a kid with a black pony tail and then this white haired boy came up and told Kouga to back off. Ring a bell?  
  
That was me and Miroku. I thought I had smelled someone else that day, Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
I didn't know that at the time. Can I finish with out anymore interruptions?  
  
  
  
I'll just ignore you now. I asked Kouga why he was beating up Miroku and he told me something like he was bothering him. I said that he shouldn't do that and then what I had heard. By the end of it he was fuming and exploded, demanding who had told me that. He was really scaring me. He ran off to find you and Miroku, and I went to Kikyo. I told her about what had happened and how I would never talk to Kouga again. We agreed to meet at the front steps at school and she would introduce me to you and Miroku.  
  
That didn't happen obviously. When I was walking home, I fell down the steps to the shrine and hit my head. Kouga picked me up and took me home. When I came to I remembered him, Sango and everything except Kikyo and what had happened to her. I never even had those stupid shadow things, like something was missing.   
  
Kouga walked me to school and Kikyo came up to me wanting to know why I was walking with him. I didn't know who she was and Kouga went right along with it. Then summer came and well the next summer she died. I just can't believe it! I'm going to kill Kouga next time I see him.  
  
Not if I don't first. Listen Kagome, let me be a point of reason here big surprise there, no sarcasm as long as you don't have him in any of your classes this year you can avoid him and be rid of him in 10 months, never have to see him again.  
  
I, guess you're right, just what if we do have the same classes?  
  
Inuyasha sighed and flopped onto his back, Kagome, we start school in how many days?  
  
Nine Inuyasha. Don't you remember anything?  
  
Yes I do. I remembered your number and I remember Kikyo, he was cut off by Kagome's growl.  
  
Baka I got thrown on my head! Of course I couldn't remember her, but guess what I remember now and she told me a lot of dirt on you.  
  
Oh yeah, like what?  
  
Where to start, where to start. In 8th grade a rumor went around that you were sweet on a teacher..  
  
  
  
She said that you were caught flirting with a substitute teacher.  
  
That's a lie! Inuyasha protest, we were not flirting, the teacher was like 51 I swear to Kami! Why would I flirt with that thing?  
  
Fine then all great Inuyasha, what really happened?  
  
The truth was I ate some paint in art class and she had to help me get it out of me, so she took me to the nurse.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh, and why were you eating paint?  
  
Miroku throw it into my mouth! How stupid rumors happen! I mean the teacher just held my hand so I wouldn't trip then it's all of a sudden, that boy is fucking the teacher! Inuyasha griped.  
  
It's called high school Inu-chan, Kagome muttered and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, where in the seven hells did that come from?'   
  
Inuyasha too had paused, more like froze and two thoughts ran through his head. I can play this off like I didn't just hear that, or I could make her feel really uncomfortable and call her on it. Hm, why the hell am I thinking about this?' So uh school in nine days right? Smooth Inu no baka, real smooth.'   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
School started with the last nine days not really happening. You know the times where the day just seems to fly on by? Yeah well that was what last week and a half of summer was like for Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
Kagome had spent the time trying to figure out how she was going to go about the Kouga issue as well as the parties. She could easily skip the parties and lose all of her... friends. Who was she kidding, she'd rather hang out with Inuyasha and watch Miroku grope Sango while Shippo made cruel jokes about it. Those four seemed to be her true friends. I mean, those three since Inuyasha was just there for sex. He was just there to make the pain go away.  
  
Who the hell am I kidding? I mean, I want to be friends with him, but Kikyo held first claim on him and I'm going to respect that. Wait, being friends with him is alright, no Kagome, bad, bad Kagome! Do not think about the way he can manipulate you with his hands. Nope bad thoughts, she muttered hitting her head repetitively.  
  
Hey wench, why you walking to school? Inuyasha asked from a treetop.  
  
Because I don't want to see Miroku and Sango make out this early in the morning, she shuttered as the image of her best friend doing that with anyone played in her mind.  
  
Yeah I guess I understand. Here I'll give you a ride, hop on. Kagome complied and they were at the front steps in about oh 30 seconds. Yo runt, where's the lecher?  
  
Shippo looked up from the manga he was reading to stare at Inuyasha, I dunno. I haven't seen him at all yet.   
  
Inuyasha you can put Kagome down you know. Unless you plan on keeping her on your back all day, a familiar perverted voice said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed remembering that Kagome still was attached to her back. He let her down and moved away from her before she grabbed his shirt sleeve, could you ah, walk me to homeroom? Kagome muttered looking away.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl and smiled mentally, you're really scared of him aren't you?  
  
Kagome looked up shocked but nodded slowly, you don't know what happened that night. He merely nodded and held her protectively to his chest. He knew Kouga was determined and would stop at nothing to get at Kagome. He even went so far as to try and claim her against her will in broad daylight.  
  
Don't worry koishii, he won't touch you,' Inuyasha thought. His mind stopped, did I, did I just call her, what I think I just called her? No way I did not, stupid brain. What are you thinking?' The other side of his brain, the more intelligent side some would say, answered you're thinking about how much you have come to respect and honor her. Just admit that you are falling for her.' But being stubborn, Inuyasha wouldn't give up, nope, you lie.'   
  
I can't lie. I'm you. I'm what you're to cowardly to admit.' I promised no emotions! Kagome will slip away just as fast as my parents and Kikyo.' Did you love Kikyo? Is it love if you want to die just because that person left? She told you to live. She wanted you to live, to survive. She said it in that letter that you would cut yourself to so many times.' Shut up!' You love Kagome. You do, you just need to admit it to yourself.'   
  
Caught up in his own thoughts he failed to see that he had reached Kagome's homeroom, the one she was in with Sango. Inuyasha we're here, Kagome said looking at him.   
  
Oh we are? Guess I kinda lost my thoughts there didn't I? he answered still contemplating what had transpired in his head.  
  
Kagome answered with a giggle and kissed his cheek, before turning into her classroom.  
  
Meanwhile, admist the heat that was Miroku and Sango's relationship they had noticed the way Inuyasha and Kagome had acted. Since they both shared homerooms with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango with Kagome and Miroku with Inuyasha they both decided to investigate. Shippo was a junior so he couldn't be in on their plot until lunch time, if it took that long.  
  
Sango passed a note to Kagome saying to meet her in the bathroom in 10 minutes. Kagome asked for a pass as did Sango and they went to the bathroom. wow I'm just going into so much detail. Forgive me, it's only 12:30 a.m. I can keep going.  
  
Kagome I have to talk to you about something, Sango said.  
  
Go figure mother, Kagome muttered looking into the mirror.  
  
What's your relationship with Inuyasha? Sango asked sitting up on the sink.  
  
Kagome paused for a second and looked at Sango before turning her head back to the mirror, well I don't know really. We aren't really friends.  
  
Aren't friends?! Sango cried, hello you two spend so much time together it's sickening! I wonder what you guys do together that doesn't make you sick in the stomach with the mere thought of one another.  
  
Kagome stilled but didn't betray her secret. How could she explain their relationship, I mean to get at it she would have to tell Sango about Kouga and she didn't want to worry her friend like that.   
  
Hello, earth to Kagome, Kag hey. You alright? Sango asked looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
She snapped back to reality and shook her head then smiled at Sango, Inuyasha merely watches out for me.  
  
I'll say. When Kouga came up to you he was there and took care of you. Why do you hate Kouga though? Sango asked.  
~This is where it gets a little freaky kiddies.~  
Kagome froze remembering the night two months ago. Kouga's hands around her mouth as he forcefully pushed himself inside her. The pure joy on his face as he ripped her of everything that she held sacred.  
  
She didn't know how it happened but she was under the sink with silent tears coming down her cheeks. That night was anything but silent. The cries of pain as he clawed her skin, and tore at her thighs with his claws. Rape was given a new meaning that day.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome going still and sat down next to her wiping the tears away. Kagome pulled her head away and looked at Sango, but she didn't see Sango, instead she saw Kouga. Everywhere he was. SHe couldn't escape him, not that night. Not later on. Nothing would stop him from doing that to her again.  
  
He would find her in an empty hallway. His hands would be like acid as the were last time. Nothing warm came from him. Just acid and ice. He would touch her again, as he did that night. Claw at her treasure as he did everything but give her pleasure.   
  
She felt his hands at her waist dragging her back and forth roughly, shaking her around. Kagome! Kagome! He called out as he spilled into her. No, get off me Kouga, she begged weakly.  
  
he slapped her roughly across the face when she begged that.  
  
It's happening again. Inuyasha, please save me, Kagome sobbed pushing against him.  
  
Inuyasha isn't here Kagome. What's going on with you? Sango whispered shaking her back and forth.  
  
Kagome stared into her eyes before blotting out of the bathroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~* this scene is happening about the same time Kag and Sango enter the bathroom  
Miroku sat with Inuyasha in the back of homeroom, so Inuyasha how far have you and Kagome you know gone. Inuyasha shot him a glare and turned back to the class. You really care about her don't you? Again Inuyasha merely turned his head back to the teacher who was talking to someone about a class change. Me and Sango want to know what's going on with you guys. We do have a right to know don't we?  
  
So I suppose Kagome and Sango are having this same conversation? Inuyasha asked only half paying attention.  
  
Well partially, Miroku answered half afraid.  
  
This caught Inuyasha's attention. He turned back to Miroku with a glare, what does that mean?  
  
She just was going to ask some other things, Miroku muttered looking away.  
  
he prodded.  
  
What about Kouga? He seemed pretty mad.  
  
Inuyasha sat for a second and took three deep breaths before hoisting Miroku up by the collar of his shirt, That is none of your business. Kagome doesn't want to tell you then fine. Now tell me where are they having this?  
  
Miroku stared down at his best friend to gage his chance of getting out of this unscathed, the answer was very small, I don't know.  
  
You're a fucking hentai, you should know where.  
  
I'm ashamed that you would, his back met the wall and he caught that everyone was staring at them but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice or care, I, I think it might the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha dropped him on his pride and blotted out the door at a dead run. Mr. Inuyasha, get back here now, the teacher called after no one that was there.  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome running out of the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around him muffling her tears into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple, what happen?  
  
Take me home, onegai, her tears coming down harder. He looked up to see Sango open the bathroom door, with a concerned look on her face.  
  
she called at the girl in the hanyou's hard but reassuring grip, are you ok?  
  
Does she look alright? Inuyasha growled nuzzling her neck to make sure that the talk about Kouga wasn't all that shook her up. She had started to relax under his nuzzling and purring. Wait purring. ya'll knew that one was coming  
  
She pulled up to look at him, are you purring? He blushed and looked away.  
  
Uh, soft growling. Inu-youkai do it soothe their young. And their mates but I shouldn't tell her that.'  
  
Kagome nodded and laid against him again, it's a nice sound, she muttered still shuddering from the images of Kougas' claws ripping her thighs.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her up and walked to the door. He didn't turn around to Sango's question as Miroku ran up to her.  
  
Inuyasha set her on his bed and traced her face with a claw, get some sleep alright? he asked.  
  
She stopped him holding his hand slightly, can't you stay?  
  
I have Miroku to rip apart, he muttered brushing her hair aside. She moved her head towards his hand and smiled at him. He knelt down beside her and looked her in the eye, beautiful. I love her eyes.' What do I get out of this deal? he asked playfully.  
  
Besides me? she asked.  
  
You are very tempting, much more so than that substitute in art class, he growled before pouncing above her, straddling her waist, so very tempting.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and fell into the feeling of his tongue running along her throat. His hands rested on her waist moved up slowly, pulling her shirt with it.  
  
Inuyasha tossed the removed article of clothing over his head to land undecided and kissed her lips, taking advantage of them being slightly parted. Her hands found the button to his pants and pulled them down. She bit back a moan as his finger rubbed her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Inu- yas- ha, she muttered as he pulled his head away to land his kiss elsewhere on her body.  
  
Both of them couldn't speak afrais that they would, subconsciously, call out something they were too afraid to admit to themselves, much less one another. They settled for moans of pleasure, and in Kagome's case a strangled cry when she climaxed sending Inuyasha over as well.  
  
Kagome lay her head on on Inuyasha's chest smiling. He's so warm. I wish life could always be like this. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him, wait a second. Why do I feel that way? He was Kikyo's and we both promised each other,' she was stopped when she noticed a light touch on her back.   
  
Inuyasha was drawing a pattern on the small of her back with his claw while thinking along the same thoughts, she's so beautiful. So, so beautiful. How can someone treat her so poorly? Even a hanyou like me, knows just how to treat her, and I'm not exactly the most established character,' he let out a chuckle at that thought getting a questioning glance from Kagome. He smiled and leaned down, whispering in her ear, you do know we missed the first day off school.  
  
Oh shoot, she muttered lazily, one day won't hurt.  
  
He threw his head back laughing, guess you're right. He watched as she moved her head into the crock of his neck while holding his hand lightly. Still think I'll leave?  
  
She shook her head,   
  
Good, cause your right. I won't leave your side, he muttered brushing his lips against her shoulder.  
  
Mmm, good. I'd miss you too much, she muttered in her half sleep daze.  
  
Someone is wanting to cuddle today, I wonder why? he asked out loud.  
  
Kagome giggled, why want me to stop?  
  
Not really, he muttered turning her head up to kiss her lips, then preceding downwards.  
  
I was reminded of what happened with Kouga, she breathed out. Inuyasha stopped at her shoulder and shifted his hold on her.  
  
Still haunted by that?  
  
Kagome laid her head on his outstretched chest,   
  
What, what happened? What did he do?  
  
You know what.  
  
No Kagome. _What_ did he do? Where did he touch you? Hurt you?  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let a tear trickle down her cheek to land on his chest, he took me upstairs after most of the sane people had left. Claiming I was too, I was too drunk to walk, and that I could stay with him. When we got upstairs he sat me on his bed and started to edge his, his hands were so cold. They burned me like a bad mix of acid and ice.  
  
I, I told him he didn't want to do this because we were both drunk, but then he points out that, that he hadn't had anything to drink. I then realized somewhere that he wanted to this as he started to rip off my tank top. I think I started crying out when, his pants started coming undone. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, letting his nails drag, breaking my skin. Inuyasha would have commented that he had noticed that night, but thought against it.  
  
He, he ripped at my, my and tore into me, the pain was so much. I was in so much pain. He would just keep ripping into me over and over and, she was cut off by a kiss that shut off all her senses. She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a warm smile,   
  
He wrapped his arm around her looking at the clock, it's 12:00, go to sleep.  
  
12:00 in the afternoon Inuyasha. I don't have to sleep, she said yawning.  
  
I do so you defiantly do, he said shutting his eyes ending the discussion.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, why do I stand a baka like you?  
  
Cause I'm cute, was his lazy reply.  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled running her hand up his chest, yeah, but you're sexy as all hell too.  
  
He grinned and held her closer, yes I am.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Ain't done yet, I still have ideas to put on the table, more In/Ka fluff.  
Nature called to Kagome at 5:00 that night and she looked around. She tried to pull out of Inuyasha's grip but couldn't so she had to wake him from his pleasant sleep, Inuyasha. Let go! she muttered.  
  
He opened his eye and smiled, finally going to wake me up? Kami you take forever to ask don't you?  
  
She blushed and stood up grabbing the two closest articles of clothing to her. They happened to be his boxers and his shirt. She hurried out his door and into the bathroom. Inuyasha had just watched her do all that and grinned, she looks pretty good after sleep. Wouldn't mind that every morning.  
  
When Kagome got back into his room her eyes had to adjust to the dimness. She went over to his desk, trying to avoid tripping on the clothes. She reached his desk and turned the light on. She was about to turn around when she caught sight of an envelope. She didn't want to snoop, but it was in Kikyo's handwriting, so curiosity got the better of her.  
  
Inuyasha watched her open the letter and he stood up, shuffled around for an extra set of boxers before wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. She laid back against him as she continued to read her friend's silent rant and final words.   
  
Inu, Inuyasha was this her? Kagome asked looking at the letter as tears dripped down her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed and took the letter away, laid it back on his desk and turned her around so she could face him. He wiped her tears away before giving her a chaste kiss and leading her back to his bed.  
  
Don't you think you've cried enough today? Inuyasha muttered kissing her cheek while sitting next to her.  
  
She hated me. She protected me, was my best friend, but in the end she hated me, she said hiding in his chest.  
  
And how do you think I felt? I would her rather tell me she hated me then say she loved me, but didn't tell me in fears I wouldn't love her back, he said sternly looking Kagome straight in the eye.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes in guilt of being so selfish, that would have hurt much worse. But why didn't you? I mean you told me.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked up, I was too afraid. I told people she was my girlfriend, I'm surprised that that never got back to her. I said it at first to protect her from guys like Kouga, since not a lot of people messed with me and I did care for her deeply. If you just knew how hard it was to tell someone that you might love them, when you don't know how they will react, you keep it in too.  
  
Kagome nodded and laid down on his pillow, him and Kikyo never dated, which means she never had a claim on him but she still loved him. I want so badly to be with him, but how will he react? Is this still for just sex, or revenge on Kouga? I hate that he always way too much sense, and the last person I trusted so badly used my feelings against me. I'll just see where this leads to and what comes from it.'  
  
Inuyasha wrapped himself around her and breathed in her scent, reassuring him that she was still there. Those words are for her too. I'm so afraid of how she will react. When I get an idea I'll let my guard down, just for her. He kissed the top of her head and shut off the light.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: Do you like? I hope you did, and you aren't confused. Did you like the In/Ka fluff and feelings going around?  
Kouga: I didn't.  
Kaye: *Ignoring Kouga for the moment* Did you even get down to this part before cringing in terror at how bad this was? Or how like angsty it got atleast? The next chapter will yet again give you more reason, or atleast make you want his death to happen faster. Kouga is back after an absent of two chapters. And he ain't very happy when he sees how close Inu and Kag are. That's your preview, hope you like it. The next chapter may not be up for awhile because I have class and even though I have a lot of free time, I also have a TON of homework.  
Kouga: *Jumping up and down with a sign that says look at me* Hey! Kaye, paying attention to me?  
Kaye: Uh no Kouga dear, whatever did you want. *Sickly sweet teacher voice*  
Kouga: Uh what do I do next chapter?  
Kaye: Get more people mad at you, a lot of my reviewers want you dead.  
Kouga: You really don't help that fact. Making me the bad guy.  
Kaye: You're a scapegoat. I love you for your scapegoatisness.  
Kouga: What the hell does that word mean?  
Kaye: Scapegoatisness? I dunno, it's like the adj. of scapegoat.  
Kouga: I hate you.  
Kaye: I'm proud. R&R no flames. I'll try to update as soon as my life allows me.


	11. Kouga's revenge

I'm back and I've updated so soon. This chapter was so hard to write because of what's going to happen. Let me just warn that by the end of this chapter you will all want me dead and burning on a stake. You will be plotting how to kill me very very slowly, and painfully, and you know what I don't care because just think of what will happen when well, guess you will just have to read. And read to the end, no matter how bad it gets, or how mad you get.  
Thank you Jessie K-I, Darkmoon, Jace, RK-182, GundamPilot13 Diana Raven, Saudesuka-Shurikens and an anonymous reviewer.  
  
Jessie K-I: I will let you kill him by the end of the story. After I get my fun with him of course.  
  
Darkmoon: Of course they do, this is an In/Ka romance. BUT, Major huge but, I'm not gonna make this easy. Please where is the fun in that. But wow you feel bad for her too? I guess I feel kinda happy cause that's what I was aiming for.  
  
Jace: We have to get a sign up going on killing Kouga. I like that flame idea though.  
  
RK-182: I hope so too, but like it's said this chapter says Kouga gets his revenge.   
  
GundamPilot13 Diana Raven: I hope you do too, and if you don't just tell e-mail me what you don't get and I'll try and clarify it. If I can't, then I guess we're both screwed.  
Chapter 11 -Kouga's revenge- I think the title speaks for itself but just if you can't catch the hidden meaning, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SITUATIONS THAT MIGHT BE UNEASY FOR THE LITTLE ONES! Read on!  
Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as he walked down the street. It was more for a feeling that she was there than the fact that he felt for her, deeply. Three weeks into school and they had both mentally agreed that they didn't need each other for their problems. Now when they bedded it was more passionate and more heart felt.  
  
They never told each other how they felt, still trying to send that through slight touches and glances. Kagome sent a side glance to Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder when he looked back at her. Someone's still tired, he muttered.  
  
You don't have Sango keeping you up to weird hours at the night talking about how much of a lecher Miroku is then goes straight to Kami he's just so hot. And so sweet.' If you had that every night you wouldn't sleep either.  
  
Unlike you I don't need eight or so hours to survive. Three or four sufise me, Inuyasha said near her ear, breathing on it to make her shudder in delight.  
  
Hey if it isn't the love birds, someone called from behind them. They turned around to face Sango and Miroku also holding hands. Shippo was gagging two steps behind them hunched over.  
  
Hey Sango, Miroku. Shippo what's the matter? Kagome asked looking at the small boy.  
  
Too much emotion. They have passed to the dark side, Shippo said flopping on his back with is tounge hanging out, I'm dead.  
  
Kagome and Sango broke out into laughter followed by Miroku and then a chuckling Inuyasha, poor Shippo. He doesn't have anyone to love, Miroku said reaching behind Sango.  
  
She grapped his hand and tsked before intwining her fingers with him, maybe we should convert him, she said smiling sweetly.  
  
You do that Sango. I'll stay single, Kagome said resting her head back down on Inuyasha's chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. doesn't that just contridict her entire little sentence?  
  
What do you mean single Kagome? You and Inuyasha are tangled up in each other like you can't get enough of one another, Sango said looking at the hanyou and human in front of her, it's personnally making my stomach turn.  
  
He's so warm, she muttered absently, giggling as he tickled her.  
  
Ok, I'll let you deny that. Miroku let's leave these two alone, so they can do whatever they do. They left quickly, leaving the giggling Kagome.  
  
We should get to class, Inuyasha muttered a breathe away from her lips.  
  
O alright, fine, Kagome said kissing him briefly. Together they walked off.  
  
What they didn't know was one ticked off wolf youkai was standing a tree not too far away. He growled and bared his fangs, you will learn your place very shortly Kagome. And Inuyasha, you will suffer.   
  
He shot up into the air and ran along the roof tops. He jumped on the school roof and smirked at Hojo who was sitting by the metal door as if waiting for the sun to explode. Running downstairs and into his classroom he saw a sight that sickened him. Kagome had her back on the wall and was laughing as Inuyasha whispered something in her ear. His blood boiled, but calmed as he smirked and walked carefully into his class.  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome briefly and brushed her hair out of her face, meet me for lunch ok. I have something to tell you.  
  
Kagome nodded and kissed him again, I'll see you then. Where should I meet you?  
  
My locker, don't be late, I'd smelled a wolf, he muttered releasing her as she started to shudder. It's ok, he won't touch you koishii, he said smiling.  
  
Did you, did you just call me? she asked trying to catch her breath.  
  
At lunch Kagome, he said walking away.  
  
A huge smile graced Kagome's lips as she turned into her class, her mind completly forgetting what he had warned her about, only that he felt for her, that he wasn't the only who let emotions get involved.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome ran down the hall, stupid teachers. Why do they have to assign your lockers on the other side of the building?' she asked walking down the hall to her locker. She stopped when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. They stopped and she turned around, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for not being there. Mr. Motimoto held me after class and.  
  
She was cut off by being rammed into a wall and her lips being devored in a fit of passion. She froze as she felt the tounge try to ram it's way into her mouth. The lips pulled away when she wouldn't open and slapped her across the face, talk wench and don't think you'll live long, Kouga muttered loosing the ties of her shirt to reveal her neck.  
  
Kouga, Inuyasha will have your, Kagome started off but was cut off by another bruising kiss. Kouga again pulled away and trailed acid kisses down her neck. You won't be afraid, nor will you scream for that hanyou.  
  
He stopped to lick her neck before he sunk his fangs into them making a wound mark. He then lapped at it and smiled in satisfaction at his work. That was before she slugged him and then kneed him.  
  
You bastard! Why the fuck did you do that? she screamed holding her neck rubbing at the stinging that was pulsing through her body at the moment.  
  
Kouga stood firm and tall, I have decided to forgive your treason to me, since I love you so much and have fufilled your one true wish of making my mate.  
  
She stood still in pure shook, your mate? I'm bond to you now?  
  
Only death can sever the ties that hold us together. No one but me can bed you now, no one can kiss you and you will remain faithful to me. That is the law of the wolf youkai. If you do you break one of these rules you will be in much pain.  
  
What if you die? Kagome asked tears running down her cheeks thinking of Inuyasha.  
  
If such an unfortunate thing was to happen, then you will be alone. I do not intend that to happen now do I koishii? he asked stalking up to her and kissing the side of her neck.  
  
I'm not your koishii, and you will not call me that! You made me lose my best friend! I hate you! Kagome screamed pushing him aside.  
  
Kouga stopped and sighed before picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder, I'm so sorry koishii, but it seems that someone we did not ask to join us will be coming soon. Besides, this is not the most appropiate place for me to treat as you should be. Kouga ran off holding Kagome. Her vision blurred as tears started pouring down her cheeks.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha was smiling the whole day through school. Kagome was happy, beyond happy, he could smell it in the air. He hadn't meant for that to slip, but the reaction was well worth it. Her eyes glittered with hope that he had said beloved and she hadn't be hearing things.  
  
He ran to his locker and put his books away before leaning against it and looking up and down the hallways. He caught scent of Kagome and smiled, she was getting anxious, but still in her class, guess she had to stay after. Well she better hurry up.'  
  
Naraku and Hojo stalked up to him and tapped his shoulder, well Hojo did, Naraku merely stood about 35 feet away watching with pure amusement.  
  
What do you two want? he growled.  
  
Not him Inuyasha, me. I wished to talk to you, Naraku said from his place, not moving in fear of getting touched by the human inside Inuyasha.  
  
Well then what do you want? If you can't tell I'm kinda waiting for someone.  
  
Can I not talk to you in a friendly manner once in awhile?  
  
Again Inuyasha growled and then snorted, you don't know the meaning.  
  
That human, the girl, Kagome she is very shall I say as another hanyou, desireable. Though she has seem to fallen for you. You are very lucky you know. To have such a faithful person beside you at all times. Such an inderring trait.  
  
Does this conversation have a point? Inuyasha wondered outloud looking skyward.  
  
Just for me to give my congradulations. I hope you have many long years together. Like your brother has with Rin.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then the thoughts sunk in that this was Naraku, congradulating him. On being in love with a human no less. He looked steadily in Narakus' eyes and tried to find his answer. he muttered.  
  
Merely doing as I did with Sesshomaru, giving my stamp of approval, since I am as well of a hanyou birth, I think it only fitting to do this for each youkai going to mate with a human. Well enough has been said, I bid you farewell, and he stalked off.  
  
Inuyasha stood rooted in the floor, his stamp of approval? What the crap?' he smelled the air and sighed, Kagome what's taking you? He took another wiff and growled,   
  
He ran off towards Kagome's locker trying to keep a clear head. When he got there he smelt three distict scents, Kagome's fear, Kouga and mating. He again growled and ran to where him, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango ate lunch.  
  
Have any of you seen Kagome? he growled out.  
  
No, why did you need to finish something from this, Miroku couldn't finish his sentence before Inuyasha had lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and punched his jaw.  
  
I'm in no mood, and I mean no fucking mood to deal with your tounge lecher, your whining brat or a bitch's complaining. You either know where her or Kouga are or you leave me alone, he snarled.  
  
What, what happened Inuyasha? Sango asked, with Kouga I mean?  
  
It does not matter about Kouga now, all I know is that he was at Kagome's locker and I think he mated with her! Inuyasha's eyes glowed red before he took off in a dead run away from the school.  
  
Kagome's scent had always been so easy to identify, her emotions easy to read, but now. Now he couldn't smell anything. It was like her and Kouga had disappeared from off the face of this Earth. He ran by Kouga's house, checked around it really well still nothing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome lay with her back to Kouga, silent tears coating her cheeks. She touched her stomach where a claw mark was made from her struggling, and where a child probably rested now. Kouga's child, not Inuyasha's. He was so gentle, so caring, so loving. Kouga was so different. He told her everything that Inuyasha didn't say but that meant nothing to her, nothing at all.  
  
Those words were empty, no meaning. His actions showed no meaning to those words, and if they ever did she would take no notice. She hid her head in the pillow when she felt the bed sag, letting her know that Kouga had sat back down.  
  
Kag, look at me, he said turning her head. She jerked back and pulled the covers around her tighter.  
  
Fuck off Kouga, she spat with vemon.  
  
You don't mean that, now do you? he asked. He didn't even let her answer before lifting her up, sitting her on his lap and kissing her neck, doesn't matter though. You are now my mate, with my pup and I love you.  
  
I hate you. Inuyasha will kill you because he knows you helped cause Kikyo's death and have ruined my life.  
  
He won't want you, you know. You've been touched by me, impreganted with my pup, you are filthy to him. How can he love something he sees filthy? Kouga asked rubbing her stomach in a sickly loving manner.  
  
You're wrong. He loves me regardless, of my past. Of what happened to me with you. He knows it makes me stronger, Kagome said slapping his hand away and pulling away leaving herself naked to his eye. And if I'm wrong then fuck it! I'll just kill you myself and leave this whole fucking town. As far as I'm concered this child will never know you were his father. If I plan on having it!  
  
Kouga rose and belted her across the face sending her into the wall with the mere force, don't disobey me bitch. The punishments will not be fun. Now you listen to me, I give you one week in this place, one week. You will learn to love me, this pup is mine and not that hanyou's. I am your mate now and I forbid you to see him, or speak of him except in a poor and insulting manner! If not hell will pay. Got that bitch? He asked grabbing her roughly up and tossing her on the bed before jumping on her.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, not daring to look up at him. She was saved when he jumped off and looked at Naraku. I see you are enjoying your mate, good. As I told Inuyasha she is very desirable, I wish you well with her. Meet me upstairs in five minutes Kouga. Leave your bitch down here, he said before leaving.   
  
Kouga threw on his pants and walked out the door without another to Kagome. She pulled her knees up to her chest, what will Inuyasha say about this? I know he wanted to tell me today that he had developed feelings for me right? That's why he called me koishii, but will he love me still? Now that I'm stuck with Kouga?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha growled as yet another day came and he didn't smell Kouga or Kagome. No one from Naraku's gang at all actually. He started to pace in front of Miroku who was currently entangled in Sango. Shippo he knew was on a mission. He was a kitsune so he could get this information if he wanted it.  
  
That's when it came to his nose. Kagome's scent. It was a very bad mix of Kouga, sex, fear, anger and pup. Pup? He growled, He watched her come in through the school gates, Kouga holding her arm roughly with his hand, the claws very nearly breaking skin. Her eyes seem to be darting back and forth looking for someone. She caught sight of Sango but did not hold his gaze, didn't even look at him. Had Kouga, had he make her forget him? No, it wasn't possible because she feared him, and was angry with him.  
  
Kagome saw Sango and knew that Inuyasha would be with her, so she pulled her arm out of Kouga's grip and hissed in pain as the claws drew lines in her skin. She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to Sango, passing Inuyasha without even a glance. The sight that greated her was no different than the usually sight of Sango tangled in Miroku's embrace.  
  
Hey Sango, she called softly, laughing at the sight of her friend looking up before throwing herself into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kag! We were so worried. Are you alright? she looked at Kagome to notice that she had various cuts and scrapes around her body. The thing that caught her eye though, Kagome's stomach was bleeding.  
  
Against Inuyasha's best judgement not to look at her, the smell of her blood was so thick in the air that he couldn't turn his eyes away. He checked her visually up and down taking in each cut. The stomach one made his blood boil, very few youkai still used punishment on their mates, and obviously Kouga was one of them. By the looks of the cuts his Kagome was still as stubborn as ever, and still hated Kouga with a passion. He had to smirk at that.  
  
What the hell was he smirking at Miroku wondered. Shouldn't he be taking her in his arms and kissing her senselss for worrying him to death? Yes that's exactly that's what he should have done, but he wasn't, why? He saw Kagome freeze and noticed that Kouga stood behind her.  
  
Koishii, we better get to class. Don't want to be late after missing so much, he breathed on her neck.  
  
Kagome so badly wanted to retort to his comment. It was on the tip of her tounge but she held it in. Sure she felt his claws threatening to slice into flesh, but pain went away, physical pain anyway. The look of pleading in Inuyasha's eyes telling her to go along made her hold it in. He didn't want her. It was true. She had truely lost Inuyasha. Instead of crying she turned to Kouga with a smile a kissed his cheek, hai Kouga-kun. It would be such a shame.  
  
Kouga mentally sneered at the hanyou, and Inuyasha seethed with rage. He had to get her alone to tell her his feelings. Regardless of what Kouga had done, she was still his. He loved her and the hurt he caught in her eyes when he edged to play along, told him that she did too.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: If anyone has gotten down to this part without giving up faith in me I love you and you are so nice. For the others I can't talk to you because you ditched me when I made Kouga mark her.  
Inu: You're really mean to Kagome. You can't give her a break.  
Kaye: I know I am aren't I. I can't help it, she's just so innocent looking I needed to mess with her. Anyway I'm almost done with the next chapter and it will all work out in the end. But you have to review. If you ditch me now I'll never get this done, so be nice, review. Just remember that to get them together, which they will, he has to die. I know I have a couple out there ready to kill him too. So if you have any really good ideas how to kill Kouga do tell me cause I only have one, and it isn't really that good.  
Inu: She has hidden away in a basement just in case you decide to hunt her down for throuwing this twist.  



	12. Ai shiteru and what's done to say it

So many people are forgiving, wow I'm like touched. This is like so weird and awesome. So I'm updating to repay you all for your faith in me.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm so basic today  
Thank you Curtiss Tomahawk, Jace, Ricardo, Bean, Teka365, Jessie K-I, I luv pocky, Lil Kagome, Soranji-chan, Kagome5, Rain, atlas-86, Soudesuka-Shurikens, ladykaa28, ???, Minami-chan, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, Pheonix Daimon, JEM46, Chibi Kittie, Darkmoon and J.J for reviewing. At the end of the chapter I do my little thank you's for each person.  
  
Chapter 12 -Ai shiteru and what is done to say that-   
Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on Kouga's lap, not looking too happy and chatting boredly with Yura and Sakura. They had tried to fix her hair but she growled so they had backed off. He looked up where Miroku was waving his hand in front of his face and blinked.   
  
You aren't going after Kagome. Why? Miroku asked.  
  
She's his mate dummy. You don't fuck around with youkai mates. Though she should be over here with me, not wolf boy.'  
  
Over with Kagome things weren't going as smoothly as they looked. Each time Kouga tried to touch her beyond his limits, meaning her just sitting on his lap she would growl and hit his ribs. This would either cause him to make a mental note and then punish her later or dig his nails into her now as a warning.  
  
Kouga, we must discuss things. Your mate will be well for a few hours. She can keep with Yura and Sakura, you wouldn't run off anyway would you Kagome? Naraku asked talking for once.  
  
She looked up and smiled, I wouldn't dream of it Naraku. I would do it,' she mentally laughed. Yura and Sakura were good slaves to Naraku, not like his sisters Kagura or Kanna, but good none the less. They obeyed his every command. She wouldn't be able to escape from them if he ordered them to watch her.  
  
Kouga was thinking along the same lines and smirked, certainly Naraku. I can not believe I lost faith in you for a moment. Mate will you be ok here alone? I will meet you after school, they are our weekly meetings. Every Tuesday love. Can you survive?  
  
I will, make an attempt, she said smiling sarcastically and then getting off his lap and lifting her books up, leaving with a swift pace while Yura and Sakaru were still getting orders from Naraku.  
  
She ran down to her locker and sighed singing a silent song, I hate Kouga, wish he was dead, so dead. Size of a peanut, I wish he was dead. It was truly a random song but it got her anger out. She stood up and turned around. She saw the white haired hanyou standing across the hall from her. She took a step towards him instinctly and dropped her books before throwing herself in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha had seen her leave and when Kouga went off the other way he knew it might be his only chance. So he ran down to her locker. Following her scent, still her own even mixed in with Kouga. He knew he couldn't get to close, Kouga would punish her dearly if he found out that **HIS**, meaning Inuyasha's, Kagome had been with someone else. But when she jumped into his arms he knew that he could not deny how right it felt to hold her.  
  
I was so worried, that you had hated me Inuyasha, she said wrapping her arms around him tighter.  
  
He didn't reply only let his grip on her shift at her sentence. He moved his head to her, where the scent of Kouga's claim was very evident. He kissed the side of her neck and behind her ear, trying to find one place that still had his scent. One part of her that still showed she was truly his.   
  
He lifted his head and took her lips, letting himself rediscover her. It had been two weeks since Kouga had taken her away from him. It was so hard for him to see her in another man's arms.  
  
Kagome pulled away and smiled, it doesn't hurt. He said it would hurt to kiss another man. To love anyone but him.  
  
Inuyasha drew her up to his chest and smiled kissing the top of her head, only to be in bed with me, have sex with me, mate with me. I can kiss you all I want.  
  
Kagome smiled again but then frowned and hid her head in his chest, how can you? I'm Kouga's mate. I'm dirty, I'm going to give birth to his child.  
  
You are not Kouga's mate, you didn't choose to mate him. So for all I care you aren't his. As for his pup, it also will be your's. I can't hate it for something it couldn't choose. I wanted to tell you that day, that I love you. I still do, he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome's smile shone and her eyes glittered. She kissed his cheek and then his lips, Ai shiteru.  
  
Again their lips met as Inuyasha's hands slid down her arms, and then to her waist, his thumbs touching her stomach, taking care not to reopen her wound. He wanted to heal those cuts badly. Take away all of the pain, that Kouga caused her.  
  
He slid his back down the wall bringing Kagome with him and sat her on his lap, never taking his mouth away. Her hands came up to his neck and started to caress it softly. He smiled and broke the kiss, letting her rest on his chest, cradled in his lap.  
  
What are we going to do Inuyasha? He will want you dead for this, Kagome asked.  
  
I don't care, he's wanted me dead for years koishii. It's you he will punish. These scrapes are nothing to what he could do it he really wanted to hurt you.  
  
Keeping me from you hurts worse. He knows I love you. I want to be with you, but how? I have to stay with him, or Yura or someone. I only got to get here by myself because I ran off and he's going to some meeting, Kagone muttered turning her head to look down the hallway since the bell had just rung.  
  
Then pretend, he said after a minute even though it hurt him, pretend you love him, don't fight him. Make him trust you to be alone.  
  
Kagome pulled back and looked at him, how, how can you say that? Do you want him to think that I love him?   
  
Kagome, he wants you. He desires you, he's mated with you. I can't break those rules, no matter how much I try.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression and yanked out of Inuyasha's hold, how can you, you the person I trusted the most in the world just tell me to go submit myself to the person I hate the most in the world!? she was cut off.  
  
Kagome I am worried shitless for you! Kouga is a very dangerous youkai as much I hate to admit it, he could probably best me if he wasn't so cocky! Listen if we are suppose to be together then we have to get through this! Life has points that we all meet one day, and no matter the path we take it will always lead to that point. If you did remember Kikyo then you would have met me earlier. We might have fallen in love earlier. That would have probably caused Kikyo's death. Everything that happened so far will still have happened. You would have been raped by Kouga, mated with him, this is a point of life that we must face.  
  
What if it's a fucking detour, because that's what it seems like to me Inuyasha. If Kouga never did this that day, right now if I was still pregnant it would be your's. I would be your mate and we wouldn't even be having this stupid argument! she scolded. did this make any sense?  
  
Inuyasha was about to comment with his head turned down, massaging his temples, showing he didn't want to have this conversation either, and thought it a waste of time when a voice cut them off, well I see you two are back to talking, now Kagome go lay on his chest and Inuyasha start licking and kissing her neck and then I'll know armageddon isn't upon us, Miroku joked.  
  
Leave Miroku, Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and pulling her into him, now. Unless you want me to rip out your guts, I advise you to let us be. And don't tell anyone you've seen this, or you'll regret it. Miroku was smart and nodded leaving quickly. Inuyasha leaned down and looked into Kagome's eyes, do you want to do this? Do you want to be with me?  
  
Yes Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you, she muttered caressing his neck lightly with the tips of her fingers.  
  
When are these meetings? he asked losing his thoughts in her scent that wasn't suppose to intoxicate anyone but her mate.  
  
Every Tuesday, she mumbled absently.  
  
When will he get back.  
  
After school, he told me to meet him. They run late though. He leaves before lunch usually but decided to stick around to spend time with me.  
  
You have enough credit to skip right?  
  
Yeah of course, why?  
  
Every Tuesday we'll meet up on the roof and I'll take you to my house. There we will plan out how to get you away from Kouga and then give you a shower to get my scent off of you and you can walk back. Alright?  
  
Kagome nodded and rested against his chest, can we go today?  
  
Inuyasha sniffed her neck and nodded, you smell like your old self almost. Kouga won't like that. Come on, get on my back, I'll take you back to my place.  
  
Kagome rode with him to his house where he opened the door and led her into the kitchen, hey Rin, where's Sessho?  
  
He's in the office, and wanted to know why the hell you were coming home, the brown hair girl said eating a bag of peanuts. She turned to see her little brother, well brother in law but yeah, and a girl who looked pretty beaten up. She grabbed Kagome's arm and led her into the bathroom, you need to clean these wounds before you get infected and die from them.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head smiling before heading into the office, Sesshomaru, I need your all knowing mind on youkai.  
  
What about youkai, hanyou? Sesshomaru asked looking up from his text book.  
  
Wolf youkai to be precise and their mating. How do you break one? he asked sitting down across from his brother.  
  
Before I extend my knowledge what may I ask is it being used for?  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked up to the ceiling, Kagome, the human that I bedded with, has been marked by Kouga unwillingly and I need to know how to take it away so then I can mate with her.  
  
So you are going to pull her away from Kouga. Do you know that it was an unwilling mark?  
  
Do I know if it was an unwilling mark, let me think, he's only tried to RAPE her a few times. And mark her off guard.  
  
Just trying to get the facts. Um where is Miss Kagome now? Because I thought I smelt her but her scent smelled of one with child.  
  
Yeah Kouga got her with his pup. Rin took one look at her and brought her to the shower to clean up the cuts.  
  
Cuts? As in punishment? Youkai still use punishment?  
  
Yes oh Lord of all us below you, some youkai still punish their mates, I don't practice that.  
  
Why don't you just heal her? Sesshomaru demanded, you want her to be your mate so heal them. Mortal or not you do not flaunt the punishment after your bitch has learned their lesson.  
  
Because Kouga would hurt her worse. He's not the most persuasive guy with me, as you know. And I doubt Kagome's learned how to love the bastard after all he has done.  
  
Inuyasha since wolf youkai mark one sided, unlike us inu-youkai by killing Kouga it will take off her mark. If she had marked him though. You would need to kill them both, such as in our traditions.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, so I have to kill him? I think this is some two for one deal. Do you want flamed wolf with or with out barbecue sauce?   
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, something scary in it's self, I rather prefer to eat sarcastic hanyou's but if you prepare it then I will eat it, he said before shaking his head clear and going back to his calm expression, may I see the girl, because in wolf youkai with the loss of the mark, a child in the womb can't be born. It is a natural miscarriage. The child lives off the life energy of both the mother and the father if one dies the child dies, as it is with all demons. I don't know what she wants to do with that. It's a mother thing. Does she want to wait for the 9 months or is she not ready. he talked for so long!  
  
The joys of being Sesshomaru Lord of us demons. No Sessho is not a lord, he just is very knowledgeable about youkai so that's kinda Inuyasha's nickname for him. Very complicated stuff.  
  
Rin entered the room and walked over to Sesshomaru, smacking Inuyasha over the head as she passed him. Hey what was that for?  
  
What happened to that girl? Do you know how deep that gash in her stomach is? Don't you have the decency to get it cleaned?  
  
I didn't put it there! That was Kouga. The bastard who fucking raped her!  
  
Rin shot him a glare, at least see it. She's in the bathroom getting it cleaned. I suggest you go.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked off to the bathroom. Kagome, you in there?  
  
He heard a quiet voice of affirmation and smiled before cracking the door open and going in. He sat next to the bath tub and looked at her, you're so beautiful.  
  
You shouldn't be in here, I'm trying to get your scent off of me. If you're in here with me then I know it will still linger.  
  
He chuckled and caught sight of the gash Rin was talking about. He reached out and stroked a line up it causing her to shiver in the hot water, I have to kill him to get rid of your mark.  
  
You do? she sighed lolling her head to the side with a smirk, you have a problem with that?  
  
It's just that, when I kill him, your pup will be a miscarriage. So should I wait until it's born?  
  
No, Inuyasha. I don't want to bring this child into the world. I'm afraid of what might happen to it, what Kouga will do to it. And even if it does survive I'm afraid I won't be able to look it in the eye without remembering what a bastard the real father was. Besides I'm not ready.  
  
He kissed her softly, I'll tell Sessho. Get changed and then leave. I'll meet you next Tuesday. Ai shiteru.  
  
Inuyasha, could you help me out? she asked extending her arms up.  
  
He took both hands and pulled her up to her feet. He picked up a towel and handed it her, sniffing her, smell like yourself. Jasmine, very nice. Rin gave you her shampoo?  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, where's my uniform?  
  
He smirked, guess you have to stay awhile longer and wash my scent off later.  
  
she asked laughing at his face.  
  
It seems that we are washing your outfit. And right now you look extremely tasty, he said taking her into an embrace, crushing her lips to his.  
  
Kagome wiggled free and ran out of the bathroom and headed up to Inuyasha's room. You have to catch me to get me! she yelled down the stairs.  
  
You are trying to out run a youkai, you do know that Kagome, he said setting a slow pace behind her, meaning fast in our terms. Kagome shut the door and locked it, turning around she shrieked as she was tackled to the floor, being caught in a tight embrace, don't try and out run me koishii. You won't make it. And now it seems you have locked us in together. What shall I do to you? Or with you? he pondered with an evil and amused glint in his gold eyes.  
  
She giggled again and sat still in his arms, you are just so strong. I could never get away from you.  
  
Ai shiteru, he whispered kissing her slowly but deeply.  
  
You two better hurry up! Your school is almost out and if that Kouga bastard suspects anything, which he most likely will if you two don't hurry up, Kagome you might be harmed, Rin said from outside his room.  
  
I'll miss you so much, he muttered before unlocking the door and getting Kagome's uniform. Kouga doesn't have as great as sense of smell as me, so this should be fine. I'll see you in school Kagome, and try not to get hurt.  
  
Kagome nodded running off, only to stopped by Rin and giving her a hug, thanks for helping me clean my wounds.  
  
It's no problem Kagome, she said smiling before letting Kagome run off.  
  
Lucky for me I have gym and get to take a shower anyhow every Tuesday,' Kagome thought sprinting down the street.  
  
Back at Inuyasha's house he was back in the office conversing with Sesshomaru, so there isn't anyway to put a partial claim on her, anything that makes Kouga know that I want her?  
  
I'm sorry, but Kagome could mark you, so that way the only thing you must do is mark her. With that you could help her heal faster, Sesshomaru said with a look of concentration on his face.  
  
That's all I have to do? Let her mark me? Won't that change my scent?  
  
Partially, it won't take full affect until you mark her. You can only do that after Kouga is dead. So Kagome does not want the child?  
  
She says she's not ready. I'm sure she'd want a pup, but she's just afraid of what Kouga will do to it. Will he train it, take it away from her. Kouga is a bastard like that.  
  
So he is. The only thing you must do is kill him. If he knows you are after his mate he will fight harder. The best time to do it is when he is in heat. He will be distracted by the scent of his mate, and his need to have her he won't fight at his best. She is with child so she can't add that affect of being in heat as well, or else, you wouldn't have a very hard task.  
  
So he goes into heat in sync with Kagome? Inuyasha asked trying to remember her pattern of heat. If he was right Kagome would have just started hers so there for Kouga would be too.  
  
It takes a month. Right now he is still on his own pattern but next time he will skip his and have her heat instead, Sesshomaru said leaning forward.  
  
So I have to wait one month. I can do that. Thank you for that help Sesshomaru, Inuyasha said with a slight smirk on his face. Kouga will die in one month. Then Kagome won't be in danger.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile Kagome had just back to school in time to run into Sango. Kagome! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since lunch.  
  
I went home. Kouga left so I did too.  
  
I see. Well that's great. You didn't miss much, Sango said smiling.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt two arms wrap around her waist and something hide itself in her neck, sucking gently over her bite mark, koishii, did you miss me?  
  
Anger washed over Kagome as she pulled away and belted Kouga in the face, no you baka I didn't miss you! I was rather pleased that I got to finish my classes knowing you weren't going to be breathing over my shoulder! she shrieked getting defensive.  
  
Kougas' eyes flashed blood red and he reached out grabbing Kagome's arm in a bruising grip, what did you say? he growled.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear but she stood firm, I said that I didn't miss you and was glad that, she was cut off by Kouga punching her in the face and then slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
He shot off into the air without another word to anyone. Inuyasha came up to the school to find the shocked Miroku and Sango. He sniffed the air and growled, Kagome you're going to have a rough night won't you?'  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: Did I make amends? Are you all happy now? I updated soon and on top of that Inu and Kag have admitted FEELINGS!   
Kag: you never give me a break do you  
Kaye: Nope. But hey we get to kill Kouga soon  
Kag: How soon is soon. *evil glitter gets in her eyes*  
Kaye: Let me think, um *mutters incoherently for a long time then looks up with a big smile* THREE CHAPTERS!  
Kag: *sweat drop* It took you that long to count three chapters?  
Kaye: I suck at math so sue me. See my extent of math knowledge is 2+2=4, 2x2=4 and 2 to the 2nd power is 4.  
Kag: Wow, you do suck at math.   
Kaye: Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I hope that everyone is happy on how I plan on handling the pup issue. R&R, i love to get reviews, but flames aren't cool. Though the occasional death threat does keep me grounded and not get cocky. Just don't insult my writing, making fun of me fine, no writing! Insult my writing and I might not finish and leave it here. *sees glares from everyone who tolerate my psycho behavior and twisted mind* Ok fine! I'll just feel bad! I won't stop writing. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Curtiss Tomahawk: I take that to the upmost complimant!  
  
Jace: BBQ all the way. I let Inuyasha say something along those lines in this chapter, it was too funny not to let him say.  
  
Ricardo: It won't be an abortion, but wait, your making me tell you something that's answered here. Read and find out for yourself!  
  
Bean: If you think it implies Kouga's death or other why's torture then your right!  
  
Teka365: I won't. Don't worry Kouga will suffer and it will be happy. I can't let people down.  
  
Jessie K-I: *hands her Kouga* I know I said I'd do this at the end of the story, but I don't want you hurting innocent people, and you truly desrve first dips on him. Kill him, butcher him, but give him back, I kinda need him to give back to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
I luv pocky: Guess we seriously need to get a sign up going to kill Kouga. You get the next stab at him.  
  
Lil Kagome: Thank you for not giving up on me. That makes me so happy. I hope this chapter makes it worth it.  
  
Soranji-chan: I don't believe in abortion either, and the way I have this planned is it's a miscarriage. It gets more explainatory in this chapter. So read!  
  
Kagome5: Thank you so much. That so nice to know.  
  
Rain: He will, I assure you of that.  
  
atlas-86: That is a really good punishment, and don't worry Kagome will not bare Kouga's child. Explanation in this chapter as to why.  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: Yes she is, but that doesn't mean she'll have the pup.   
  
Ladykaa28: Thank you, that is such a good idea, so much better than mine. The part with the energy is great. Thank you!  
  
???- Thank you, kouga won't stay with her, no one wants him too. Everyone wants him dead!  
  
Minami-chan: You like fluff? Then this chapter is for you, read title. See perfect set up for fluff.  
  
Tetsusaiga: Ahh puts hands up don't kill me! It's getting better in this chapter, and then Kouga dies. He dies really soon! Isa gaurentee it but you can't kill me or else it won't happen.  
  
Tenseiga: I forgive your brother, and don't worry it will be a happy ending. I promise to make it worth the wait.  
  
Pheonix Daimon: It's ok you never review. I'm updating three days after I got the last chapter up, so aren't you proud?  
  
JEM46: I am? Wow I'm really flattered. See I'm writing, damnit writing.  
  
Chibi Kittie: Hehe, he should die a slow painful death shouldn't he?  
  
Darkmoon: It's okay, I take forever to shut up too, hence why I'm talking to all of you guys. But magic, hmmm that's an intereating way to kill him.  
  
J.J: Updated soon enough?


	13. Marking, and ticking off Kouga Fun!

Wow, I broke 100 reviews, I'm happy now! Guess I have to get the next chapter up right? Again all of your answered reviews are at the end.  
Thank you Kagome5, Jessie K-I, Tetsusaiga, lilchickidy0six, Tenseiga, Jace, Miss Kitty, atlas-86, Ladykaa28, I lov Pocky, RK-128, Lil Kagome, Lilblossom82, Leomae108, and Rain for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously do you think that Inuyasha would be as cool as it is if I owned it? I mean for one Kouga, and Hojo would be dead. Kikyo would never have come back, and Inu and Kag would be going at each other from episode 3! I DON'T OWN IT!  
Chapter 13 -Marking and ticking off wolf-boy. Fun!-  
Kagome didn't show up until Monday the next week, and when she appeared she had a cut on her left cheek. Inuyasha was watching her all Tuesday as she sent him a shy smile, when Kouga wasn't watching. He smirked and Miroku caught it, I figure you and Kagome have worked everything out?  
  
He nodded absently thinking about the different ways to kill Kouga. Besides he got to spend some time with her today and he needed her to mark him. Today was going to be a very good day indeed.  
  
Kagome giggled running up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door too fast and tripped, getting caught by a pair of strong arms instead, hey you, be careful. If you get all cut up I'll have more to heal.  
  
Gomen sorry. I was too excited today not to run. I've missed you so much, Kagome said throwing her arms around him.  
  
I've missed you too, Inuyasha replied returning the embrace before he pulled back, I have something I need to talk to you about.  
  
she replied resting her forehead against his.  
  
Well when Kouga is dead I can mark you, ne? she nodded, but you never marked Kouga, so you can mark me.  
  
Kagome smiled, so that means that all we have to do is kill Kouga and then we can be together?  
  
Inuyasha nodded at her understanding, then I'm all your's. I still say try not to piss off Kouga too much. I worry about you.  
  
He pissed me off! I can't help it. I hate that baka! Kagome protested.  
  
She was met by Inuyasha's shaking head before he shot off into the air holding her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck, nibbing at it lightly causing a shiver to run up and down Inuyasha's spine. Don't do that Kagome, not now anyhow, he ground out picking up speed.  
  
He lept into his open window since it wasn't too cold yet and deposited her on his bed. He smirked and kissed her rolling beside her. His hand traced the claw mark on her cheek before licking it with his tounge sending a stinging up and down Kagome's body.  
  
she muttered gripping his shirt. He stroked where the mark use to be and kissed her again.  
  
It's over Kagome, don't worry. How's the mark on your stomach? he asked lifting her shirt up to check on it. It was starting to scar, if he left it to heal on it's own it would scar and he didn't want that. Kagome didn't need any reminders on how Kouga treated her. When Kouga died he wanted proof he even exsisted died as well.  
  
Kagome cried out when he licked her stomach wound. Her hands fisted into his hair as his hands traced idle patterns on her back. He kissed her forehead moving next to her. Why'd you do that?  
  
I didn't want it to scar. Kouga won't notice. And if he does, well then I'll have to kill him.  
  
You have to do that anyway, she said cuddling against him.  
  
You know me too well. He won't touch you ever again.  
  
You said that last time and looked what happened. I have to sneak around to see the man I love.  
  
Is it not worth the risk? he asked mocked hurt.  
  
Kagome giggled suddenly drawn to lick at a point on his neck, she moistened it before sinking her teeth into the side of his neck. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the sensation brought to him. Kagome licked over the mark and nuzzled into his neck. I love you Inuyasha, she muttered kissing his neck again.  
  
The pain had subsided and with each kiss that passed the new mark there was a wave of pleasure. Inuyasha moaned and kissed her forehead running his hands up and down her back. He wanted to know if he did that to her mark would she respond like this, but he didn't give the mark. He couldn't resist though and started nipping at it.  
  
Kagome's back arched in response and a low moan esacped her lips, she muttered. He smirked and licked Kouga's mark again. Kouga actually did something nice for me. I hope I don't have to repay him.'  
  
A knock came to the door and Sesshomaru entered with a frown. I see you have found the joys of your marks. Hm, wolf-youkai are such vile creatures. Letting their mates recieve pleasure from another by a simple lick of the mark. I do not know if the same for our marks, I sure won't risk it with Rin, he shook his head and looked back at the two who were blushing to the roots of their hair for being caught mind you, anyhow, I hope to see you downstairs. I know this is your time together but we must plan.  
  
Plan how to kill Kouga, hm I dunno I was thinking of making it very slow and painful. Just my claws you know, but hey if you have a better idea please be my guest, Inuyasha said looking up on to the ceiling with one arm around Kagome.  
  
I meant more around the terms of how to get him to accept. He can decline you the right to fight him.  
  
Only Kouga would decline me that wouldn't he, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, I have the perfect way to get him wiled up. And it's right HERE, he said sucking back on her mark, making nips appear along her neck.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and walked out, I was never like that now I?' He approached the kitchen and saw Rin washing the dishes, ok so maybe I still am,' he thought before creeping up to her. And we now all know what's going to happen with them right? Had to have that. Onward  
  
Kagome ran the washcloth over her stomach where just hours ago she couldn't touch in fear of reopening the scar. All of the marks Kouga made on her were gone. Inuyasha was right though, he wouldn't notice that they disappeared. She let the water wash the soap suds away and pressed a finger to her lips, where they were still slightly swollen. Kouga better suffer. And Inuyasha, you better make sure he does.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha's table and pulled herself up from Kouga's lap and walked over to him. She sat down beside Sango and laughed as the kitsune, also known as Shippo hugged her tightly. He must have heard the growl come off from Kouga as a warning but held on tighter still, in a protest.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to laugh, Kouga was losing Kagome's affection to Shippo. Sure so was he, but he knew that if she had to choose it would be him.  
  
Shippo didn't like Kagome's scent. It was much more natural, with Inuyasha lingering over her. He felt she was more protected. The pup too, that was a problem. Even the pup knew it wouldn't be wanted, and it was only one month into growth. The pup itself was conspiring against Kouga. He was trying to break it's ties to his father's link. Shippo knew Inuyasha could sense it's suffering. The realization that it's mother, though would still semi-love him, the man who raised him wouldn't. He hated Kouga all the more for that. He would be by Kagome's side as Inuyasha mangled Kouga.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome was late, she knew she was late, but she couldn't help it. She felt someone approach her from behind and tensed as the hands gripped her arms, swiftly turned her around and leaned her softly against her locker. Grinning at her with laughter in his golden eyes. had ya'll scared right? Ok good  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and then scolded him, you scared me shitless! I thought you were Kouga.  
  
I take that as an insult, Inuyasha muttered resting his forehead on hers.  
  
Kagome smiled and weaved her fingers into his hair, you're so impatient. You couldn't wait two extra minutes?   
  
You shouldn't be one to talk. You want me just as badly as I want you, he said kissing her.  
  
Who wouldn't be? I'll be your's on Monday night won't I? she asked trying to pull his head back down to hers.  
  
So true, he muttered kissing her deeper.  
  
Kouga watched with interst and rage as the inu-hanyou held his mate. He had long ago accepted that Kagome loved Inuyasha, but he didn't deserve happiness so that means that Kouga got Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was too engrossed to notice that he was being watched as he moved his hands across his love's body. She played with the line of his pants, giggling whenever he found a ticklish spot. Inuyasha, what if we get caught? Yura will be looking for me shortly, Kagome said as he lifted her up by the back of her thighs.  
  
We'll move in just a minute. Kouga's not here, and you know you are talked about in the locker room as the demon whore'.  
  
Kagome hit his shoulder half heartily, you don't let them get away with that comment do you?  
  
Inuyasha smirked running his tounge over her mark, sending her head back in pleasure, of course not. I correct them. You're mine, not anyone else's. Therefore you are not a whore. The demon part I leave untouched, you can be quite the demon sometimes.  
  
I think they meant I whore myself to demons, she panted giving into gravity and letting her head hang on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and moved away from the locker, making her tighten her hold on him with her legs. Let's get out of here. Sessho has stuff to talk to us about.  
  
Oh boy, Kagome muttered, nipping at his own mark.  
  
Seeing the mark was all that was needed to set Kouga off. He howled before leaping to attack Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was pulled out of his revine at the sound of Kouga's howl and threw Kagome behind him, taking the full force of the hit. He was knocked back a good twenty feet and when he stopped he saw Kouga holding Kagome up by the collar of her shirt.  
  
How long? he growled, how long since you have marked him!  
  
Inuyasha growled and stalked over to Kouga, drop her. If you chose her as your mate you shouldn't hurt her.  
  
Realization hit home and Kouga growled, you've been healing her! You've been healing my bitch!  
  
Kagome kicked him in the, well you know, why the hell am I writing this, she kicked him in the crotch. He groaned and dropped her. Inuyasha caught her under her arms and she latched onto him.  
  
Please don't let him take me back. He'll kill me, she whispered. Kouga growled seeing as he heard that and tried to stand up.  
  
DAmn straight! You are so dead, when I get my hands on you.  
  
To get her you have to get through me! Inuyasha growled.  
  
Why the fuck should I fight for what is obviously MINE! I marked her first, I fucked her first, I loved her first!  
  
Kagome turned around and shot him an evil glare, first is the **worst**, second is the **best**! she chanted tightening her hold on Inuyasha.  
  
Not when it comes to you bitch. You are fucking used goods. You are a slut!  
  
I've only slept with one person in my life! All the times with you were rape! You stole my whole life from me! she screamed, I HATE YOU!  
  
Kouga again just growled, I will NOT fight for what I own. You are mine Kagome. You can only recieve full and complete pleasure, from me!  
  
Inuyasha fumed, he couldn't fight Kouga now, he was at his peak. He was feeding off of the child in Kagome and the threat on his mate. Inuyasha may be brash but he knew he would be defeated. He couldn't give Kagome over either, Kouga would kill her. He growled as he made his decsion.  
  
Take her, but if I find one new scar on her, I will track you down and mutilate you!   
  
Kagome stared in shock at the proposition. Inuyasha was giving her to Kouga! Was he nuts? She clung tighter and shook her head. Inuyasha leaned down, as much as he didn't want to do it, punishment was truly deserved when your mate wouldn't do something that would benefit her. He knew Kouga would still punish her, and then heal her, but the punishment couldn't be too bad if he was going to heal her in the end. If he fought, Kouga would most likely get rid of her pup on his own.  
  
Kouga watched as Inuyasha bit down on her ear, drawing a gasp and slight blood, go koishii.  
  
Kagome withdrew and looked at him with hurt eyes, only to be replied with the site of his eyes expressing his sorrow, and promise he would save her. SHe barely noticed Kouga wrap his arms around and drag her away. Back _home'_.   
*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha walked home and right into Sesshomaru study, Kouga found us. Told me that he wouldn't fight for what was clearly his.  
  
Well he's a wolf what do you expect. Challenge him while he is in heat. Just be near Kagome, that will set him off. Then kill him.  
  
Wow, my brother the strategist. Kill em, kill em. How ever did you get Rin's suitors away?  
  
He killed them. Does that shock you? she asked leaning against the door.  
  
Damn!!! You, my brother kill for a human. I'm... not shocked at all.  
  
Out hanyou, he shouted throwing pieces of paper at Inuyasha, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and flopped onto his bed. He lifted up his pictures and smiled, he had gotten these developed by Rin, she was a photographer. They were of happier times. He never told anyone, but he liked to take pictures. He use to fool around with the camera and take pictures of Miroku getting slapped. Those were some of the best. He'd have to show those to Sango sometime.  
  
He smirked, alright I've got alittle of the hentai in me. But hell it was too tempting not to do,' he commented about the round of pictures of Kagome asleep, on his bed, naked. Needless to say, Rin didn't have fun developing those pictures. He lifted up the envelope and smiled before tearing it in half. Rest in peace Kikyo. May Kouga join you soon in the afterlife and you kill him all over again for all his stupidy I didn't get him on.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Kouga watched Kagome wash the blood off of her. Yes he had punished her, hence the blood. He didn't want to hurt his pup, he's just so fucking caring, so most of the attacks were to her face, neck and legs. A few along her arms though.  
  
Fuck that hanyou. Telling me how to treat my mate. He, let her go. So now she is all mine,' Kouga thought before slipping into the water next to her.  
End chapter  
  
Kaye: Ok next chapter Kouga suffering startts. Want a preview? Ok, go to the chapter 11 reviews and check out atlas-86's. The one with the dull hacksaw. Yes that one. That's the preview on what's to come with Kouga.  
Miroku: I am happy that you love me.  
Kaye: I love Kouga too. I just happen to have a grudge againsst him at the moment. Want to know what would happen to him if I hated him.  
Miroku: What?  
Kaye: Wait till the chapter after next and see for yourself. Skin peeling included. R&R, no flames. Now on to replying to my reviewer!  
  
Kagome5: Yes, yes and no. No because Kouga doesn't have as great as sense of smell and it's only a slight change in the scent.  
  
Jessie K-I: *Takes back Kouga* Guess he goes to the next person in line. Thank you, hope you vented enough. If not you are always welcome to beat him again.  
  
Tetsusaiga: I'm wandering why I feel like a replica of Inuyasha is all of a sudden out to get me. Ok it'll be worth the wait, just don't kill me.  
  
lilchickidy0six: Updating is fun. So I do it as often as I can.  
  
Tenseiga: I try for it not to get to me, and I do have it kinda planned out. So far you've read mostly the unedited all from my head idea. I hope to keep it that way, still that does mean Kouga will die. And is this up soon enough?  
  
Jace: Why do you read my mind?! Why, why, why? Or do I just set myeslf up for that? Nevermind I'm happy you're enjoying the story.  
  
Miss Kitty: It probably was spending so much time with Inuyasha and knowing very soon she would be free from Kouga's clutches.  
  
atlas-86: I have to wait three chapters because it will take me that long to truly totally massacare Kouga. And it will be a good slaughter.  
  
Ladykaa28: Please I've hurt Kagome too much through out this story, and you're right she's pregnant and Kouga does want the child, don't know why but he wants it so he won't hurt her too badly.  
  
I lov Pocky: No Kouga will live happily ever after for all that he has done, with Kagome as his mate. I mean seriously I've only been making him the bad guy so you guys won't care if I kill him. By the way have fun with that knife, don't give him back too soon, but give him back!  
  
RK-128: I didn't go into the total depths of Kagome's punishments and won't go into them. I've put her through way too much and I don't real want to start going into Kouga's mind, so you won't see anymore really descriptive punishment, but it's still there.  
  
Lil Kagome: I hope it's going by fast enough.  
  
Lilblossom82: DOn't we all hope he gets his just deserts?  
  
Leoma108: I'm trying, but it's hard. I know what you're going to say, HOW F*ING HARD IS IT TO GET KOUGA DEAD, ne, but I mean this chapter was hard. The next two chapters will come out as quickly as possible, the next one possibly Monday. Then **THE** chapter on um I dunno yet. I'm starting a new fic and I'm hoping to get the first chapter up soon. So I've got that and now I'm just rambling when I could be writing the story.   
  
Rain: Hm, I was planning on killing all three of them, well not Hojo persay, but I think I can pull that one off. Alright I'll kill him too. And as for Naraku, his death has been planned since the beginning. And it's a pretty good way to die too, if I do say so myself.  



	14. Nightmares and Fantasies

I'm updating because I finished this chapter. I'm hyper and tired and you can't complain about the length because Kouga gets punished and this chapter actually ends all happily. Can you believe it?  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN INUYASHA!  
Thanks Soranji-chan, Jessie K-I, Ladykaa28, atlas-86, Jace, Leomae108, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, ???, Rain, Lylli Riddle, JEM46, Arrida daughter of Aires and KALTH189 for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 14 -Nightmares and fantasies-   
Kagome stalked away from her lunch table and settled next to Sango, Sango help! There's a stupid party on Sunday and I have to go or else Kouga will forever punish me, she said more to the whole group then just Sango.  
  
I don't know Kagome, I mean can't you just skip it?  
  
No of course she can't Sango, Kouga's making her. It's a special celebration, Yura said in that annoying voice of hers.  
  
What if she doesn't feel good? Miroku interjected, what if she were to die of, I dunno dehydration. Her pregnancy can take a lot out of her.  
  
She can't. Kouga won't allow it. I'm so jealous Kagome, I always wanted to be a strong demon's mate, maybe even Naraku's, Sakura giggled at his name, and a blush rose on her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha fehed and rose up from his chair. He walked behind Kagome nuzzling her neck slightly, if it gets out of control get out and call me, he said ignoring the growl from Kouga. Monday, only three days. Three long agonizing days. That's all he needed to wait. He kissed her neck before leaving.  
  
Kouga growled at the defiance of his mate. What did that hanyou have planned? He blatantly touched my mate in front of me, what the hell did he have planned.'  
  
Naraku growled and leaned back, Kouga, you must watch your back, I heard rumors that Sesshomaru killed for his mate, no doubt so would Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru use to be such a good pawn as well. Now he is nothing more than a weak youkai, spoiled by his human mate.  
  
Kouga nodded and looked back at his mate, I will watch her, she is very defiant. Inuyasha will be a dangerous foe if he were to take us by surprise, he touched his head, I know that from experience.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome put the bed between herself and her attacker, though it was pointless to try and stop him, she had to try. The hope that in two days he would be dead let her try even harder. He jumped over the bed and extended his claws, sinking them into her stomach. He removed the developing child and threw it across the room, after digging his claws into it.   
  
He turned his head back to Kagome and smirked, running a hand up her thigh, before bringing it down again, drawing blood. He smeared it along her jaw and up her cheek. She turned her head to hide her falling tears as he bit into her neck again.  
  
Inuyasha woke up holding his head, shaking at the nightmare. He caught his barring and looked around. He was back in his room, Kagome was with Kouga, she was safe, right. He jumped out of bed and changed quickly before running out the front door.  
  
He jumped rooftop, to rooftop all the way to where Kouga slept. He moved location to Naraku's house. He stopped and sniffed the air, trying to locate Kagome's scent. He finally found it, just on the outskirts of the house. Fear and sadness surrounded her and he ran to where she was.  
  
Kagome huddled around herself, the nightmare was too real, way too real. Inuyasha had died at the hands of Kouga, but it was impossible. He loved her, he was going to stay with her. He wouldn't let Kouga beat him. She froze at the footsteps behind her, who's there?  
  
Inuyasha said in a shaken up voice. She turned and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha, you're alive. You aren't hurt, she mumbled. He breathed in her scent, she had taken a bath, she didn't reek of Kouga. Why are you here? she finally asked.  
  
I was worried, I thought something had happened to you, he admitted, I had the worst dream and I couldn't take it. I needed to make sure you were alright, he finished it with nuzzling her neck.  
  
Kagome squeezed his hand, I'm alright Inuyasha. I'm not dead. Kouga hasn't hurt me too much.  
  
He nodded and licked her mark, You don't know what was going through my head, the fear of losing you, he rested his hand on her stomach, your pup knows it's almost time to die. He can feel it. In my dream, Kouga killed it, with his bare hands, ripped the pup out with his claws, and then smeared your and the pup's blood over your face.  
  
Kagome gasped and shivered at the feeling of fear that coated just then, Kouga did have the power to kill her with a breath. He could if he wanted. She shook her head and looked at Inuyasha, when you fight Kouga, you have to promise me you will come out alive. I had a nightmare too, you died Inuyasha. By Kouga's hands. He killed you in front of me. I won't let that really happen.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her softly, you have my word koishii.  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled into his chest, don't leave me tonight Inuyasha, onegai. Leave in the morning, when Kouga wakes.  
  
He kissed her temple and nodded, I will never leave you.  
*~*~*~*~*  
The party was just as wild as she remembered them to be. Stupid people getting drunk, as she sat in a corner denying all drinks. She turned her head in disgust and stormed outside. She was greeted by a rather drunk Kouga who grabbed her wrist, Kagome, I'm so happy you could join us, he said pulling her into his chest.  
  
She pushed against his chest and smiled sweetly, Kouga, you must be so tired. Here you should go to sleep.  
  
He grinned and started licking and nipping at her neck, making her groan in disgust, will you join me mate?  
  
She felt his hand creep up her thigh and she tried to pull away from the drunk youkai, Kouga the pup.  
  
Isn't due for about 8 months. We still have time to fool around, the smell of alcohol was getting to her and she turned her head.  
  
Come on Kouga, let's get you to bed, she said leading him inside and up to a spare room.  
Not writing what happened in that room, I think we all know Kouga well enough by now.  
Kagome rolled out of the bed, the clock only read 1:00am. MONDAY! Her mind screamed. She looked back at the wolf and smirked, I'll have my fun with him first.' She dressed quickly and ran down into the kitchen.  
  
She walked back into her room with a knife and smiled, thank the gods he got undressed.' She walked over to him and took his sac in her hands.  
  
In his sleep he groaned and bit his lip. Kagome almost laughed at his reaction before placing the knife against the piece of flesh and cutting it away.  
  
Kouga let out a cry but didn't wake up, Kagome ran his blood along his chest and left the remaining flesh on his face, near his mouth before running out the door and down to the phone booth at the corner.  
Alright you are so lucky I wrote that, for those who wanted it. Because I could not stop laughing during it, I got issues.  
She lifted the phone and put in the coins, dialing Inuyasha's number, he asked in a very awake tone.  
  
Kagome laughed, still very high from her punishment on Kouga and answered, Inuyasha, could you pick me up? I'm where you picked me up last time.  
  
Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes, Inuyasha hung up and ran downstairs past Sesshomaru, who was watching t.v. with Rin on his lao asleep, I'll be back soon. Gotta pick up Kagome, he called.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and shifted Rin on his lap.  
  
Inuyasha drove up to the phone booth and was greeted by a very hyper Kagome, who threw herself into his arms when he got out of the car, Kagome what is up with you today?  
  
She just giggled and looked away, I punished Kouga.  
  
You didn't kill him did you? he asked recalling a time she attempted to punish him, he shook his head clear of that image.  
  
Can you die from blood lose from castration? she asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped before a pained look crossed his face, owww! Remind me never to get on your bad side.  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged him, I get to be with you tomorrow.  
  
He lifted her up and smirked, and tonight. You have to take a bath though.  
  
She giggled and rested on his shoulder,   
  
Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha hold Kagome's hand as they entered through the back door, what's so funny that you both should be laughing, and please do not tell me that is Kouga's blood I smell.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and the pained look returned, never tick her off, it will not be fun. She removed something very precious from Kouga tonight.  
  
It was the cause of my pain, she protested crossing her arms.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as it clicked and then they shut, you did not do what I think you did.  
  
Why, was what I did bad? Kagome asked afraid of the punishment she might receive from a rather pissed off youkai.  
  
No, just it would probably hurt like HELL! he cried.  
  
Kagome nodded, that was the point. she said heading upstairs, holding Inuyasha's hand.  
  
He grinned and kissed her, you reek of blood. Take a bath.  
  
She nodded and entered the upstairs bathroom. Inuyasha entered his room and pulled out some clothes. After about five minutes Kagome enter wearing a towel and took the clothes, and dressed for bed. She laid down and smiled, life is funny.  
  
He looked up from shutting down his computer with a questioning look, what do you mean?  
  
I dunno, just don't you think that it's ironic that the day we were going to tell each other how we feel Kouga decides to come back. He decides that's the day to mark me.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, I just thought he was a dick. I guess you're right though. And that's also the day you got called late for class. If I had decided to keep my mouth shut, and you hadn't gotten called after where would we be?  
  
Kagome grinned, right here, healing' each other from all of our pain.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, you know you miss that, she nodded and hugged the hanyou when he approached the bed. He pulled her mouth up for a kiss, I love you Kagome.  
  
She traced a pattern on his chest, I love you too.  
  
He smiled down at her before taking another kiss, today all the pain will end.  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: OMG it ended happily.  
Kouga: NO IT DIDN'T YOU BITCH! I GOT FUCKING CASTRATED!  
Kaye: Like I said it ended happily.  
Kouga: Why the hell did you make my love do that to me?  
Kaye: Because she doesn't love you! *turns back to audience* I'm again sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have the next chapter written up, so if you all want Kouga dead I suggest you review. Or else I'll never know if you really want him dead or no.  
Kouga: Of course they don't want me dead. They didn't want my dick cut off either. That's your mind thinking this up in your own little world.  
Kaye: Oh really, well anyone who wants Kouga dead raise your hand. *everyone raises hand* Well that answers that. You have to review so that way I know you really want it to happen. Again I'm sorry for this chapter being so short but you know what. I forgot. I'm confused, I'll just go wait in my corner now. I'm hyper don't blame me.  
  
Soranji-chan: Hm, I think it's the demon inside them. Inu wants Kagome to get away from Kouga and to do that he needs to kill Kouga. Sessho wants to see Inu happy, which is surprising but hey if you had a whiny brat around all the time you'd want them happy too. So killing Kouga is very easy for them to talk about. I know it's not good but hey, they are males and demons. They love to fight.  
  
Jessie K-I: Patience is a virtue, though how you can have patience with Kouga's death so near and I just keep dragging it out, I have no idea. If you need to kill him again I am going to just throw him to the audience at the end of** the **chapter, after I kill him  
  
Ladykaa28: Hm, nope guess I never could tell. I always assumed that you loved him? I mean you want to kill him, that's how he expresses his love for Kagome. Anyway, off the sarcastic boat, yes I could tell and if I lov pocky will give Kouga back you can get him next to mangle. hehe.  
  
atlas-86: The pup lives off both it's mother and it's father's energy. Kagome's pup can sense that she is being hurt in the relationship by Kouga and doesn't like that. He also senses that his mother doesn't really want him because of the circumstances he was conceived under. He's pretty much a self loathing pup. Sad but Kouga is a bastard and only he could accomplish that one.  
  
Jace: Do you think Kagome would let him heal her? Of course not, so instead he had to get her some healing stuff.  
  
Tetsusaiga: Alright I won't call you the Inuyasha replica. Happy now? Good.  
  
Leomae108: I know, atlas-86 has some great ideas. The cutting open and taking out his intestines while he is alive. Hm, X-files has some good ideas.  
  
Tenseiga: I will not try to bring you harm through his rage. And I'm sure if I said half of what I wanted to I would probably be cursed out by him, and that's no fun.   
  
???: Kouga dies in the next chapter. Can you wait?  
  
Rain: The way I'm making Naraku die along with Hojo has been approved by my little brother, who is completely psychotic. It's not as slow as Kouga's but probably twice as painful. And poison does kill pretty slowly, wait giving details. Bad writer.  
  
Lylli Riddle: This is the first time I have gotten your reviews. You say Kouga like it's a bad word or something, wait it is a bad word, hehe. I'll update I'll update. It'll be better. And if you want a lemon I might be doing one with In/Ka after I kill the wolf.  
  
Jem46: Are you mad because it said 14 chapters and you could only get 13? If that is the case, IT'S ALL FF.NET'S FAULT! It let me update a chapter, but wouldn't let me update, does that make sense, ok good. So is this good enough?  
  
Arrida daughter of Aires: Wow, alright I will finish this fic. It's ok you do have a life reading fanfics does count as part of your life, I'm exactly like that. I punished Kouga in the chapter and he dies next chapter so is that good? I just woke up at like 12:00 Sunday so I guess I have this finished. I promised you all it on Monday.  
  
KALTH1389: Did what you wanted say revolve around killing Kouga? Alright, that's good. Hehehe. I'm updating.


	15. Kouga, Naraku and Hojo DIE!

A/N: This chapter was written around I don't know, when I was writing like chapter 5 or something. Back then I did not plan Kouga to mate with her, I had a completly different way for them to break up and she gets in a fight with her mother before calling Inuyasha and all this other complicated stuff but when I got to that part it didn't fit with the way the story was going. So when this was originally written they were already mates, and he didn't kill Kouga during the fight, he died later I rectified that part. I'm only telling you this so you can understand why this may seem to not make sense, since during the other chapters I made Kagome very ready for him to kill Kouga and now she's very very reluctant. Well now you know. That was a long A/N. Just ignore me now and watch as Kouga dies.  
  
Thank you Soranji-chan, Jessie K-I, atlas-86, Ladykaa28, lilblossom82, Arrida daughter of Aries, Jace, Kagome 5, JEM46, Jang Nara, Eikos butterfly, Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, bettychan, uniko3000, Leomae108, Isa, spaz, boobookittiefujimi, Lylli Riddle, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Brandi, Miss Kitty and Bean for reviewing  
Chapter 15 -Kouga, Naraku and Hojo DIE!- Don't you just love that title?  
  
Kagome smiled softly at the hanyou next to her. He never looked mad when he slept. She reached out her hand to touch his white furry ears. She almost had them in her hands when they twitched and a clawed hand gripped her wrist. She looked down to see a playful gleam in the hanyou's eye, now now, you can't do that until tonight.  
  
What if I want to do it now Inu-chan? Kagome asked nuzzling his neck.  
  
He made a retching sound, I'm not a chan.  
  
To me you are, she giggled and traced an abstract pattern on his bicep.  
  
He took her wrist again and chuckled, I have to get to school. Can you believe it, me wanting to go to school? he asked rubbing his nose with her's lovingly.  
  
Kagome looked away, to fight Kouga? she turned to see if he would lie to her. He nodded semi-reluctantly catching the look in her eyes, Inu-chan please, I don't want you to get hurt, Naraku and Hojo won't sit around. I know them. They know you're planning something. Now that I'm gone they'll know. This won't be like the last times.  
  
Kagome, why do you fear it now? I need to fight him, to get you away from him.  
  
I don't want that if you die! You don't even heal like a hanyou because you stopped it so you could cut yourself and try to die like a normal human.  
  
Kagome, I'm letting my body return to normal. It's been normal since I admitted I loved you, since I knew you felt the same. Kouga hurt you so much, he deserves to die.  
  
Kagome lay deeper in his embrace, I know that but, it makes no sense. I know you can beat Kouga, just I'm worried. Like anyone would be. I love you, I can't stand the thought of losing you.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled sadly and stroked her hair, Kagome I'll kick that puny wolf from here to next year. Don't worry, I have Miroku and Shippo, hell I probably have Sessho if I asked.  
  
I just got to be with you after so long, I can't stand to lose you now. Inuyasha sighed and lifted her up, before getting out of bed and placing her back down. He got changed in his black pants and a red shirt, yet again ignoring the dress code. She looked at him with yearning before dropping her head and getting changed, knowing the arguement was over.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his lover and took her hand, pulling her into him with an easy sweep, I'll be careful, ok? she nodded slowly and he kissed her softly. Let's go to school before Sango starts to worry, again she nodded as he walked her out of his room.  
  
They passed by Rin and Sesshomaru in the kitchen who both looked up at the teens. Rin turned back to the newspaper but Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha in the eye and muttered so only he could hear, I'll be checking up on you. Inuyasha merely glared before they walked outside.  
  
The ride to school was a silent descent into madness for both lovers For Inuyasha the madness of rage that took over his body was a welcomed expierence. By the teachers both of them, Kouga and Inuyasha, were youkai; meant for nothing more than to kill each other. They both fought constantly when they were younger, now that it had turned serious, ear tugging and tail pulling was nothing compared to the blood both would shed today. This day was Inuyasha's day, he would defend his soon to be mate and cause Kouga all the pain he could in a futile attempt to make up for all the pain he had cause.  
  
Fear was the maddness that struck at Kagome. Her lover, mate meaning Inuyasha was going to fight a battle that would end in death. It wasn't a common street fight she had witnessed Kouga involed in. The strength Inuyasha protected her with when he was nothing more than a shoulder to cry on would be only the tip of the iceberg of the force sent to kill Kouga. Oh she welcomed all the pain Inuyasha's claws would give Kouga, like she welcomed the ecsaty he brought to her. She wanted to see him die, slowly and suffering, but the fight would not end without Inuyasha having a few scratches as well. It was impossible.  
  
Sango and Miroku saw the car pull up and ran to it but were silent at the site before them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had on a face that was rarely seen and Shippo grimaced while taking Kagome's hand, knowing what was happening. His youkai instincts told him everything he needed to know as he pulled Kagome away. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled before shooting up onto the roof with a simple jump.  
  
He looked straight at Kouga who grinned knowing what Inuyasha wanted, angry I had the bitch first?  
  
Inuyasha growled, angry you touched what was mine! Especially after I told you to stay the fuck away.  
  
She is my mate. I can do what I please with her. I will have her and your life before this day is over, Inuyasha! Kouga howled making Naraku and Hojo appeared.  
  
You're pathetic. It's between you and me, Kouga. Don't drag useless trash into this fight.  
  
Kouga disappeared and then reappeared in front of Inuyasha, as you wish. His fist came up and caught itself in his gut. Inuyasha was pushed back a good foot and a half before he slid to a stop and pushed himself towards Kouga. He caught Kouga's next punch and dug his self inflicting claws into the fist he held, pulling the first amount of blood of the battle.  
  
Kouga merely grinned and lifted his foot to catch Inuyasha's gut again. This caused Inuyasha's claws to draw pieces of the flesh he held off of Kouga's skin, as some of his own blood passed his lips. Kouga didn't allow him to get up before the next attack. It would have caught Inuyasha's neck, ending the fight right then like I'd do that but Inuyasha had disappeared, reappearing to kick the affending foot making Kouga trip.  
  
The momentary loss of balance allowed Inuyasha to both hands and letting his claws sink into skin, the red liquid welcomed. Inuyasha flipped Kouga into the door leading up there; banging his head up and yet pulling more skin off. I forget which movie I saw where that happened. The skin peeling I mean.  
  
Kouga stood up slowly and held his head with tender hands. Inuyasha wasn't going to stop there, he pinned Kouga against the wall, punching him repeatly, relishing in the cries of pain that escaped once in awhile. Blood had started to come with these cried, making the punches come quicker with each passing second.  
  
When Kouga's last breath was close he made an attempt to attack Inuyasha. Kicking his foot in Inuyasha's chest pushed the hanyou back and away from the wolf. Kouga ran his hand over his stomach before smirking, his body already recovering.  
  
He launched himself at Inuyasha and started to pound on the guy. His claws ran along Inuyasha's face, along his chest and up and down his arms. Inuyasha lay on the ground, his shirt and tattered, surprised by the speed of the bastard.  
  
He looked up to Kouga's face in a triumphant smirk as he lifted him up to his eye level. Inuyasha closed his eyes, knowing who he failed, Kagome, Kikyo. I failed. All of you.' He was tossed into the wall that hid the roof from view and cracked an eye open to see Kouga approach him haughtily. He was toying with him.  
  
_ These feelings weren't meant to be, please find who you're meant to be with and make her happy, that is my last wish for you, as your best friend. That you be happy. I love you Yash, good bye._   
  
Inuyasha looked up, be happy. She was his best friend, he'd be damned it he let some stupid wolf beat him, make him forget that promise. Inuyasha stood up feeling new strength course through his body. It was perfect. Everything was working. He had energy again. He smirked and lunged at Kouga, throwing him back into the metal door again and digging his claws into the wolf's gut, as Kouga had done in his nightmare. He pulled out the insides and dropped them on the groud.  
  
Kouga looked down shocked, his insides were on the outside now. He turned his head up to see Inuyasha looking at him with a grin, before all faded to black.  
  
Inuyasha's grin faulter after Kouga fell and he too fell down to his knees. His energy faded, all of it disappearing. He sniffed the air to smell blood, Kagome's blood, she had lost her child.   
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt himself be pulled up from the ground and turned around into the wall, Naraku facing him, stepping on Kouga's dead body, his black hair swaying in the air.  
  
And now hanyou, you die, he snarled before launching punches into Inuyasha's gut. He grabbed Inuyasha's neck and lifted him into the air.  
  
Air became precious to him, as each breath became shallower, his eye sight becoming fuzzy. Kagome, I'm sorry. I killed Kouga, but couldn't be with you,' was his thought, the raven hair beauty he would have had the honor of calling his mate in a couple of hours was the last sight in front of his eyes as he started to give into the darkness. Knowing the battle was futile, all his strength was gone. Darkness started to consume, he felt his brain become dark, sounds lost all meaning, the blood going through his body slowed. His last gasp came as...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sesshomaru stood up knocking his chair back. Rin looked up and gasped at her mate, breathing heavy and eyes red,   
  
He shook his head, the scent was still there, his baka hanyou brother's blood and fear. Wait fear, fear for what? The scent that was on his brother's mate lingered on the plans of exsistance and death before crossing over, leaving her only her natural scent. That wolf that had raped her, mated her without consent was dead. Why should he worry? Inuyasha could take care of himself, but his mate, that raven girl. She seemed scared, frightened of something. Suddenly blood and fear spiked letting him know what was going on.  
  
He ran out the door. When blood and fear spiked that high, it could only go down into nothing. It was coming, his baka brother's death. He had to be there. He had to stop it. He reached the court yard and spotted the kitsune, immediatly cuffing his collar, where's Inuyasha?  
  
Shippo cringed, on the roof. Sesshomaru chucked him and looked at Kagome, she was holding her stomach, a pained look crossing her features. He picked her up strongly, jumping on the roof in a simple stride.   
  
There stood Naraku with Inuyasha hanging loosely in his grasp. Inuyasha's eyes had closed, seeming to give into the death that didn't need to come, not now. Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and took a step forward, but Sesshomaru had already moved, his green claws outstrecthed and dug into Naraku's neck, letting the poison delve into the veins. Sesshomaru then turned to Hojo, and in built up anger drew his claws back and into the human boy.  
  
Inuyasha was dropped and Kagome's pace sped up until she had the hanyou in her hold. The neck that she would cry into was bruised and battered, only rising slightly and slowly, enough to keep him alive of only for now. As the metal door opened to show Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the princapal, each of their steps seemed to be playing in slow motiong. Kagome's mouth opened to cry for help, but only sobs came out as paramedics came to take away the wounded and dead.  
  
Rin appeared and threw herself into Sesshomaru's chest, light tears came for her brother-in-law. Someone touched Kagome's shoulder and she turned to see Sango holding her arms opened, allowing Kagome to shed tears there.  
  
It was suppose to be a happy day, but plans never work out.  
*~*~*~*~* That fight was such a DBZ fight. It was wasn't it. You know just keep reading.  
The ride to the hospital, did not go well. Sesshomaru was angry and worried, very rare he showed any emotion, much less these. Rin was comforting Kagome while Sango tried to get the image of Kouga laying in his own blood out of her mind.  
  
After hours of tears the doctor appeared to tell the news. Inuyasha will be just fine. He's awake right now, he lost a ton of blood. The thing that got me, he's not healing as fast as a normal hanyou would. He is healing, I can assure you that, but did he shut off his body for awhile? the doctor asked looking over the papers in his hands.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, but didn't say anything. If Inuyasha hadn't told then he didn't want it known. Sesshomaru looked appauled for asecond before it clicked in his mind, that's how he did it, he mused.  
  
Did what? What did he do Mr. Tetsusaiga? I need to know for medical reasons.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head before cracking his knuckles and smirking, may I see him no doctor?  
  
Of course, the doctor couldn't finish his sentence before he had walked into Inuyasha's room and locked the door.  
  
He walked out a minute later and sat down next to his mate with a satisfied grin, you may see him now, Shippo, Sango, Miroku. Kagome do you mind going last? You may spend the night, right doctor?  
  
The doctor shrugged, one vistor for night permission. He'll be getting out tomorrow though. But if you want.  
  
Kagome nodded and thanked Sesshomaru. She waited until everyone had left before entering Inuyasha's room. She ran into his chest seeing him sitting up. Hey, hey, hurt hanyou, he muttered. He looked into her embarrased and apolegtic eyes. He brushed her hair aside, did you get checked by the doctor?  
  
She nodded slowly and laid back down on his chest. Kouga was gone, Naraku was gone, and neither were arrested or even questioned by police. But rules were different if youkai died. No one but a couple would care. She sighed as he started to suck slowly on her neck.  
  
I love you Kagome, he said behind her ear.  
  
She smiled and fell into a deep sleep. She was happy, maybe today didn't suck.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kaye: I know, I said it would be longer but you know what, I coulda cut it off when he almost blacked out. I had already killed Kouga so you couldn't complain.  
Inu: Of course they could have.  
Kag: Yep that would be a definate cry for everyone to attack you with sticks.  
Kaye: I don't like being attacked by sticks. Anyhow onto serious matters, do you want a lemon? Do Kagome and Inuyasha deserve to get a lemon before making up with her mother or should I just say yeah they screwed, they mated let's finish the fic? Their fate is in your, the reviewers, very capable hands.  
Inu and Kagome are holding a squirming Kouga by the arms and legs and looking off into the internet.   
Inu: ONE!  
Kag: TWO!  
Together: THREE! *They chuck Kouga into cyberspace to be tortured by all those who want him dead* HAVE A NICE TIME! DON'T GIVE HIM BACK TOO SOON!  
Kaye: That is a present for all my wonderful reviewers, who haven't flamed me, which I am so happy for. And a special present for Rain, who has she wanted the monkey to die, here you go! *hits Naraku into comptuer with a baseball bat.* Hope you like all of your gifts!   
  
Soranji-chan: He passed out, he was drunk. I didn't want him to wake up, so he didn't.  
  
Jessie K-I: Wow you must be really happy now that he's dead. Wait a minute so am I.  
  
atlas-86: Did Sessho's poison work well?  
  
Ladykaa28: I like that, I hope my title worked well. I wouldn't tolerate him even if he looked like Sessho. He'd still die!  
  
lilblossom82: He got even well right?  
  
Arrida daughter of Aries: Now the story is perfect, don't you agree?  
  
Jace: You're the only one who raised their hand, but I kinda figured from the way everyone was taking his castaration that I could kill him.  
  
Kagome 5: Nope musta been another fic, cause I made Sessho a good guy in this fic, well as good as you get him to be.  
  
JEM46: Someone waiting patiently. Wow, I'm shocked, I hope the wait was worth it.  
  
Jang Nara: Yep, it continues. I still have to fix the relationship with her mother.   
  
Eikos butterfly: I like to prolong things. I killed him on my own pace, I hope it was enough for you.  
  
Tenseiga: It is amazing what we do in situations like that. I found I could lift 50 pounds, that's pretty good for me.  
  
Tetsusaiga: Didn't screw it up did I?  
  
Bettychan: It was very justified. And I was seriously laughing the whole time I wrote that part.  
  
uniko3000: I know, my brother wouldn't sleep through that, none of my friends would have, but do you know what the hell he would have done if he had woken up? He would have killed her most likely! SO I didn't let him wake up.  
  
Leomae108: That is truly the only reason why I didn't make him eat them. Inuyasha has to kill him.  
  
Isa: YES! I have proved to myself that I can write in a style that makes people feel bad, and sick. Sorry if I made you feel sick, I neeed people to truly want him dead. And they do! It makes me so happy!  
  
Spaz: He's dead. Now everyone can be happy.  
  
boobookittiefujimi: Thanks.  
  
Lylli riddle: I guess I don't need your opinion on the lemon, if no one wants it, I'll just send you that chapter.  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: Kouga: some one feels bad for me! Kaye: that wasn't said. The review merely pointed out that, that had to hurt. Besides it clerely stated at the end that YOU DESERVED IT! I rest my case.  
  
Brandi: Hm, maybe I will. Yes that sounds nice. I'll write that, maybe in time with my other one. Hm. Thanks for the idea, and you'll read it?  
  
Miss Kitty: I hope you don't feel bad for him now. He just got what he deserved.  
  
Bean: Hehe, now whats the best chapter? Or is it a tie? Hm, hehe. I'm happy you liked it so much!


	16. Mating for real

Hehe, I'm back. It's been awhild but I'm back. FF.net hasn't allowed me to connect since Thrusday so if you did have connection I'm sorry for the wait. Anyhow, next chapter will be out on like Wednesday or something. Then the epilouge on like Saturday. It sucks when you set dead lines for yourself. I love it. That contradicted itself. Read warnings, take serious. First published lemon so go easy on me.  
  
Just because you do not approve lemons you should still read up to the lemon part because it has valuable information.  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON! Anyone underage; that does not include those who's parents could really care less what you read, or support you reading this stuff, my parents! Yes my parents are cool, if not a little weird should beware. If you don't like Lemons then when I make the pretty design that says LEMON stop reading because omg a lemon starts. Go to where it says LEMON OVER, FLUFF CONT. and read on.  
Thank you Soranji-chan, Leomae108, Kagome5, atlas-86, Jessie K-I, Ladykaa28, Tetsusaiga, Eikos butterfly, Tenseiga, I lov pocky, KagomeGirl012591, Miss Kitty, RK-182, Arrida daughter of Aries, Sora and Matt 4eva, Gothic Butterfly, Kat, Jen, Jace and Soudeseka-shurikens for reviewing.  
Chapter 16 -Mating for real LEMON-  
  
Inuyasha had recovered just fine and had gotten out of the hospital on Tuesday. It was now Friday and the day he had been waiting for. Yes he had not mated with Kagome yet, pure torture on his part, but Sesshomaru and Rin were leaving on a short weekend trip, and he'd rather claim Kagome when they were gone so he wouldn't get any crap from his brother, even though he mated quite loudly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at that thought, and then gagged, a mental image forming in his head. Kagome shot him a concerned look and took his hand, what's the matter? she asked over the table.  
  
He gagged, I have a very disturbing mental image in my head. Involving my brother and Rin, ah out, out.  
  
Kagome blinked and then burst out laughing. She had been staying with Inuyasha the last couple of days, and had made him sleep on the couch in fear of marking her before the weekend. Sango and Miroku appeared and took in the scene before deciding it was best not to ask.  
  
So, Inuyasha shouldn't you be eating up? I mean isn't tonight the big night? Miroku asked in the lecherous way that only he could manage.  
  
Inuyasha flicked a potato chip at his face that hit him square between the eyes, shut up!  
  
Kagome laughed and moved over next to Inuyasha, is Shippo still on vacation?  
  
Sango nodded, yeah, they went somewhere and he's getting back Sunday night. His parents took him away because of the demon commotion, the last part was a slight glare at Inuyasha, but I personally think that killing Kouga was the best idea in the world, Kag can be with us, Miroku can be a hentai as long as he's only my hentai and Inuyasha and Kag can finally get together, for real! Sango said raising her coke can in the air which was followed by the others clinking their cans together.  
  
Kagome smiled after putting her drink down and nuzzled into Inuyasha's neck, I can't wait for tonight, she muttered.  
  
He smirked and put his arm around her kissing her neck softly, me neither. Too bad Sesshomaru is making sure to leave after school lets out and is keeping tabs on us so he knows we won't skip.  
  
They were pulled out of their talking by a voice,   
  
Kagome turned her head and came face to face with her little brother. Her mouth dropped slightly as she remembered he was started freshman year today. She hadn't seen him at all, but seniors never ran across freshman, uh Souta. What are you doing here?  
  
I got my lunch changed, he said looking at who she was with. They weren't her usually friends, well except for Sango, and she looked happy? Not drunk happy but genially happy, are you ok? I heard some stuff going around about the youkai fight on Monday and that you were mated to one.  
  
Kagome shook her head and pulled herself out of Inuyasha's grip for a second, I was, he's dead now.  
  
And you aren't sad? Souta asked slightly shocked. And she had this boy kissing her neck. What has she gotten herself into?'  
  
Inuyasha growled, why the hell should she be sad that Kouga died, after all the shit he did. He deserved everyone of the blows my claws gave him.  
  
Souta looked skeptical until he saw Kagome nod, he's right. I'm not sad, I know you might think me wrong for this Souta but actually I'm very happy Kouga is dead.  
  
Then why don't you come home? Mom heard Kouga died and now she doesn't know where are you, she's worried Kagome! Souta screamed, drawing attention from the crowd, until they noticed who it was.  
  
Kagome shook her head but Inuyasha spoke differently, she'll be visiting on Monday. Alright. Your mom is home before our first class right? he directed this to Kagome.  
  
She glared but nodded, hai, Inu-CHAN! She is.  
  
He growled and pounced, you won't be getting away with that for the punishment you're getting tonight.  
  
She giggled and kissed him teasily, ai shiteru.  
  
Souta was blushing to the roots of his head and coughed, uh so I'll see you on Monday before school. Alright, well bye, he said before scampering off, trying not to think what his sister's punishment' might be.   
*~*~*~*~* THIS STARTS THE LEMON KIDDIES. YA'LL DON'T LIKE THEM? THEN YA'LL DON'T READ THEM! I'm turning into my aunt  
Inuyasha growled and ran through the rain holding Kagome's hand, I think Miroku intentionally made it so we had to wait this long to get home. Baka, I'm going to kill him.  
  
Kagome laughed and squeezed his hand, you know you had fun, I mean playing around with them was fun. We haven't done that since the late summer early school year.  
  
Inuyasha tried the front door only to see it was lock, argh, Sesshomaru is so dead when he gets back, Inuyasha said fishing for his key.  
  
Kagome smirked and started to nibble at his mark, while rubbing his ear with one hand, I've missed this part of our relationship, most of all, she whispered, running her hand up and down his ear.  
  
Inuyasha growled and then bit his lip to stifle his moan, bitch, you are soo going to get it when we get into this house.  
  
She laughed and kissed his mark, everyone is gonna get it today don't you think?  
  
He had finally unlocked the door and pulled them inside, he shut the door and tried to grab Kagome, but she had already run off into the dark house, Inuyasha, you have to find me to get me.  
  
So she wants to play a game eh?' Inuyasha sniffed the air, following the trail into the living room. He looked around, trying to see where she had hidden. True he had the vision of a youkai, but it was dark.  
  
He turned his ears to the couch where he heard a faint giggle. He walked up to it and looked behind it to see Kagome curled up, covering her mouth.   
  
She looked up into the hanyou's eyes and tried to move away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the couch. Kagome tried to get free, laughing the whole time. Inuyasha was getting affected by the movements of her body, and how it was rubbing against him.  
  
She finally broke free after Inuyasha was too distracted with the affects, and ran up into his room. He followed after her and saw her sitting on his bed, giving him an impish grin. She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He mock-growled, why do you insist on teasing me?  
  
She smiled innocently, I don't mean to. You know that. She traced her hands into his hair and started running them through the hair.  
  
He bent down and kissed her, moving his hands to the hem of her wet shirt. He felt her shiver from the cold and he smirked, guess we should you out of these wet clothes. He pulled off her shirt tossing it aside, he unbuttoned her jeans and tried to slide them down her legs easily, but they were wet so they would bunch. She finally stepped out of them and kicked them aside.  
  
She covered her chest in embarrassment, something that was strange seeing as how many time they had been together. He grasped her wrists and pulled them so they were resting on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, invading her mouth and slowly pushing his knee between her thighs.  
  
She forgot her embarrassment and pulled him closer, pulling at his shirt impatiently. She had to part with him to take it off, but the skin to skin contact was worth it. She moaned into his mouth, trying to undo his pants as she felt his length against her thigh. His pants fell and she tried for his boxers, but his hand stopped her, tsk, tsk. We're even now, besides you did tease me all day, you deserve this and I get my fun.  
  
He lifted her up with an eep from her mouth and laid her down on his bed. He trailed a down from her lips to her breasts. He had been with her countless times, but he had never really explored her properly. The times he had come close he always chickened out, afraid of letting her know how he truly felt.  
  
Her back arched as he took a peak in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. She shivered and let her hands wonder into his hair, starting a rhythm at the base of his ears. He moaned on her nipple, sending a sensation up her spine. Her rubbing increased before his hand shot up and grabbed both her wrist, putting them behind her head, I have to have my fun with you.  
  
She moaned as he traced his way down her stomach and touched her with skilled hands. He traced her outer lips and then pushed slightly against the spot where moisture was growing and received a moan. Inuyasha kept working his hand until he felt her about ready to reach her climax. He pulled away and smirked, kissing her again.  
  
Kagome groaned in dissapointment, at being so close to her climax, yet not being able to reach it. He insisted on making this painful for her. Though, she smiled, I do deserve this. I've been teasing him constantly since Monday night.  
  
He slid his boxers off and removed her panties as well. He settled between her legs and kissed her deeply before pushing into her, making her moan. He pulled back only to rock back in, making her back arch pressing her chest against his.   
  
Her legs came up around his waist as he penetrated into her deeper. As he came closer to his climax, bringing Kagome with him, he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking gently. He felt her arch deeper and release around him. He moaned and bit down, releasing into her as well. He licked at the blood, healing the mark into a scar. She moaned again and kissed him, tasting remnants of her blood in his mouth.  
*LEMON OVER! IF YOU CARE! NOW JUST FLUFF!*  
  
Kagome relaxed and he moved next to her, still in her slightly, my beautiful mate, he muttered kissing her deeply. Ai shiteru.  
  
Kagome stretched her neck and let her face go into the crook of his neck, ai shiteru mate. I feel so warm now, but so tired.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pulled the sheets over him and her,   
  
She nodded and snuggled into his chest. She looked down as his hand took her's and intwined the fingers. Smiling she looked up and kissed him, why'd you tell my brother, she was cut off by his kiss.  
  
We aren't talking about that now, koishii. Later maybe, but not now. If we talk at all it will be about this, he said moving his hand over her stomach.  
  
She looked up, you mean, I'm?  
  
I'm not sure yet, you might be. I'm not positive though. We have all weekend to decide though, he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She smiled, if I am I am. If not then we can wait. Right? she asked the hanyou.  
  
He rubbed his nose against her's, as you wish.  
  
She smirked and pulled his head back down to her mouth, I got my wish, you're mine now.  
  
*spooky narrator, aka me* I'm hyper so sue me: And so they spent the next two days, screwing massively as only Kagome and Inuyasha could. In hopes of possibly conceiving a child, or for all of you youkai, pup. Details were not given as to what happened in that house, all we can come up with, was it was very pleasurable and the neighbor's had called the police for hearing inhumane screams. As for poor traumatized Souta you may or may not ask, he spent the night on Friday trying not to think of his sister and that white haired hanyou. He did not sleep well, I hope you do!   
  
Kaye: I'm so hyper! I got to see my brother! I'm so hyper!  
Inu: God we get the picture wench!  
Kaye: *mallets Inu* shut up!  
Inu: What if I don't wanna. *Starts dancing because he finally got to mark Kag* I get to do that a lot now.  
Kaye: *holds mallet* To hit the hanyou and face Kag's wrath or not hit him and hear about him screwing his mate. Hm, decisions decisions.  
Inu: Everyone has to r&r this chapter, because if you don't, then she'll get mad. And she's like Kag in chapter 14, she'll castrate me.  
Kaye: BAKA! I can't. You forget Kagome would kill me if you lost that. I'm hyper! R&R! I'M HYPER! R&R! *jumps off stage and runs into street shouting at the top of her lungs* I'M HYPER! SO SUE ME! AND THERE'S A STUPID YELLOW BUG THAT KEEPS JUMPING ON MY COMP SCREEN AND I CAN'T KILL IT! I'M HYPER! you get the message  
  
Soranji-chan: I know, I was having withdrawls from DBZ because they were only showing reruns that I had seen 1 million times. Hehe.  
  
Leomae108: I hoped you liked Inuyasha getting his fun.  
  
Kagome5: You're not dense it's the fact that I can't explain stuff well enough.   
  
atlas-86: He beat up Inuyasha for being stupid. It went this way, Inuyasha you baka hanyou *loud crashes and sounds, and a painful howl. Then the dusts clears and Sesshomaru shuts the door, leaving a cringing Inuyasha* And it only took 2 minutes. It's just something I saw Sesshomaru doing after he found out Inuyasha was actually trying to die. I'd sure beat up my baka niichan too!  
  
Jessie K-I: Wow, I have a super happy reviewer. I'm in shock, who would have known killing someone would bring so much joy.  
  
Ladykaa28: It's close to the end of this story, but I have an idea for another IN/KA story and a request for a S/OolderRin, and I got ideas cranking for those. I'll be getting those up after I finish this. Yes it is sappy, but you know what that's kinda what I had planned to happen. Hope you enjoy the end to this story and my new ones when they come out.  
  
Tetsusaiga: Don't hurt him too little now.  
  
Eikos butterfly: I'm happy you liked me killing Kouga.  
  
Tenseiga: Times like these make me wish I was there, or at least had a web cam so I could watch the bloodshed too. I hope you are pleased with the way that this chapter came out, and that you didn't get too bloody.  
  
i lov pocky: Good, both are now dead, and I get an evil laugh and a blown horn for my effort. I'm pretty pleased.  
  
KagomeGirl012591: Wow, I am beyond flattered. I am superly-flattered. I'm blushing, well I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Miss Kitty: They are mates now. It was special right?  
  
RK-182: Took some time, but they are all dead, and now Kagome and Inuyasha can live together. As for Fluffy's unFluffy behaviour, exact reason why I did it. I hope this was worth the wait, I have seriously not been in a lemon mood, something very odd for me. Add into the equation that I haven't been able to get on ff.net since Thrusday, so it took some time.  
  
Arrida daughter of Aries: You're right, I don't know if I want to go that long into the story. Who knows maybe I'll just make her pregnant. I'm still contemplating.  
  
Sora and Matt 4eva: I hope you continue to like it.  
  
Gothic Butterfly: That was my first lemon that I've published, was it good enough?  
  
Kat: Not one, but two more chapters. Well now one more chapter, but I might have an epilouge so everyone knows that they do live happily ever after.  
  
Jen: I'll just take this pocky, and trade you for this chapter. Hope it was worth the trade, I know it was for me.  
  
Jace: Sesshomaru is scary, I wouldn't want to sue him. But yeah he did kill Hojo, but no one cared, because he worked and lived with Naraku.  
  
Soudeseka-shurikens: We all wish for a knight in shining armor. 


	17. Mommy

Before the chapter starts, I must announce something,** Jessie K-I is making a petition about ask the gang type of fics. That is where you, the reader, get to participate actively in the story. If you wish to sign this petition all you have to do is e-mail her, with your name or pen name and tell her what you think of ask the gang type of fics. Her e-mail is inuyasha_kicks_ass@hotmail.com   
  
**Thank you Ladykaa28, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, atlas-86, Arrida daughter of Aires, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Rain, Maiden of the moon, Moo-moo-chan, Jessie K-I, Lylli Riddle and Kariangel100 for reviewing  
  
Chapter 17 -Mommy- cheesy crappie title name, sorry  
Kagome nestled in his chest, running her hands on an idle path, tracing each muscle. It was Monday, and early. Inuyasha's breathing was steady and even. He was still asleep. Kagome smiled and traced a pattern on his face.  
  
Morning koishii, he muttered kissing the tips of her finger.  
  
Morning Inu-chan, she said smiling happily at him.  
  
Inuyasha squeezed her stomach lightly, where his hand had rested all night. She was carrying _his_ pup now. It was growing and would be born in 9 months. His pup. He kissed behind her neck and ran his hand up her stomach, tweaking her nipples slightly. His hand cupped her chin and he kissed her.  
  
The alarm went off and Kagome jumped, it was loud. She moved her hand to shut it off, still attempting to keep the kiss going. He smirked against her lips and broke the kiss, shutting off the alarm and kissing her again, we need to wake up, he reminded her, as he hovered over her.  
  
She pouted and pulled him back into a kiss. She didn't want to talk to her mother. It was stupid and pointless and made Inuyasha have a point. That was the one reason, he was right. She didn't like that. He smirked and licked her mark, sending her head back in escasty.   
  
It felt so much better than when he manipulated Kouga's mark, so much better. She wanted him to forget all about it, I'm tired and Sessho and Rin aren't getting back until later, we could have some fun.  
  
You're not getting out of this, he muttered kissing her. No way in hell.  
  
she mumbled kissing him again.  
  
He rolled out of bed and landed on his butt, making Kagome laugh. He sneered and got up, dressing for the day. Kagome watched him lazily and when he was done she was finally pulled out of bed. She grudgily dressed and walked downstairs where Inuyasha had found some source of food that Rin had left behind.  
  
She ate a bowl of cereal and sighed, looking at where Inuyasha was stuffing his face with his third bowl of ramen, how can you eat that much in the morning? she asked, chuckling when he looked up.  
  
I put it in my mouth and chew, any other way to eat?  
  
She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, so predictable.  
  
He nodded and grabbed her hand, come on we have to go.  
  
She growled at him, causing him to laugh. He walked her to his car and let her in. They drove in silence to Kagome's house and got out, passing Souta who was hurrying to school. Souta couldn't look at them as they walked up to the door, hand in hand.   
  
Kagome sighed and knocked on the screen. Hikari came and saw her daughter, with her hand being held by a hanyou. She let them in, and lead them to the front room, letting them sit on the couch.  
  
She stood in front of her daughter and bit her lip, trying to decipher the mood Kagome was in, and should she start screaming, now or after she explained. She finally decided and started the discussion, so you've been staying with him since you ran away?  
  
Kagome turned her head, but Inuyasha nudged her, glaring at her to answer, no mother. I first stayed with Sango until stuff happened. I've been living with Inuyasha, Sessho and Rin since Monday.  
  
What do you mean stuff? Hikari asked trying to get a straight answer from her daughter.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and turned her head, doesn't matter. Can't happen anymore. It's gone.  
  
Souta mentioned a rumor to me that you were mated to a youkai, and that your mate died. Now you're sleeping with someone else?  
  
Kagome was about to protest when Inuyasha stood up, breathing heavily and growling, Kouga died for a damn good reason! He deserved it for what he did to Kagome, don't you dare start in on accusations that she's a slut!  
  
Hikari stood her ground, what the hell could someone do to deserve death?  
  
Kagome stood up looking her mother in the eye, he pushed me off the shrine steps when I was in 8th grade, making me forget my best friend! That lead to her suicide, on top of that he raped me last year, made me his mate against my fucking will, impregnated me and kept raping and beating me if I did something, so much as breath wrong!   
  
You're pregnant? she asked, her brain only catching that part and processing it.  
  
Not with Kouga's thank kami, she said sitting down and a minute later breaking into tears.  
  
Hikari sat down across from them, seeing but not watching Inuyasha soothe her daughter. SHe tried to process what Kagome had just said. Kouga had raped her last year, made her forget Kikyo. Did that mean she knew about Kikyo now? Mated her to him against her will, and impregnated her. She's not pregnant anymore, with Kouga's child. Did that mean that?   
  
She finally watched them, Inuyasha purring softly near her ear, as her tears stopped flowing so quickly. Kagome leaned against him as he kissed the top of her head and rocked her slightly, probably whispering to her as well.  
  
Why don't we start from the beginning Kagome, she suggested as her daughter looked at her. For the first time Hikari could actually see Kagome in her daughter's eyes. She was still there.  
  
Kagome nodded hesitantly and looked at her mate, well I guess you could say it started in 8th grade, when I got a crush on Kouga. I told Kikyo about it and she told me some rumors she had heard from Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango's boyfriend. Not going to say the whole story, it's just a summary of this story.  
  
Hikari's reactions were pretty standard, she looked ready to cry when she found out her baby girl was raped. Appalled slightly at the way her and Inuyasha handled, and started their relationship. She regretted freaking out and berating at Kagome when she would not come home. She gasped at how Kouga tried to mate with her in broad daylight and then finally succeeded. Horror passed her face at the punishments Kagome would get for the simplest things.   
  
When the final t was crossed and i was dotted, Hikari stood up and first embraced Inuyasha for saving and protecting Kagome, and then Kagome for living her life, I know you'll raise a great child. My baby's all grown up.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother and smiled. She wasn't too bad, and it wasn't that painful. She knew she'd get teased by Inuyasha, and he would gloat that he was right, again. She kissed her mother's cheek and said good bye, leaving for school.  
  
They arrived at lunch time and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Souta all sitting and talking. Kagome smiled and ran up to them, hugging Sango, and greeting Shippo and Souta. Inuyasha sat down next to her and shook his head at the homework Miroku handed him.  
  
So Inuyasha, did you, he was cut short by all three of them, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha slapping him somewhere on his body.  
  
Inuyasha smirked though, to answer your question yes, to answer anymore going into detail, fuck off.  
  
Kagome giggled at her brother and Shippo's poor faces, red with embarrassment of being caught in the literal middle of the conversation. She covered her brother's virgin ears and nodded for Sango to do the same with Shippo, even though his weren't virgin ears.  
  
She smiled at Sango then and said, Inuyasha I think we can give them this at least, he nodded and she leaned over her brother and Shippo, yes they are sitting on the table if you didn't catch that yet I'm pregnant.  
  
Shippo snorted, go figure, you two did just mate. My parents are surprised that you're even walking. Sesshomaru probably will be just as shocked.  
  
Inuyasha bopped the kitsune on the head as everyone laughed, Kagome turning red, and Shippo you say you aren't into girl's yet? I'd be afraid to see you when you do get into them.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his agreement. Today was a good day, a great Monday, making up for the last one. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, I love you.  
  
Kaye: *sniff* it's so precious.  
Sango: you are kidding me right? You crying at this part?  
Kaye: Who said anything about crying? I'm happy because I'm almost done with this. I just have to write an epilogue, and it's going to be in someone's P.O.V. It's gonna be either like super great, or suck massive monkey balls.  
Sango: I can hardly wait. *sarcastically*  
Kaye: I know. R&R. No flames.  
  
A/N: If you like darker and angstier fics, or if you just want to check it out, I'm publishing this fic, unedited on adultfanfiction.net. So if you want to see the full extent of my twisted, dark mind you may. It's the same just a few added limes of healing in the beginning but starts to differ a lot at Kouga's revenge. Same name, same pen name.  
  
Ladykaa28: She's pregnant, and made up with her mom. It's all good now.  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: Trust me, if you read all of the stories that I have planned coming up you will think I have a thing for rape. Which I don't I just happen to think it adds to the story.   
  
atlas-86: yeah I know, I tried, first published lemon. I hear the shouts of hentai, they are in my back round as well.  
  
Arrida daughter of Aires: I dunno, may be sequel, to do a sequel or not. I'm like quoting shakespeare here what the crap. And I agree with you on the anime guys.   
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: Hehe, they are cute together. And look at it this way, they could never rape one another if they both are after sex. Hehe, that's at least what my friend says. Two people can't rape one another, at the same time. It's just going at it aggressively. He's more twisted than I am.  
  
Rain: Here comes Hojo. *Hits him into Rain's computer* Hehe. You want Naraku again? Hm, guess you can get him if Sesshomaru brought him back. Kill him again and again.  
  
Maiden of the moon: I'm not really that evil. I'm just semi-evil. The diet coke of evil.  
  
Moo-moo-chan: It's not done yet, get back here and finish the story. hehe, reading too much into the reviews.  
  
Jessie K-I: I won't hurt him, I promise. much.   
  
Lylli Riddle: Saw what? *innocent Shippo eyes* That's nothing, when I wrote that part I was laughing my butt off, as when he got castrated.  
  
Leomae108: Not worried more like freaked. I am a lime person, extremely. Like to read lemons, and I can on occasions write them, not today. Nope that day was not a lemon day and I don't feel a lemon day anytime soon. I tried my hardest, and I got an honest opinion. I'm not disappointed, I'd be more so if you lied and said you liked it when you didn't.  
  
Kariangel100: Kagome's mother obviously. No, she kicked her out. She thought it was her own choice, she didn't know she was raped.  



	18. Final testament

It is the end. I leave you with this chapter, until next time of course. I'm beyond happy that you all liked my story and you all thought I could write something decent. So now read the ending!  
  
Thank you Leomae108, Ladykaa28, Soranji-chan, Soudesuka-Shurikens, i lov POCKY, Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, Miss Kitty, Arrida daughter of Aries and unkio3000 for reviewing.  
  
Epilouge -Final testament-   
I smiled, it wasn't one spawned from happiness though. No, it was saddness that created this smile. How could saddness create a smile? I lost my love to my sister. I know it's selfish of me, and when I look at them I can't help but feel guilt.   
  
I told him to be happy and he is. They have three children now, Inuyasha has a stable job and so does Kagome. They have one daughter, her name is after me. Kikyo. She laughs as she is chased by her brother. Kagome watching her movements the way I wish I could have watched my children.  
  
I know it's hopeless though, Inuyasha would never be mine. They are meant for one another. If I had introduced Kagome to him that day, they would have been going out since freshman year. I would have died anyhow.  
  
I have to smile. It's one born from regret. A smile born from regret of not living my life. I turn to my right and see the one who made my life hell. He is down here with me, for the crime he commited. He made me lose my best friend. If only I were not chained to the ground, I would kill him, kill him again and again.   
  
He brought my best friends pain, he desreves this. I chuckle remembering the torment his face showed when he saw he was missing his balls. A look burned into my mind. His misfortune makes all this worth it.  
  
My attention is drawn back to the screen, Inuyasha has arrived home with their oldest son, who is now in second grade. He hugs Kagome, holding her close to his chest. If I could hear it he would be telling her his love for her, and her alone.  
  
This is my hell, to watch what I could have had if I wasn't selfish. It's not so bad, it hurt worse when Inuyasha beat up himself over me, slept with her over me. It doesn't hurt to have to watch them make love now, it's kinda soothing. I accepted the fact that no matter what, if I had kept my life or not she would still have him.   
  
Kouga growls beside me. His hell is watching them be happy, and he has yet to admit that he lost Kagome. My hell is done, I have come to grips with my pain. I sneer at him as he turns to look at me.  
  
I mouth, you will never have her, since I can not speak. Yes I helped kill him. I gave Inuyasha hope and allowed him to remember who he was fighting for. That's all I need.  
  
I watch as Kagome leans back against the counter, it's now dark out, how fast time in hell passes, living for enternity isn't so bad. Inuyasha is holding her, looking at me it seems. But I know he's not, he's looking at his youngest boy. Sleeping on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha kisses her, telling her most likely to go to bed. Where he will meet her.   
  
I smile, in some odd way this is the first smile out of happiness. All of it is happy. I close my eyes, remembering the day they first kissed. They were made for each other. For that reason alone, I smile, as I watch Kikyo run into her father's open arms. My soul is in that child, I just know it.  
  
The end!  
  
Kaye: Wow, I banged that chapter out quick.  
Shippo: Then why did you wait so long to update it?  
Kaye: Cause fast for me was last night, and besides today I had better internet connection.   
Shippo: So the story is over?  
Kaye: Hai Shippo. I love all of my reviewers, anyone who read my story. I love you! I haven't gotten a flame and for that I am beyond grateful.  
Shippo: *smacks her head* Stop talking proper!  
Kaye: Hehe, fine. I'm all better! But I seriously am so grateful for you guys. You sticked with me, you rock! You all put up with me! My reviewers and readers kick massive ASS! R&R.  
  
Leomae108: Confusing stuff yes I know. It's because everyone wanted her to have the baby, no just kidding. Seriously it was because it just happened. Her and Inuyasha agreed that if she got pregnant over the weekend then she got pregnant, if not then they would wait.


End file.
